ROMEO y JULIETA
by QUEENBLACK27
Summary: hola bienvenidos a mi nueva historia espero sea de tu agrado se trata de romeo y julieta inspirada en la obra real con un toque le locura mia por ello los invito a dedujir q puede mas ¿el amor o el odio? tambien ¿serle fiel a tu apellidoo al ser q amas? averiguenlo
1. introduccion

******INTRODUCCIÓN****

:*

:*

:*

-Era hace una vez en el japón occidental vivían 2 parejas de amigos estos eran como hermanos desde la niñes se criaron juntos inu-no taisho y naraku higurashy ... eran inseparables estos tenían un sueño y un plan para ejercer juntos...ellos crearon una empresa ***SHIKON-NO-TAMA S.A*** donde ellos eran socios pero una tarde de verano todo se destruyo por culpa de un enemigo en común ***RINCKOTSU MALAVE*** este les arrebato los sueños en la noche a la mañana desde allí comenzó la guerra entre ellos la cual se disputaba por el poder y la sed de venganza ...sin pensar que sus retoños se estaban infectando con el odio aplacando el amor...

-donde se desempeñaba una batalla para ver quien se quedaría reinando en el país si el clan de los **TAISHO** o los ** HIGURASHY**...puesto que eran los clanes de mafia mas pesados eb el japón eran considerados los mas importantes sobre el pero la riña,,el odio,,las batallas,,las guerras y las trampas tenían q cesar puesto que solo a los inocentes arrastraban a su paso creando dolor y destrucción las esposas de ambos narcos ***MATRIARCAS*** de ambos clanes y estaban sumamente obstinada de tanta guerra entre familia el odio q carcomía las almas de sus hijos era tal q no dudarían en atacarse al otro solo por cobrar venganza...ambas crearon un plan de tregua a espaldas de sus maridos ...dando paso a una momentánea paz ambas acordaron casar a sus hijos mayores puesto q era sabido q ambos clanes sus herederos por parte de los taisho son 2 hombres y por parte de los higurashy son 2 mujeres...

-por ello ambas madres decidieron q cuando sus hijos mayores (KIKYO and SESSHOMARU) cumplieran los 20 años ellos se casarían en sagrado matrimonio con este matrimonio sesaria la guerra y el derrame de sangre inocente ...***PERO COMO NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA ES ORO VERDAD*** puesto q ambos herederos no se querían y ademas algunos habían ocupado en su corazón ...ellos se odiaban a morir pero solo por darle la satisfacción a sus madres aceptarían ese estúpido y arreglado matrimonio pues si no lo hacían cumplirían con su advertencia ...

-estas les dieron un mes para conocerse era el tiempo estipulado para q se conozcan entre si luego de un mes se casarían...mientras q a los hijo menores (***AHOME and INUYASHA***)...ambos estaban estudiando en el extranjero por petición de sus madres por ello no se enteraron ni de q su propia familia eran unos mafiosos ni q ambos terminarían casados como sus hermanos ...(PERO ESO ES MAS ADELANTE)...

-ven acompáñalos y descubre al lado de ellos como pasaran del odio al amor a medida que pase el tiempo también descubre que podrá mas ¿EL AMOR SOBRE EL ODIO? y ¿LEALTAD A SU APELLIDO O AL SER Q AMAS ?...

-vengan y acompáñenme a desglosar esta historia titulada Romeo y Julieta inspirada en la obra original con unos tenues toques de mi imaginaron :3 es escrita por mi DARLING DAYANA TAISHO HIGURASHY hecha por mi pero los nombres de los personajes del manga de inuyasha no me pertenecen :*

-sin mas espero q sea de su agrado mi segundo fics y muchas gracias por seguirme siempre se les agradece de todo kokoro de verdad :D..


	2. capitulo 1

_-capitulo_1-_

 _:p_

 _:p_

 _:p_

 _-EL_PASADO-_

 _-era hace una vez dos parejas de enamorados haciendo un picnic en el parque del sengoku en la era actual en este habian arboles de sakuras melocotoneros ,,,albaricoke,,,manzaneros y de limon...en el se encontraban sentadas en el mantel donde se hacia el picnic...iyazoi con su amiga naomi ambas mujeres dulcemente embarazadas se encontraban con sus maridos inu-no taisho y naraku higurashy...ambos eran amigos hermanos desde primaria ..._

 _-ambos se casaron el mismo dia con sus amadas esposas pero ellos tenian una empresa ambos eran socios de la empresa de textiles ***SHIKON-NO-TAMA s.a*** de alli exportaban y compraban la materia prima para confeccionar todo tipo de prendas ...pero en esta habia un encargado q sin imaguinarselo traicionaria la confianza de ambos amigos y llevando con esto a resquebrajar su antigua amistad..._

 _-naraku y inu-no ivan hacer padres naraku de una niña mientras q inu-n de un niño ambos padres estaban orgullosos de sus mujeres puesto q le darian el mayor logro de sus vidas un hijo...ambos futuros padres se acercaron a sus mujeres naraku les dice..._

 _-naraku: pero q bellas mujeres tenemos somos benditos no lo crees inu-no puesto q ambas soy las mujeres mas bellas de todo japon-^sonriendole a naomi^-_

 _-inu-n: sii tienes razon en lo q dices amigo mio las amamos con todo nuestro ser -^mirando a iyazoi^-_

 _-naomi: naraku cariño q bello eres-^besando a su esposo^-_

 _-iyazoi: inu q hombres tan amorosos tenemos-^besando a su esposo^-_

 _-naraku: bueno señoras debemos irnos princesas hoy llega un emcargo de grecia son telas de seda y tenemos q estar alli para recibirlas_

 _-inu-n: ¡Hn! si es verdad naraku pero antes dejame llamar a carzon asi nos traera la limosina_

 _-naraku: muy conveniente amigo mio asi nuestras princesas no se moveran mucho y llegaran con bien a ambas mansiones_

 _-ambas parejas seguian hablando amenamente mientras carzon el chofer llegaba en ese instante paso un fotografo ambulante...en eso ambas mujeres les pidieron retratarse o tomarse una foto individual cada pareja y una grupal ya que estaban los 4...ambas mujeres miraban a sus esposos con ojos de cachorros perdidos(al stilo del gato con botas cuando engatuza a sherk jajaaja :v asi)...con esa mirada sus esposos no podian decir que nooo y ellas las muy picaras contaban con ello...a lo q solo asintieron dandole un si a los muchos caprichos de sus adoradas esposas...en ese momento los hombres fueron a buscar al fotografo ambulante la primera pareja en retratarse fue naraku y naomi estos posaron tiernamente naraku abrazaba a su esposa por detras mientras ponia sus manos en el vientre abultado de ella ya q naomi tenia 2 meses ymedio de embarazo ella y el se miraban como almas gemelas en ese instante les tomaron la foto...al 0terminar el hombre le entrego la foto de una vez luego siguio inu-no y iyazoi al igual q la amterior pareja inu-no abrazo a iyazoi por la espalda posando sus manos en el vientre abultado de iyazoi esta tenia 4 meses y medio de embarazo ambos sonreian ampliamente al igual q sus amigos el tomo la foto...al igual a las pareja anterior le dieron la foto al instante sin mas..las parejas se unieron y posaron ambos hombres besaban tiernamente a sus esposas cada una estaba semi-despaldas pero lo q no vieron sus esposos es q estas posaron agarrandose las manos fuertemente...y asi salio la ultima foto de los 4...esa en especial iria a la oficina de ambos...a la hora llego carzon con la limo ..._

 _-los 4 subieron a la limo puesto q este manejaria primero para la empresa y luego a ambas mansiones a dejar a las señoras de la casa sanas y salvas...la ruta q llevaba desde el parque donde hacian su picnic hasta la empresa transcurrio sumamente corto puesto q entre besos caricias mimos y palabras de amor el tiempo literalmente volo sin previo aviso..._

 _-ambos esposos les propinaban su buena dosis de cariño a sus esposas para q no los extrañaran tanto mientras trabajaban pero era imposible pues esas bellas mujeres los amaban sin ocultar nada siempre los extrañaban y esa accion era q los mantenia asus pies ellos darian su vida por sus esposas pero por mas que querian estar dia y noche con ellas no podian descuidar la empresa y sueño de ambos ..._

 _-dado q ese era el patrimonio de sus futuros hijos(u_u! AUNQUE NO TAN FUTUROS PUES YA HABIAN PUESTO EL BOLLO EN EL HORNO JAJAJAJJAAJAJ :p)...y claro tenian un encargado de confianza pero nunca esta demas hecharle un ojo a las finanzas esto era lo q pensaba naraku ...dado q de los 2 el era mas dado con las cuestiones de finanzas mientras q inu-no era mas de organizacion de textiles... asi se repartian el trabajo..._

 _-pero volviendo a los tortolos enamorados carzon se aclaro la garganta y dijo -€€€señores ya llegamos a la empresa€€€-inu-no le respondio con un simple gracias carzon...ambos les dieron un tierno beso a sus mujeres y se bajaron de la limosina se quedaron hasta q vieron como sus esposas se perdian en el camino a sus casas._

 _-mientras que unos de seguridad les decia que el gerente y encargado rincoktsu malave lo esperaba en su oficina puest q tenian q hablar de negocios cosa q ambos hombres detestaban al mazimo pero era parte de su empresa por ende tienen que empaparse de todas las situaciones..._

 _-naraku solo asintio y empezaron su camino adentro de su empresa en la cual estaban rodeados de hinpocrecia,,,fasedad,traicion y trampas pero ambos socios no se daban cuenta de nada todas las trampas eran muy bien maquilladas para ellos no se dieran cuenta pero hoy todo se destruiria ante los ojos de ambos..._

 _-los socios llegaron a su oficina estos al entrar se encontraron con rincotsu esperandolos con un monton de papeles en la manos ambos saludaron muy cortesmente a lo q el sujeto en cueston repondio de mala gana por ello naraku sin mucho rodeo le dijo:_

 _ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

 _-a ver rincotsu dime a que demos tu vista?_

 _-naraku pues como encargado les tengo q decir q los estan demandando por un desfalco contra la empresa ejipcia ***Cleopatra c.a*** ellos alegan q nuestras telas que le importamos son de mala calidad!_

 _-eso es imposible rinckotsu el mismo inu-no supervisa nuestra mercancia es improbable q eso suceda aqui en shikon por favor mandanos con tu secretaria los balances de este mes_

 _-si ya mi secretaria krisstal los esta buscando para traerselos._

 _-rincoktsu dame la demanda q nos impusieron lo ejipcios_

 _-toma inu-no pero te lo adbierto ellos pide la devolucion de todo su dinero..._

 _-eso ese imposible seria la quiebra de shikon permanente mente eso no sucedera jamas!_

 _ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

 _-rincotsu se encogio de hombros como si no le importara un carajo dicha situacion cosa q no paso inadvertida por ambos socios pero tenian cosas mas importantes q discutir al llegar la secretaria de el encargado naraku le pidio q le tragiera unos cafes pues la tarde-noche seria muyyy larga para ambos pero en la tarde se descubrio la primera mentira de rincoktsu dado q el cargamento de telas de seda jamas llegaron a su detino correcto por ello era la demanda estos aun ezijian un millardo de dolares_

 _-para quitar dicha demanda naraku y inu-no no entendian nada ellos pensaban q todo en su empresa era correcto sin trampas de ningun tipo pero aun no podian reclamar hasta no tener todo bien pensado pero el habil rincotksu se fue de la emprea dejandoles la bomba a punto de explotar puesto q habian cuentas fantasmas a nombre de ambos pero el unico q las usaba era el fiel encargado rincotsu malave._

 _-despues de unas horas interminables descubrieron todos los chanchuyos en los q su adorado sueño y anelo estaba implicado en un desfalco de estado tanto naraku como inu-no empezaron a desconfiar uno del otro creando una desconfianza y una riña eterna en ese instante inu-no le pregunta a su socio_

 _-a ver dime en q mierda te metiste le eres infiel a naomy o ke carajos despues de viejo tienes vicios?_

 _\- que demonios? que coño insinuas que yo mismo me desfalque no seas pendejo te creia mas inteligente q eso_

 _-entonces explicame q mierda pasa porq tu eras el unico q maneja las finanzas sin tu firma no se podia mover el dinero y lo sabes y tambien porq confie en ty yo soy una mierda en matematicas por ello te deje ese puesto_

 _-no se que ideas tengas en tu cabeza pero yo no soy capaz de aruinarme yo mismo hermano me duele q desconfies de mi_

 _-la verdad q ya no se nada mañana te hablaras con mis abogados adios..._

 _'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

 _-en eze momento ambos se fueron a sus mansiones con sus mujeres dando por terminada la sociedad y con ella la amistad de años entre ellos asi pasaron lo años ya ellos eran padres modelos pero por fueran de sus casas eran unos demonios implacables y kizas ruin con sus enemigos_

 _10 AÑOS DESPUES_

 _-una tarde de octubre se encontraban una bella mujer con su pequeña de 6 años la mujer miraba a la niña con cierta curiosidad puesto q la pequeña infante jugaba y reia como un angel la niña en el area de juegos se encontraba corriendo con unas niñas en ese intante que su madre la descuido la pequeña tropezo y cayo raspandose las rodillas la bella niña lloro mientras que cierto pequeño de cabellera azabache como la noche la miraba con curiosidad el niño se acerco y le dijo_

 _¡!_

 _-ho..hola estas bien niña -mientras le tocaba el hombro muy sutilmente- sabes las niñas lindas no lloran_

 _-yo no ..es q me duele y mucho -la linda niña lloraba- y quien eres_

 _-yo me llamo inuyasha taisho - el pequeño azabache se sento enfrente de ella- y tu como te llamas -el niño muy caballeroso saco de su pantalon un pañuelo bordado con su nombre dandolo selo a la niña para q secara sus lagrimas en el-_

 _-me llamo ahome higurashy -sonriendole al pequeño- y gra..gracias inu -la niña se inclino y le beso le mejilla en señal de agradecimiento haciendo q inu se sonrojara-_

 _-y dime ahome porq llorabas -mirandola con esos ojos color miel-_

 _-es q me cai y me raspe mis rodillas -mostrando sus mallugadas rodillas-_

 _-feh! eso no es nada mira (montrandoles unas sicatris hecha por una bicicleta) ademas mi mama dice q las niña lindas no lloran asi q no llores q eres linda -un tanto sonrojado-_

 _-gracias inu ven vamos al columpio_

 _¡_

 _-asi la pequeña ahome lo agarro de la manito y se dispusieron a jugar en el columpio mientras tanto en el area de los padres una mujer de cabellera negra como la noche de ojo marrones claros se sentaba al lado de otra pelinegra con el cabello parcialmente corto esta de ojos marrones voltio y la miro a su amiga de años hay en el mismo lugar y asiento q ella sin mas la ojo marrones dijo_

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _-naomi eres tu?_

 _-iyazoy amiga pero q casualidad q estes aqui como estas-abrazando a su vieja amiga-_

 _-bien vine con mi hijo menor mientras mi otro hijo esta en clases de karate_

 _-mira q casualidad yo tambien vine con mi hija menor mientras q la mayor esta en clases de_

 _danza_

 _-cuentame amiga tanto tiempo sin saber de ty y de naraku como esta por cierto que fue de tu vida noemy_

 _-iyazoy amiga pues mi esposo como siempre cariñoso y amoroso con sus princesas es clase aparte con ellas pero fuera de la casa dicen q es implacable desde que el dejo de ser socio de tu esposo inu-no el invirto el capital en importaciones y tu como te va con inu-no ?_

 _-noemy el es un hombre unico se comporta cmo un principe con nosotros conmigo y nuetros hijos a los cuales llama cariñosamente **sus cachorros** pero varios empleado me an dicho q el es muy diferente de la puerta para fuera pero de resto soy felizz con mi familia y dime como es tu hija_

 _\- ahhhss iyazoy ellas son un amor mi hija mayor kikyo es alta para sus 10 años,, tiene un caracter sereno para los que no la conocen pero es muy protectora con su hermana ,,ella es de piel blanca como el mas fino copo de nieve,, su cabello largo que le llega a los hombros,,lacio como cual mar cuando esta trankilo,, sus ojos son un deleite marrones claros con una mirada q te llega al alma y mi hija menor ahome ella tiene 6 años,, es mi angel mandado por dios tiene un caracter dulce y jugueton es tan parecida a kikyo ella es blanca como la mas fina piel de oso polar,,sus cabellos negro azabache largo a sus hombros pero es ondulado y lacio ,,sus ojos la hacen ver especial jamaz sera comparada con nadie ella es simplemente unica (sonreia divertida) y pensaras porq puesto q uno es de un color y otro de otro color la verdad no se porq nacio asi pero la amamos el izquierdo es de color azul claro y el derecho es de color verde u mirada es como la de un angel reencarnado al igual que yo naraku esta enamorado mas de sus hijas q de mi pero cuentame como son tus bebes amiga?_

 _-mis cachorros son como el sol y la luna noemy ellos como cualkier hermano tienen sus peleas por cualkier tonteria pero jamaz dejan de amarse y lo se porq soy su madre ,,el mayor sesshomaru es alto para sus 10 años,, es de piel blanca,, su cabello es platiado como el de inu-no pero lo tiene largo cosa q ami esposo no le gusta,,sus ojos son de color miell pero su mirada es fria como tenpano de hielo es casi como tu hija kikyo ,,y su caracter ufff ese lo saco del mismo averno es endemoniadamente sarcastico y mi hijo el menor inuyasha es un niño lindo de 6 años de edad es un amor de niño es de cabello azabache largo ,,sus ojos dorados como la miel ,,,su piel blanca,,el es cariñoso amable y muy risueño lo malo es su caracter es un poco volatil pero es un amorr_

 _-ambos niños son unos amores y dime sera q lo puedo conocer a tu inuyasha iyazoy .._

 _ççççççççççççççççççççççç_

 _-sin tardar iyazoy llamo a inuyasha en es instante el niño venia muy bien acompañado de una niña preciosa azabache este al llegar a donde su mama le dice ..._

 _-madre mira q linda niña me encontre_

 _-hijo y esa linda niña quien es_

 _-ho..hola señora yo me llamo ahome higurashy_

 _-iyazoy ella es ahome mi pequeña niña mi angelito_

 _-es un placer ahome me llamo iyazoy hijo ella (señalando a naomy ) es la mama de ahome_

 _\- ho..hola señora naomy mi nombre es inuyasha taisho_

 _-ohh!pero q lindo caballerito es un placer inu ,,bueno ahome es hora de irnos se nos hara tarde para ir a recoger a tu hermana_

 _-si mama vamoz_

 _\- en ese momento naomy se fue con su pequeña a buscar a su hermana y iyazoy se fue con inuyasha a buscar a sesshomaru para ir a casa esa noche en particular cierto peli-azabache estaba revozante de alegria y en sus ojos se visualizaba un brillo especial su madre les dijo a sus retoños q su padre llegaria un tanto tarde inu solo le dijo a su madre q esperaria a su padre tenia algo q contarle y sin esperar la respuesta de su madre salio de la habitacion corriendo al despacho de inu-no a esperarlo a q llegara_

 _-mientras que en la casa higurashy-_

 _-en un cuarto rosa se encontraba una niña charlando con su hermana mayor ahome le contaba el dia q habia tenido con su madre mientras esperaban la hora de salida de la escuela de balet mientras kikyo la veia divertida y le decia..._

 _-a ver ahome dime q es lo q te tiene tan emocionada_

 _-nee-san hoy conoci un niño lindo y muy dulce (sonriendo como tonta)_

 _-ahome? si no te conociera diria q estas enamorada pero estas muy chikita para eso pues es cosas de adultos (mirandola seriamente)_

 _-hermana no es asi el es mi amigo (jugando con sus dedos) pero es lindo_

 _-ya ahome vamos a dormir que mañana me toca un examen con madame laroose_

 _-y azi ambas azabaches se fueron a domir soñando con sus deceos y sueños por cumplir_

 _-mientras en la mancion taisho-_

 _-alas fueras de dicha mansion iva llegando el peliplata mayor inu-no cansado de el largo dia de trabajo solo queria ducharse tomar una buena taza de cafe y dormir con su dulce esposa el aludido entro en la mansion y de una vez se dirigio a su ozcuro despacho sin notar ciertos ojos ambar q lo miraban curiosos el padre prendio la lampara de su escritorio y al ver un pequeño bulto sentado al frente se expanto y le dijo a su cachorro..._

 _-cachorro que haces a estas horas levantado a sucedido algo ?..._

 _-no padre solo vine porq queria tener una charla con usted_

 _-JH! a ver cachorro suelta la pregunta_

 _-padre como hago para hacer papa ?_

 _\- q..que diablos! ¡inuyasha! que rayoz es lo q quieres saber_

 _-pues padre como hago para ser como tu es decir como hago para q una niña se enamore de mi_

 _-ca..cachorro aun eres muy joven para eso_

 _-feh! padre para el amor no hay edad eso lo escuche de ty y mama entonces eso es cierto no?_

 _-¡HM! si es cierto pero igual nosotros somos adultos y tu estas muy pequeño todavia asi ke ve a dormir cachorro_

 _-en ese momento un muy penzativo inuyasha subia a su habitacion en ese momento la madre bajaba a recibir a su marido al llegar al despacho lo escucho {- guarda la merca y los caramelos otra cosa si vuelvez a llamar te matare entendido-}...antes esto iyazoy se tenzo de que podria hablar su marido esa duda le carcomia y esa espina se la sacaria hoy en ese instante ellla entro al despacho inu-no al verla trago grueso puesto q su mujer vestia una bata de seda de color rosa palido su cabello suelto se veia bella como la amaba y deceaba ufff a morir_

 _-iyazoy se acercaba caminando sensualmente miraba a su esposo en es momento el la abrazo dandole un soberano chupeton con lengua mientras ella le decia juguetonamente -que desea el sr taisho hoy - el hombre la miraba divertado y a la vez lujurioso sin dudar respondio -me apetece esposa a la carta -ella le pico el ojo y sin dudar le dijo - te espero en el cuarto -_

 _\- en ese instante ella subio a su cuarto dejandolo en su despacho mientras q iyazoy llego arreglo su cama se puso un babydoll negro de encajes luego se puso perfume en el cuello en el nacimiento de los senos y en las muñecas de sus manos luego urgo en uno de sus cajones y encontro lo q buscaba al ver el objeto sonrio con malicia {{o si hoy lo torturaria}} penso ella sin perder tiempo ella metio el objeto debajo de su almohada luego se acosto sensualmente en esta a esperar a su esposo.._

 _~~~~~~~~continuara~~~~~~~~~~_


	3. capitulo2

_*****capitulo_2****_

 _:p_

 _:p_

 _:p_

 _-luego de unos minutos inu-no termino de organizar sus papeles y subio a su habitacion al llegar abrio la puerta este visualizo a su esposa muy sensualmente acostada con sus esbeltas bien torneadas ligeramente cruzadas vestia un baydoll muy sensual su cabello caia muy sutilmente en la almohada o si hoy tomaria el postre entero sin mas se encamino a paso lento a la cama de su esposa se desvistio luego se acosto a su lado ella lo miro por un momento pensando q quizas lo q ella sentia era una simple ilucion.._

 _-sera q me oculta algo por kamy si eso es asi lo pagara muy caro -(pensaba iyazoi)_

 _-pero su esposo la saco abrubta mente de sus pensamientos cuando empezo a comerle a besos sus piernas luego su estomago al momento q iva llegando a los senos iyazoi lo detuvo y le dijo muy sensualmente.._

 _-mi señor deje q yo sea la q lo concienta hoy recuerde hoy yo soy su postre.(acostando a inu-n en la cama)_

 _-este solo se dejo llevar ante tales palabras nunca diria q no se acomodo boca arriba luego iyazoi se le monto encima comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente luego le dibujo un camino desde sus labios a su cuello en ese instante la muy pilla metio las manos debajo de su almohada y saco unos juegos de esposas de policia ella sin `perder tiempo se las puso a su esposo en las muñecas y esposandolo en la cabecera de la cama en ese instante inu-no la miraba intrigado dado q no sabia lo q su esposa keria ..._

 _-pero de un momento a otro cada pensamiento se desvanecio al instante q la mujer enpezo a lamer el torso desnudo de su marido dejandole pequeños mordiscos en su nivea piel blanca ooo q agradable pero ella tenia un plan **sacarle la imformacion a su marido** por ello no podia descuidarse ni por un momento y asi izayoi hizo un camino de besos hasta la parte del sexo de su marido umm al llegar alli ella sin pudor alguno le kito el pantalon de vestir negro dejanlo en puro boxer..._

 _-alli comenzo una rica y tortuosa tortura dado q iyazoi comenzo a lamer por encima del boxer de su marido arrancandole jadeos de su peludo pecho en ese instante ella se levanta y se sienta a horcada sobre el en ese instante ella le dice.._

 _-inu-no dime con kien hablabas hace rato y de q jablaban (enredando sus tersos dedos en la cabellera de su marido)_

 _-iyazoi amor de q hablas yo no estaba hablando con nadie (con ojos nublados por el deceo que le provocaba su esposa)_

 _-inu-n no me mientas yo te escuche decir ({- guarda la merca y los caramelos otra cosa si vuelvez a llamar te matare entendido-}) ahora aclarame de una buena vez q te traez porq te juro q te dejare asi como estas exitado por tocarme (mirandolo muy seriamente)_

 _-i i iyazoy no ..no es lo q piensas princesa yo no puedo decirtelo dado q la seguridad tuya y de nuestro hijos depende de q nunca lo sepan_

 _-taisho en q andas metido dime porq la seguridad de nuestra familia se pondria en riesgo si tu me dices algo no entiendo..._

 _-iyazoy princesa entiendeme por favor yo no puedo decirte nada_

 _-mmmm taisho te veo mal (levantandose de encima de el ) mmm espero q entiendas q si te dejo asi es por tu culpa ok_

 _-no no no iyazoy amor por favor no te vallas estabien tu ganas yo yo tengo negocios turbios esa converzacion q escuchaste era uno de mis socios que llamo a aki a casa cosa q lo tengo prohibido.._

 _-taisho? negocios turbios?(sintiendo como latia su corazon desbocado o si problemas y serios) exijo q me expliques_

 _-iyazoy yo soy un narcotraficante y tambien compro en la subasta de tratas de blanca..._

 _-ta..taisho como como te atreviste a hacernos esto poniendo en peligro a tus hijos a mi q soy tu esposa esto no te lo perdonare jamaz me oyes jamas taisho_

 _-iyazoy amor perdoname mi vida lo hice porq los amo de verdad no me jusgez entiendeme .._

 _-inu-no amarnos? (dandole una cachetadota y gritando encolarizada) tu no amas ni a tu propia vida jamas me escuchas jamas volveras a vernos desde mañana nos iremos ya no kiero permanecer al lado de un hombre q ya no reconosco tu no eres mi marido (dandose vuelta y caminando fuera de su cuarto) y aaa kiero el divorcio taisho(parandose y girando para verlo a con furia).._

 _-y asi saliendo de su propio cuarto hecha un mar de lagrimas era preferible q le hubiera dicho q era un infiel pero no le dijo q era ni mas ni menos un bulgar narco y asi ella fue a dormir al cuarto de huespedes dejando a su ex marido esposado a su cama esa noche la pelinegra lloro desconsoladamente el solo saber q su marido compraba prostitutas fue un baño de agua friaa soyozando en penumbras en su cuarto se entrego en brazos de morfeo..._

 _MIENTRAS EN LA CASA HIGURASHY_

 _-naraku ya habia llegado a su casa como todos los dias pero algo le quitaba la calma y la paz q le entregaban en su hogar dado q cada noche tenia q mentirle a su esposa de q trabajaba hoy pero ya no podia mas hoy le diria la verdad y su mujer lo entenderia en ese instante la encontro en la sala tomando su ya acostumbrado te en ese instante naraku entra y le dice..._

 _-naomy mi vida me amas?(mirandola dulcemente)_

 _-naraku amor porq preguntas q tienes cielo(poniendo el te en la mesa)_

 _-naomy mi vida solo contesta amor (levantandose del mueble y arrodillandose delante de su esposa )_

 _-naraku cielo si te amo como desde la primera vez q te vi en el colegio(mirandolo con profundo amor)_

 _-naomy yo soy un cobarde te e estado_

 _ocultando una gran verdad y ya no puedo mas(tomando las niveas manos de su esposa)_

 _-naraku amor me asustas q sucede amor(agarrando la cara de su esposo)_

 _-naomy yo te fui infiel (bajandole la mirada para no verle a la cara) y de esa noche de copas nacio un hijo varon hace una semana lo conoci..._

 _-naraku (soltandose del agarre del cual la tenia su marido ) me traicionaste donde ? donde quedo el amor q me jurazte en el altar? que te hice para q me dañaras de tal manera?(rompiendose a llorar desconsoladamente)_

 _-naomy amor perdoname yo fui un imbecil jamaz tuve q ir a esa maldita fiesta pero no por ese dezlis yo deje de amarte te amo yo las amo a las tres son mi mayor tesoro_

 _-naraku dime q mas me has ocultado aprobecha esta noche de confecion porq no abra mas_

 _-naomy yo tengo q decirte q no soy un empresario normal yo soy un capo un narcotraficante de drogas y prostitutas_

 _-narakuuuu (pegando un brinco con un grito de espanto ) quien tu quien eres? con kien me case que es lo q te pasa como puedes hacer esto y guardarlo como secreto yo no te reconosco..._

 _-naomy mi amor (tratando de abrazarla ) perdoname no sabia como decirte mi vida de verdad perdoname mi amor yo te amo con todo mi corazon_

 _-no no naraku no me toques me oyes no lo hagas apartir de hoy te olvidas de q estuviste casado conmigo y de q tuviste dos hijas entendido naraku mañana me ire con mis hijas de japon para nunca mas volver y con ello quiero el divorcio ya no kiero estar atada a un ser q no tiene palabra como tu..._

 _-naomy mi viiida yo..._

 _-dando asi terminada la converzacion naomy al igual q iyazoi ella se fue a dormir al cuarto de huespedes llorando desconsolada por tantos secretos guardados de su marido ya no keria pensar solo keria dormir y olvidar la mala noche q tuvo ..._

 _ççççççççççççç-CONTINUARA-ççççççççççççç_


	4. capitulo 3

_****capitulo_3***_

 _:o_

 _:o_

 _:o_

 _-a la mañana siguiente en la mancion taisho se levantaban un par de ojis dorados de su sueño pero uno de ellos al abrir sus ojos enfoco una nivea y tersa mano con rasgos finos ya el sabia quien era decidido a preguntarle el porq se habia quedado con el y con su hermano se voltio a encararla al voltear le dijo_

 _~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~_

 _-madre (susurrandole muy suave para despertarla).._

 _-mmmmmmm (abriendo sus ojos marrones y encontrandose con la mirada preocupada y curiosa de su hijo mayor)_

 _-madre porq dormiste aqui que paso con papa ?(acariciandole la mejilla)_

 _-mmmm mi cachorro cuando creciste tan rapido (mirandolo con ternura)_

 _-madre (frunciendo el ceño )no me cambies el tema otra vez peliaron verdad (con un tono triste)_

 _-sesshomaru contigo no puedo finjir verdad (despeinando a su cachorro) la verdad mi pequeño hombre ayer tu padre me confeso un secreto pero mi vida no importa apartir de hoy ustedes y yo viviremos en francia (forzando un sonrisa)_

 _-madre pero porq nos vamos sabes muy bien q yo aun estoy en clases y ni se diga las clases de karate con el sensei madre (haciendo un lindo puchero)_

 _-hijo llegando a francia los inscribire a los dos en las mejores escuelas y por tus clases no importa yo te pondre con el mejor alla (dandole un beso en la frente y levantandose)_

 _-mama y papa va a ir con nosotros?( viendo como se detenia iyazoi en seco)_

 _-cachorro (formandosele un nudo en la garganta) no el no vendra con nosotros SU TRABAJO SE LO IMPIDE (esas ultimas palabras lo dijo con un deje de tristeza)..._

 _""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

 _-iyazoi se levanto dando terminada la converzacion saliendo del cuarto de sus hijos para ir hablar con la nana de ellos y pedirle un gran favor mientras sessho despertaba muy amorosamente a su hermano menor ..._

 _!_

 _\- inyasha levantate madre nos espera en el comedor (sarandeandolo un poco)_

 _-mmmmm no kiero (enrollandose de nuevo)_

 _-inuyasha conste te trate de despertarte amablemente pero como siempre tu solo reaccionas a lo bruto ****pum-pum-pum****(le cayo literalmente a almohadazos al pobre inu)_

 _-pero q diablos ahhhh sesshomaru yaaa yaaa desperte yaa me rindo (se levantaba un inuyasha desaliñado y un tanto dormido jajajaja)_

 _-Hmmm vez q tengo razon (reia divertido)_

 _-Feh! se puede saber porq me levantas tam ***amorosamente*** (un tanto sarcastico mientras levantaba para ir al baño)_

 _-madre me dijo q nos iremos esta tarde a vivir a francia (sumamente irritado y molesto)_

 _-mmmm y porq adems q pasara con tus practicas y nuestras clases (saliendo del baño)_

 _-Hmmm no se madre no me explico nada (le mintio dado q aun no sabia como explicarselo) apuratee ya pareces niña arreglandote tanto (arqueando una perfecta ceja platiada)_

 _-Feh! como dice padre el hombre debe de andar pulcramente vestido por si consegimos a nuestra alma gemela( sonriendo divertido)_

 _-ja! pero tu te arreglas de mas inuyasha ademas a mi no me hace falta por donde paso dejo hechizada a las niñas (encogiendose de hombros ) no lo puedo evitar_

 _-cuidado sesshomaru algun dia ese ego te matara jajajajaj bueno ya bajo me falta el collar q madre nos regalo no se donde rayos lo puse (rascandose la cabeza tratande de acordarse)_

 _-Hmmm irresponzable lo dejaste en nuestra mesa de noche en el cajon de abajo apurate voy al comedor (rolando los ojos)_

 _-jaa ahh si es verdad gracias bro (sacando el collar)..._

 _-en ese instante bajaban los dos hermanos a dezayunar para iniciar asi su dia normal_

 _~~~~~~MIENTRAS EN LA CASA HIGURASHY~~~~~~_

 _-a las carreras bajan dos peliazabache una mas grande q la otra en ese instante entraban al comedor donde ya estaba su madre dezayunando las niñas la saludan alegremente..._

 _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

 _-madre buenos dias (besando la mejilla de su mama)_

 _-buenos dias mi princesa como dormiste kikyo (abrazandola dulcemente)_

 _-mama mas o menos ya q los ronkidos de ahome no me dejaron jajajaaj (reia divertida mientras se sentaba)_

 _-heyyy kikyo yo no ronco maaaaa buenos dias(abrazando a su madre y plantandole un beso en la mejilla)_

 _-mis princesas no peleen saben q nunca me a gustado eso ademas hoy estan hermosaS (mirandolas con amor) niñas hoy haremos un viaje nosotras 3_

 _-madre? porq nos vamos y adonde_

 _-kikyo hija como sabes soy diseñadora de modas por ende me salio un trabajo en paris y yo acepte esta tarde saldremos de japon por eso necesito hija q tu le digas al direcctor q deseo charlar con el_

 _-mmmmm esta bien madre yo le digo (un poco triste)pero no entiendo algo madre que pasara con mi recital de el cascanueces q es el 20 de diciembre_

 _-kikyo yo te inscribire en paris en una escuela mucho mejor_

 _-mmmm como digas madre_

 _-maadre y padre porq no viene ?_

 _-ahome kerida el no podra tiene asuntos q atender a quien en sengoku_

 _-ohh ya madre pero eso kiere decir q no vere mas a inu verdad (triste)_

 _-no mi niña esta tarde iremos al parque a ver si lo conseguimos y asi podras despedirte.._

 _-oki ma_

 _-bueno me tengo q ir mis princesas su padre no esta en casa asi ke diganle a el ***TIO jakcotsu*** q las acompañe al colegio yo tengo q ir a la embajada de japon por sus pasaportes (despidiendose y dando un beso a cada una)_

 _«_

 _-dando asi terminada el desayuno naomy salio en busca de los papeles de sus hijas mientras ellas le decian al ***TIO*** jakcotsu q las acompañara a la escuela a lo que el muy gustoso acepto al cabo de una hora llegaban a la escuela kikyo y ahome mientras q iyazoi estaba en la embajad con todos los papeles en mano listos para sacar el pasaporte de sus hijos para poder irse de viaje.._

 _-en ese momento mientras ella esperaba su turno levanto la mirada y en la entrada vio como entraba naomy su vieja amiga lo mas raro es q estaba en la embajada a igual q ella en ese instante iyazoi se levanta y le grita """"""NAOMY AMIGA POR AQUI"""" en ese instante la peli negra voltio divisando a la persona q la llamaba y sin mas se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su amiga alli en el mismo sitio q ella en ese preciso momento naomy se diriguio a donde se encontraba sentada iyazoi al llegar le dijo..._

 _-iyazoi amiga pero q agradable coincidencia que haces aki (abrazando a iyazoi)_

 _-naomyy amiga lo mismo digo bueno yo saldre de viaje con mis cachorros por ello vine a sacarles su pasaporte(correspondiendole el abrazo)_

 _-iyazoi y te quedas a vivir o solo vas de viaje amiga(sentandose a su lado)_

 _-naomy bue amiga yo creo q si me kedare a vivir ya no tengo nada q buscar en japon (suspirando mirando al infinito)_

 _-iyazoi amiga q carajo te hizo inu-no taisho juro q lo degollare le quitare pelo por pelo lo dejare calvo (formandose el aura maligna asi como cuando ahome aplasta a inu con su ***ABAJO*** en el anime asi mismo jajaja seguimos)_

 _-na naomy amiga trankilizate q das miedo_

 _-jejeje! sorry amiga a veces me exalto q dices si despues de buscar los pasaportes salimos por un cafe amiga hoy necesito de ty y mucho (baja la mirada sumamente triste)_

 _-hai! naomy asi lo haremos_

 _\- ambas esperaban su turno al cabo de una hora las llamaron cada una presento sus papeles pero estos no le kerian dar la visa instantaneamente dado q le pedian q esperaran minimo 5 meses mas ambas dijieron q no pero al decir los apellidos de sus esposos HIGURASHY and TAISHO el gerente salio como alma q lleva el diablo dado q sabian kienes eran_

 _-el gerente al darles la visa le dijo ***OHH MIL PERDONES DAMAS DIGANLE A SUS MARIDOS Q SOLO FUE UNA ESTUPIDES DE MI NUEVA EMPLEADA ASI NO TENDREMOS PROBLEMAS CON ESOS NARCOS*** tanto iyazoi y naomy palidecieron dado q los hombres q decribia y akien tanto temian ellas no lo reconocian no podian ser sus maridos ellos no son asi no?..._

 _-pero lo q esta a la vista no necesita anteojos no se podian engañar ellas sabian q sus maridos solo eran una careta de mentiras esa es la razon de la cual quieren irse del pais con sus hijos para velar por su seguridad y bienestar para poderlos terminar de criar trankilos_

 _-al salir ambas quedaron en encontrarse en un parque de diverciones ***EL LUNA PARK(este parq existe yo fui y deje medio estomago pegado en el martillo y el la montaña rusa :v jajaja horrible)***dado q ambas irian a buscar a sus retoños dado asi asentada la cita se despidieron momentanea mente mientras cada una se diriguia a buscar a sus hijos iyazoi a sesshomaru y inuyasha,,mientras q naomy iria a buscar a kikyo y ahome..._

 _-al llegar a la escuela de ahome y kikyo todos sus compañeros se despedian de ellas muy alegres naomy al llegar a su lado le dice que van a el pàrque de diverciones en ese momento las niñas aceptan corriendo se montan en la limosina mientras q ciertos ojis ambar resibian a su madre de abrazos y besos dado q su madre iyazoi los fuese a buscar en ese instante ella le dice q pasaran un dia sensacional dado q irian a un parq de diverciones..._

 _-al cabo de hora y media llegan ambas amigas a luna park ambas se divisan ya tenian a sus tesoros al lado sin dudar presentan a sus hijos e hijas_

 _{[{{{{{{{[{{{{{{{{_

 _-hola naomy q bueno q ya llegaron mira te presento a Sesshomaru Alberth Monaco Taisho (señalando a mi sesshy :v)_

 _-es un placer señora naomy (haciendo una reverencia delante de naomy y mirandolas muy serio)_

 _-y este es Inuyasha Williams Monaco Taisho mi hijo menor ya lo conoces (señalando a inu)_

 _\- es muy grato verlas a las tres señoritas (sonriendo ampliamente y clavando su ambarina mirada en ahome)_

 _-ohh iyazoi q bellos caballeritos tienes pero yo no quedo atras te presento a las luces de mi vida ella es Kikyo Evangeline Mondragon Higurashy mi hija mayor (señalandola )_

 _-es un placer conocerlos señora iyazoi y jovenes taisho (haciendo una reverencia y mirandolos serena)_

 _\- y esta es mi pequeña Ahome Elizabeth Mondragon Higurashy mi hija menor( señalando a una risueña ahome)_

 _-es muy grato volverlos a ver (clavando la mirada dulce en inu)_

 _-ohhh naomy son hermosas tus princesas son unicas (acariciandole las mejillas a las niñas)bueno niños aki tienen dinero para los boletos y dinero para las golosinas se llevan a las niñas kikyo y ahome y ojo sean caballeros con ellas_

 _-Hmmm como digas madre (caminando hacia kikyo)oye kieres ir a comprar los tiquets_

 _-aja si joven sesshomaru (un tanto nerviosa)_

 _-Hai! madre (caminando sonriendo hacia ahome) oie señorita ahome ki ...kie...kieres acompañarme a algun juego (un tanto sonrojado)_

 _-s..si joven inuyasha (sonrojada como un tomate)_

 _-cuidense nosotras estaremos por aki vigilandolos.._

 _}}}}}}}}}}}}}}_

 _-kikyo y sessh compraron el la boleteria 2 rollos de tiquets uno selo dieron a inu y con el otro se quedaron ellos en ese instante sessho le dice a kikyo.._

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _-señorita kikyo donde desea montarse (mirando las atracciones)_

 _-mmmm joven sessho que opina si nos montamos en los carritos chocones (mirando la atraccion con una media sonrisa)_

 _-Hm señorita (arqueando una perfecta ceja platinada) no crees que es un juego peligroso para una niña (mirandola incredulo).._

 _-mmm joven entonces tu q opinas (frunciendo el ceño)_

 _-Hm pues que opinas el juego de las tazas de te esas q estan alla (señalando el juego)_

 _-como kiera (encogiendose de hombros)_

 _-ok_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _-ambos caminaron a la atraccion ambos en silencio pero en sus mentes estudiandose unos a otros en la mente de sessho este pensaba [[[-Hm! pero por kamy q se a creido se supone q es niña no (mirandola de reojo)pero aun asi quiere juegos peligrosos como los carrito chocones y si se lastima noooo! eso no ella tiene una linda sonrisa pero q diantres ya me paresco a mi hermano en definitiva lo idiota eso se pega (negando con la cabeza)-]]] mientras kikyo pensaba casi igual q su acompañante dado q estaba un tanto molesta por no subirse al juego q queria [[[-pero que diablos se a creido este claro! que soy niña pero que tiene q ver q me gusten los juegos peligrosos (viendo a sessh de reojo) yo se q me puedo cuidar bien ademas me intriga su mirada esconde un secreto pero aun no desifro q es ahhhsss! pero q rayos ya pienso como ahome(frunciendo el ceño)_

 _-mientras q ahome y inu pasaban su tempo amenamente entre risas premios chucherias y una que otras miradas sonrojadas q se daban pero ya entrada la tarde ambos se encontraban comiendo una ricas cotufas acarameladas en ese instante inuyasha le dice_

 _-ahome (mirandola dulcemente) mañana madre sessho y yo nos iremos a francia pero yo no kiero ir.._

 _-inuyasha porq no kieres ir (mirandolo dulcemente)_

 _-porq dejaria aki en japon muchas cosas y (mirando al suelo sonrojado) tambien deria personas q kiero (jugando con sus tersos dedos)_

 _-ohhh inuyasha ya comprendo pero igual algun dia volveras no (en cojiendo de hombros)asi q alegrate q las cosas q dejes aki y las personas q tambien dejes estaran esperando por ty (sonriendole divertidamente)_

 _-ahome tu lo crees asi pero igual cuando vuelva nadie me reconocera dado q madre no kiere volver mas a japon_

 _-bueno inu como dice mi papa ***EN LA VIDA HAY Q TENER SIEMPRE UNA ESPERANZA*** (soriendole divertida) sabes madre tambien se quiere ir pero a paris con mi nee-san y yo pero yo no kiero ir y dejarte aqui eres el primer niño q conosco q no critica mis ojos(cerrando fuerte mente sus ojitos) a veces me siento como un monstruo_

 _-FEH! y quien diablos ahome te critico tus ojos (clavando su ambarina mirada en ella ) ademas linda es lo q te hace maravillosa al tener un ojo de un color y otro de otro tiendes hacer unica y no ser facilmente comparada con nadie mas y de hecho esa cualidad tuya fue q me llamamo la atencion_

 _-inu q lindo muchas gracias ya vez el porq no kiero irme (suspirando pesadamente)_

 _-ahome te dare un regalo q me dieron a mi cuando yo naci es digamos q mi amuleto de la buena suerte pero prometeme q no me olvidaras (la miraba seriamente)_

 _-Hai! te lo prometo inuyasha pero q me daras (con curiosidad)_

 _-un collar ahome q madre y padre mandaron hacer para mi al momento de nacer es como el simbolo de la familia que se yo (encogiendose de hombros) toma ahome esta es mi promesa de nunca olvidarme y de que cuando estemos mas grandes te casaras conmigo (quitandose el collar del cuello y entregandoselo a ahome)_

 _-inu q lindo (abrazandolo y dandole un tierno beso)es precioso y un tanto mistico pero yo tambien tengo algo para ty inu pero cierra los ojos_

 _\- Fehh! ahome el caballero aki soy yo no tu (haciendo un lindo puchero)pero como diga mi futura esposa (cerrando sus ambarinas motas)_

 _-tranki inu nadie se enterara (sacando de el cuello de su vestido lila un dije ) ahora abre los ojos inuyasha_

 _-ohhh q lindo ahome para mi (recibiendo el dije en sus pequeñas manos) sabes este sera nuestra promesa nunca ahome nunca te olvidare (extrechando a ahome en sus brazos).._

 _-no muy lejos de alli dos chicos particularmente aburrido de su nueva compañia miraban un tanto mosquedos como sus hermanos entaban en plena melancolia de despedida como q a sehhomaru y a kikyo solo una simple palabra les paso por la mente [[{{~MELCOCHA~}}]] o si ambos tenian un sierto deje de desprecio por el evidente sentimiento que profesaban sus hermanos menores aun asi sessho rompio el silencio_

 _-inuyasha se ve patetico profesandole amor a esa niña cuando ni ellos mismos saben q es dicho sentimientos (entre cerrando los ojos un tanto enojado)_

 _\- jmm! sesshomaru y tu si sabes q es el amor (clavandole la mirada muy atentamente) a duras penas tu dices unas 3 silabas a lo mucho asi q lo dudo q tu sepas q es amor (mirando a ahome y inu como se reian)_

 _-Hm! kizas y tenga razon en q yo no parlo mas de 3 palabras con gente insivilizada (mirando kikyo de reojo)pero aun asi charlo y pierdo mi tiempo contigo no ( la loca:oooohhh sii este sessh es todo una chupetica de ajo con chicle de limon acido acido ¬.¬ jajajajaja oki seguimos)_

 _-ja! sesshomaru que gracioso eres (un tanto sarcastica)aun asi yo si se lo q es el amor al menos de hermanos (mirando detenidamente a ahome con un brillo de anelo en sus ojos marrones cosa q no paso desapercibido por sessho)_

 _-lo haces sonar como si de verdad tu ***AMOR DE HERMANA*** fuera tal cosa (sessh solo estaba probando la desidad del amor de hermanos) y para tu informacion si se q es el amor incondicional de un hemano cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo mal (posando su mirada en inu)_

 _\- cree lo q kieras sessho desde q ahome nacio yo la ame y eso q tenia tan solo 2 años mas ella y me prometi q jamas la abandoaria no dejaria q nadie le hiciera daño pero entiendo q un..(haciendo un silencio mientras veia despectivamente a sessho de arriba a abajo como buscando la palabra ideal para el y se debatia en dos ***SER?o PERSONA?***pero solo por educacion tomaria la segunda) ...un..una persona como tu no entienda de lo q hablo y si me permites madre me llama( levantandose y dejando a sessho de piedra )_

 _-Hmm ! ahs pero q niña tan engrida (dibujando una media sonrisa) claro q se lo q significa tener algo q proteger aunq esa persona ni se entere(dandole una ligera mirada a inu luego levantandose para ir a comprar un refresco).._

 _-no muy lejos de hay se encontraban las madre y mejores amigas reunidas tomando cafe contandose algunos aspectos de su vida y dandole una ligera mirada al pasado cuando todo era tann ***DIFERENTE***aunq ambos las traicionaron jamas dejarian de amarlos y eso era lo q las irrata a morir pero aun asi esa era una gran verdad ellas amanbas a las bestias de sus maridos..sin apartar la mirada de sus hijos se reian por las caras q ponian pero a la vez al ver a inuyasha y ahome tan ***JUNTOS*** sin pensarlo ambas se les paso por la mente la misma loca idea que quizas daria el mejor de las uniones en un futoro reuniendo de una vez por todas ambas casas"""TAISHO and HIGURASHY"""" con esta union limarian las azperezas q hay entre ambos maridos pero solo kamy sabe los q nos deparan sin mas iyazoi le dijo a su amiga_

 _-naomy mira a nuestros pequeños se ven adorables no crees (mirando a inuyasha y ahome mientras juganban a ***DALE AL PAYASO***) bueno al menos los menores se divierten (clavando la mirada en sessho mientras se comia una manzana acaramelada )_

 _-iyazoi amiga si jamas vi reir tanto a mi pequeña ahome como lo hace al lado de inuyasha (mirando a ambos con cariño mientras ahome abrazaba un peluche gigante de un_

 _perro blanco (loca: :v chicas imaguinen la forma de bestia de sesshy-sexy pero en peluche asi jajajaj :3 ok seguimos) y bueno quien quita a mi hija kikyo le caiga bien el pequeño caballerito de sesshomaru (mirando a kikyo sentada a su lado mientras comia un algodon de azucar en silencio y muy muy lejos de sesshomaru) mas adelante pero sabes iyazoi se me ocurrio algo_

 _-Hmmm! sera lo q yo estoy pensado amiga (mirandola fijamente) pero quizas pienso q a ellos no les guste nada de nada_

 _-iyazoi que tal si comprometemos a nuestros hijos al menos los mayores pues supongo q algun dia regresaremos al menos para q mis hijas sepan donde nacieron_

 _-cierto naomy viendolo asi tienes razon pero aun asi me preocupa el futuro pero con concluyo q al menos sesshomaru y kikyo estaran comprometidos desde hoy hasta el dia q nos volvamos a ver por ello deberiamos estaren contacto_

 _-claro iyazoii toma mi correo escribeme hay mientras no sepa aun el numero de telefono_

 _-bien es un trato entonces amiga quizas seamos con suegras_

 _-bueno iyazoi ya se nos esta haciendo tarde para partir a paris ya es hora de irnos amiga te deseo su erte en francia para y y tus bebes (abrazandola tiernamente)pero eso si no perderemos el contacto_

 _-naomy es cierto amiga ya voy retrasada y claro no perderemos el contacto y menos por el futuro de nuestros hijos cuidate amiga_

 _-en ese momento ambas madres anuncia q ya se tienen q ir casi corriendo sesshomaru y kikyo corrieron a las limo de sus madres ya querian terminar esa tortuosa tarde pero habia un par de tortolos q casi lloran cuan ambas madres les dijieron q ya tenian q irse sin mas se abrazaron inuyasha y ahome dandose un ***HASTA LUEGO*** luego con la mirada en el piso suspirando por el otro se encaminaron a la limo ese instante iyazoi y naomy se despidieron para irse con sus hijos directo a casa a recoger las maletas de su viaje..._

€€€€€€€€ _-CONTINUARA-€€€€€€€_


	5. capitulo4

_****CAPITULO_4****_

 _:v_

 _:v_

 _:v_

 _\- al llegar iyazoi en la limosina a la mansion taisho esta entro en el garage al ver al rededor se fijo en el ferrari negro q conduce su esposo al instante supo q el habia llegado inu y sessh se bajaron del carro corriendo a contarle a su padre el dia q tuvieron hoy bueno almenos inuyasha ya q nuestro sesshomaru nunca hablaba con su padre ellos al entrar vieron a su padre en su despacho sin dudar a paso lento entraron inu-n al verlos le dijo_

 _-cachorros como les fue hoy (_ **mirandolos dulcemente)**

 _-Hm! a mi horriblemente aburrido padre (_ **frunciendo el ceño)**

 _-Feh! sesshomaru pero yo te vi hablando mas de tres palabras con ella (_ _ **reia divertido)**_

 _-Hm inuyasha eso lo hice para no ser mal educado pero q dices tu si hasta regalaste tu simbolo de la familia a ella_ **( sonriendo divertido)**

 _-Feh! es una promesa q hicimos de q algun dia nos volveriamos a ver_ **( con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos )** _ademas de q cuando crescamos ella sera mi esposa_ **(sonrojado al maximo)**

 **-** _Hmm! melcocha simplemente enpalagoso_

 _-Jmmmm ! asi q mis cachorros tuvieron un dia diferente pero que bueno mis hijos_ **(mirandolos divertidos)** _Jmmm cachorros tengo q decirles algo hoy se iran con su madre de viaje nosotros nos separaremos un tiempo mis cachorros yo me quedo aqui y ustedes se van con ella_ **(en ese instante entraba iyazoi pero paro al escuchar las palabras de su marido)**

 _\- padre pero porq ya no nos kieren yo no he peliado mas con sessho hasta nos portamos bien_

 _-inu hijo es solo problema de tu madre y mio pero ambos escuchenme bien_ **(mirandolos seriamente)** _nosotros los amamos tal y como son ambos son la luz de nuestra vida no queremos q nada les pase por ello su madre los llevara de viaje solo prometanme algo LOS DOS que se portaran bien que le haran caso a su madre mis pequeños.._

 _-Hm! lo prometo padre_

 _-te lo prometo viejo_

 _-asi es q me gusta recuerden aunq no este a su lado siempre los estare esperandolos son mis hijos y nunca los olvidare los amo a ustedes y a su madre aunq cometi unas burradas y la perdi aun la amo_ **( abrazando a sus hijos)**

 _\- en ese instante a iyazoi se le puso un nudo en la garganta habia escuchado las palabras de su esposo todas y cada unas se le clavaron en el corazon gravandose a fuego en el su alma el corazon latia sin frenos mientras sus brazos le dolian por ir abrazarlo pero sus labios se morian por tocar y saborear una vez mas el nectar q solo el era el dueño indescriptiblemente lo amaba con cada friba de su ser pero no jamas lo perdonaria eso nunca.._

 _-en ese momento termino de entrar mientras caminaba a paso lento a su habitacion sentia la mirada de su marido en la espalda la curiosidad la estaba matando pero no no ella no doblegaria su orguyo ya no sin para entro en el cuarto se cambio y agarro sus maletas luego una mucama las bajo mientras ella le decia a sus retoños {{{-SESSHOMARU INUYASHA pequeños es hora de irnos-}}} ya ella estaba en la entrada todo estaba listo maletas en la limosina pasajes en mano con la visa a la mano tambien en ese instante salen corriendo sus cachorros para meterse en la limo iyazoi con suma nostalgia mira por ultima vez su antiguo hogar dando suspiros pesados se mete en la limo donde los llevaria directo al jet privado de los taisho ..._

 _$$$$$$$$ MIENTRAS CON NAOMY$$$$$$$_

 _-ya las azabache llegaron a la mansion pero naomy por evitar verse con naraku no quizo bajar solo le pidio a la nana de las niñas hinata q bajara las 3 maletas mientras q naomy les dijo q fueran a despedirse de su padre ambas asintieron y bajaron rumbo al despacho de su padre al llegar naraku les dice_

 _««««««««««««««««««««««««_

 _-hijas mis princesas ya se van_

 _-si padre ya nos vamos con madre_ **(con una mirada triste)**

 _-yo no te kiero dejar padre_ **(con lagrimas q caian de sus inusuales ojos)**

 _-mis niñas no no me lloren q me siento peor yo tampoco quiero q se vallan pero asi lo decidio su madre yo ya no puedo hacer mas_ **(abrazandolas cariñosamente)** _yo cometi un error y la estoy pagando con creces_

 _-padre porq nos vamos con mama ustedes ya no se aman_ **(con sus ojos marrones cristalizado por las lagrimas )**

 _-kikyo hija no digas eso mi niña yo amo a su mama con cada latido de mi corazon solo nos damos tiempo para poder enmendar las cosas mi niña jamas pienses q yo las voy a abandonar porq eso no pasara_ **( mirandolas seriamente)** _ademas mis amores les tengo una buena noticia ustedes tienen un hermano que se llama onigumo tiene el cabello azabache con rojo,,,sus ojos son verdes,,su piel blanca es cariñoso y muy educado algun dia se los presentare_

 _-e..es por eso no ?_ **(mirandolo con ira)** _es por eso q madre se va y nos lleva con ella porq ya tienes el heredero varon q tanto ansias NARAKU?_ **(cerrando sus puños de la ira)** _cambiaste a madre le rompiste el corazon por andar con una fursia ?_ **( nota: fursia es prostituta pero no se lo puedo poner en la boca de la pequeña kikyo se veria feo :3 jajaja asi q la dejo con fursia :p u_u yo y mis locuras vamossss)** _. tu ..tu crees q no escuchamos como madre llora todas las noches yo no sabia porq mi dulce madre lloraba siempre tengo q trankilizar a ahome para q no me pregunte mas y ahora nos dices q dejas q madre se valla triste con el corazon roto por culpa de tu amiga q te dio un hijo varon_ **(mirandolo friamente)** _te detesto olvidate q tuviste hija mayor porq tu para mi moriste el mismo dia q le rompiste el corazon a mi madre NARAKU!_ **(viendo como su padre estaba en shock)**

 _-kikyo_ **(despues de salir del shock mirandola con ira le suelta una bofetada)** _jamas jamas te permitire que me desobedescas aun eres mii hija y si es de pegarte para q reacciones eso hare ahora vete con tu madre_

 _-TE ODIO NARAKU_ **(sobandose la mejilla mientras lo miraba con desden y odio )** _olvidate q yo aceptare a ese bastardo la unica escucha bien la unica hermana q yo tengo se llama AHOME mas nadie_ **(ella se voltio y se fue dejando a su padre de piedra)**

 **-** _en ese instante naraku cayo de rodillas al frente de ahome q haste este momento lloro de tristeza y rabia incluida jamas penso q su padre les haria algo asi.._

 _-que hice_ **(mirandose la palma de la mano)** _perdi a mi princesa kikyo tambien soy un imbecil ..._

 _-padre no digas eso aun no la pierdes nee-san solo lo dijo porq esta triste como yo y madre jamas diria algo q no siente_ **(acariciandole le cabeza a su propio padre)**

 _-a-ahome yo tengo miedo no me kiero quedar sin ustedes_

 _-padre no temas algun dia regresaremos cuando eso pase me presentaras a mi hermano si_ **(abrazandolo en forma de despedida )**

 _«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««_

 _\- dando asi terminada el adios ahome con lagrimas en sus ojos salio de alli para refujiarse a los brazos de su madre montandose en la limo diriguiendose a el aeropuerto ...ambas esposas partieron ese mismo 15 de septiembre para no volver o al menos eso pensaban ellas mientras sus retoños sessh y kikyo pensaban en infinidades de cosas dado q aun son niños pero son maduros para su corta edad kikyo pensaba_ **{{¬** **padre nos traiciono el engaño a mi madre por ningun motivo aceptare a ese bastardo como mi sangre eso ni muerta ademas yo le hice una promesa** _(mirando a su hermana)_ **a ahome jamas dejare q le pase nada malo no kiero verla llorar ni sufrir juro q hare todo lo q este a mi alcanze para verla feliz asi sea acosta de mi propia felicidad no me importa con tal que ella no sufra lo hare** **¬}}** _mientras q nuestro pequeño peli-platiado pensaba_ **{{{¬¬** **madre esta muy triste pienso qpadre pudo a ver hecho algo muy malo solo con mirarla me doy de cuenta ella sufre no lo soporto tendre que ser fuerte por los no kiero q madre decaiga quiero verla sonreir** _(mirando a su madre con preocupacion)_ **ademas mi brot es muy enano aun pero aunq el sea pequeño siempre lo protegere hare realidad la promesa q le hice el dia q naci nada ni nadie le hara mal no le tocara ni un pelo por ello yo me meti en clases de karate dado q mi bro es mas romantico** _(mirando como inu veia el dije q le regalo ahome y sonreia como idiota)_ **aunq yo lo moleste lo prefiero asi y no frio y amargado como yo pero hare todo lo humanamente posible para q el sea feliz** **~~}}}** _.._

 _-pero nuestros enanos enamorados mientras veian por la ventanilla del avion ambos INUYASHA y AHOME pesaban el dia q se volverian a ver de nuevo dado q a ambos la flecha de cupido los toco cada uno tenia el regalo de despedida en la mano inu pensaba_ **[[¬¬** **ahome cuando nos iremos a encontrar otra vez me encantas eres una niña linda y el dije q me diste siempre lo tendre cerca de mi corazon** _(mirando el dije con un brillo en los ojos)_ **aunque es un tanto extraño fijando su ambarina mirada en el** _(el dije era redondo ..mediano,, hecho con plata en chapado de diamante ,,,en oro los detalles eran un cuarto de luna menguante al fondo con un resplandeciente sol al frente y atras de el dije tenia unas iniciales ***E..M*** finamente tallado en plata )_ **igual lo guardare muy bien mi querida ahome** **¬¬]]** _mientras en otra parte una peli-azabache pensaba_ **{{~~** **kamy extrañare sengoku aki dejo a papa mis amigas mi casa mi colegio y aa inuyasha** _(suspirando y apretando el collar entre su mano )_ **cuando nos iremos a ver inuyasha q lindo fuiste hoy al darme un regalo tan propio y original** _(examinando la prenda)_ **aunq es un tanto llamativo** _(pasando sus tersos dedos por encima del collar)_ **pero q significara estas iniciales** _(el fino collar consistia en una cadena de oro de 18kilates el dige era de plata y el grabado era un lobo siberiano aullando y a su lado dos letras en grandes ****W..M**** todo era en oro y plata )_ **pero igual nunca te olvidare inuyasha** _..._

 _-asi ambas mujeres llegaron a su destino con sus hijos ellas les dijieron a sus hijos ***_ **nuevo camino nueva vida** _*** esto kiere decir q ninguno llevaria los apelllidos malditos ***HIGURASHY y TAISHO*** como tanpoco usarian sus primer nombre dado q ella los inscribieron solo con segundos nombres y segundos apellido a los Taisho WILLIAMS MONACO (inuyasha) ALBERT MONACO (sesshomaru ) esta idea q se le ocurrio iyazoi ninguno de sus esposos las buscarian ni darian con ella solo el destino y kamy los reuniria otra vez mientras q las Higurashy EVANGELINE MONDRAGON (kikyo) y ELIZABETH MONDRAGON (ahome) quedando asi ocultos de sus padres y protegiendo la seguridad de estos en ese instantes sus hijos se encribieron en escuelas tambien en practica de karate (sessh) tambien clases de musica (inu).._

 _-mientras q las chicas mondragon ambas ivan a la escuela mixta en paris tambien una a clases de balet (kikyo) y en clases de baile y canto (ahome) cumpliendo la promesa los hijos mayores de las mujeres protegian a los menores mientras q los aludidos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma en sus clases y caprichos de su madre tanto asi q al cabo de 15 dias se acoplaron los paises francia y paris para no desepcionar a sus madres en ningun momento y asi pasaron los años..._

‰‰‰‰‰‰ **CONTINUARA** _‰‰‰‰‰_


	6. capitulo 5

******CAPITULO_5*****

 **:3**

 **:3**

 **:3**

 **¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤~~10 AÑOS DESPUES (en la actualidad)~~¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

 **\- los años pasaron llenos de tristezas emociones risas proteccion y sobretodo un amor incondicional de hermanos si ambos hermanos mayores taisho y higurashy tenian ese vinculo fraterno ese q te hace defender a tu hermano compartir todo con el hasta los dolores casi como si fueran gemelos** _(esto me pasaba a mi con mi hermano :/ hasta q murio bue sigamos)_ **dotando de experiencia a los taisho y a las higurashy los cuatros pasaron de **** _niños/as a hombres y mujeres_ **** hechos y derechos tanto fue asi que ellos en si solo se dedicaban a lo ecencial inu a sus clases de musica mientras q sessho a hacer la maestria de su carrera pero aun asi ya ninguno recordaba a las niñas higurashy inu aun mentenia el dije q ahome le regalo pero jamas se acordaba de su cara aun asi el se convirtio en el tipico chico popular en francia o si era deSeado por todas pero casi ninguna era la privilegiada en salir con el**

 **-este al igual q su hermano solo mantenia cabeza a sus clases de musica pero aun asi tenia tiempo para sadisfacer las necesidades de su madre dado q siempre le pedia q se tomaran fotos con ella ellos muy extrañados accedian sin preguntar ni chistar pero lo q ellos no sabian esq aun la viejas amigas y **CON SUEGRAS*** se mantuvieron en contacto esta se platicaban de todo tanto asi q ambas veian a los hijos de la otra sin q ellos tuvieran la menor idea osea iyazoi tenia fotos de ahome y kikyo mientras q naomy tenia fotos de inuyasha y sesshomaru ..**

 **-ambas estabam planeando ya en concretar el ***COMPROMISO*** entre sus hijos mayores dando que el tiempo estipulado se vencio**

 **-sin dudar esa fresca mañana de verano el 14 de septiembre del 2000 en francia una hermosa mujer de hablaria con sus cachorros como ella muy amorosamente les decia en ese instante la bella mujer de unos 40 años bien llevados se levantava de su gran cama a hacer dezayuno dado q michaell el cocinero no estaba y ya sabiendo como comian sus cachorros tenia q hacer un banquete literalmente aun asi ella amaba hacerles de comer era una de sus partes favorita q solo una vez a la semana se podia hacer dado q por culpa de su trabajo era muy complicado existir siempre en la vida de sus hijos ella trabajaba en diseñar y crear prendas para las mises y hermosos vestidos de novias para las mujeres de alta sociedad ella al separar se de inu-no taisho ejercio su profecion para poderle dar estabilidad a sus hijos...**

 **-al llegar a la cocina metio literalmente la cabeza en la nevera de dos puertas de donde saco 5 clases de jugo,,leche,,frutas,,queso,,jamon y mermelada luego de dejar todo en el meson se diriguio a la alacena alli saco harina de trigo,,agarro huevos,,saco la vainilla,, el azucar,, el cereal,,pan de sadwis,, el cirope de chocolate,, despues de tener toda la mezcla se dispuso hacer unas ricas pankekas(** _nota: es como los jotkeis -u_u no se como razos se escribe :p pero si en la vida real se hacen con harina de trigo ,,huevos,,azucar y un toque de sal mmm :3 eso queda delicioso y con un toque de miel o cirope quedan mejor sigamos)_ **en ese instante se escuchan pasos la bella mujer sonrie sin dudas supo q eran su cachorro este al bajar en foca a su madre preparando todo un banquete para ellos en ese instante el mayor la saluda igual q todos los dias...**

 **-muy buenos dias a la mujer mas bella de este mundo** _(se acerco a su madre y le robo un poco de cirope)_ **madre y el idiota** _(mirando buscando en la sala)_

 **-mi cachorro (** _coorespondiendole el abrazo)_ **hm eso dices ahora despues se casaran y me dejaran** _(hay ta ya le clavo la espina)_ **y de tu hermano ni sus luces debe de estar durmiendo**

 **-Hmmm! madre tu sabes q nosotros no pensamos nada de eso ademas nisikiera tenemos novias fijas (** _encogiendose de hombros)_ **y si un dado caso eso pasara jamas te dejariamos sola madre y lo sabes**

 **-mmmmm por eso los amo pero igual ya tienen q pensar en casarse al menos tu que eres el mayor hijo (** _sirviendo las pankekas)_ **yo kiero tener nietos sabias y ustedes me kitan esa ilucion**

 **\- ohhh madre mira la hora q es el idiota se quedo dormido (** _mirando su reloj en forma de excusa)_ **voy a despertarlo ya vuelvo y ahh madre hasme un cafe de esos q me gustan please (** _guiñiandole sexymente un ojo y desapareciendo al mismo tiempo)_

 **-Hmmm cachorro crees q te salvaras estas muy pero muy equivocado no creas hoy lo aceptaras quieras o no**

 **\- en ese instante estaba sessh en la segunda planta a 4 cuartos estaba el de inuyasha dado q en su puerta estaba un poster de el grupo de rock ***** **MAGO DE OZ** ***** y tenia escrito con letras rojas y muy brillantes su nombre ***INUYASHA*** nuestro sesshy caminaba muy lento y elegante al llegar a la puerta sin previo aviso entro lo vio durmiendo boca abajo muy placidamente sessh al verlo lo llamo muy amablemente**

 **\- mocoso levantate** _(abriendo las cortinas)_

 **-mmmm cierra eso y deja de joder** _(vlteandose y dandole la espalda a la luz del dia)_

 **-Hm! inuyasha!** _(agarrando un almohadon gigante)_

 _-_ **mmmmmm** _(ignorando olimpicamente la advertencia de su hermano)_

 **-conste q te lo abverti** _( callendole a su hermano menor a almohadazos ohh si como le gustaba a nuestro sessh levantar ***AMOROSAMENTE*** todos los dias a nuestro bello inu)_

 **-pero q mierdaaa sesshomaru q diablos te pasa ya ya desperte ya me rindo para q diablos quieres q despierte tan temprano mira las horas q son las 7:30am de la mañana me puedes explicar q coño kieres?** _(levantandose exaltado de la extenza cama)_

 **\- Hmm! madre q bajes a dezayunar (** _sentandose en el puff rojo de inuyasha)_ **ademas volvio a preguuntar lo mismo q cuando le daremos nietos o al menos cuando me casare** _(mirando a su hermano caminar al baño)_

 **-Fehh! madre siempre con lo mismo pero porq no le dices q no tienes planeado** _(saliendo del baño)_ **aun casarte y ya no hagas drama total madre siempre entiende** _(encogiendose de hombros)_

 **-Hmmm!no se bestia madre estaba decidida en ese tema y tengo la impresion de que ella esta vez se saldra con la suya** _(mirando a un punto indefinido en el cuarto)_

 **-buee si tu lo dices bajemos a ver q es lo q decea nuestra bella madre** _(saliendo de la habitacion junto con su hermano)_

 **-ambos galanes bajaron a dezayunar al sentarse en la mesa su madre ya les habia servido sus alimentos en ese instante iyazoy si dudar le dijo a ambos chicos**

 **-bueno mis cachorros esta mañana e de comunicarles q volvemos a japon pero no a la mancion de su padre yo alquile una casa para nosotros yuri lasirvienta ira con nosotros por ello les pido q organicen todo trabajo,, tesis,,estudios y el taller de canto** _(tomando un taza de cafe y comiendo unas tostadas)_

 **-Hmm! madre por mi trabajo no se preocupe ademas yo pedire q me transfieran** _(comiendo unos pankekes)_

 **-a ver madre porq tan repentina decision** _(tomando un vaso de jugo natural)_ **ademas sabes muy bien q los chicos y yo tendremos q dar un concierto para graduarnos del taller un concierto benefico** _(mordiendo una fresa fresca `` u_u kien fuera esa fruta para estar en los labios de inuyasha mmmm o see``)_

 **-hijo inuyasha creeme tengo una razon de peso para volver ademas acaso no extrañan a inu-no claro ustedes podran ir a verlo o como deseen** _(encogiendose de hombros)_ **pero eso si ustedes viviran conmigo y no admito un no por respuesta dado q ustedes son mis bbs y asi los kiero mantener a mi lado no confio en su padre** _(mirandolos seriamente)_

 **-Feh! porq mi no hay problema madre ademas no estaria mal volver a ver al viejo**

 **-Hmm! no prometo nada madre**

 **-bueno me conformo mis bellos bebes bueno ya terminen de dezayunar porq mañana partiremos de regreso a japon**

 **-mientras los taisho desayunaban con su bella madre iyazoy maldecia a sus adentros tendria q volver atras donde habia dejado un pasado un tanto oscuro para ella y para sus hijos pero eso si jamas le diriguira la palabra a ese imbecil jamaz o si el orgullo esta matando a esa mujer**

 **\- ¬¬¬mientras en paris ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

 **\- en esta fresca mañana de verano se encontraban en una casa una mujer con sus dos hijas ella le decia sus princesas y de cierta manera lo eran dado q su madre las educo con tal estirpe y etiqueta q cualkiera diria q eran las princesas perdidas del trono de notre-dame** _(la loca: chicas esto lo invente iop :v asi ke no es verdad okis u_u sigo)_ **aun asi ninguna perdia su esencia como tal ninguna de las dos perdio su humlidad y su corazon bondadoso por ello su madre las amaba dio todo lo q estuvo a su alcance para ellas entregandose asi en cuerpo y alma por ello hoy en esta mañana les daria una bomba...**

 **\- la bella mujer de 40 años llamada naomy ya se encontraba como todos los dias en el comedor leyendo el periodico y poniendo su total y sumo interes en los articulos donde hablaban de ella como su coleccion de verano llamada ***sweet girld*** dotada de piezas unicas hechasy confeccionada por ella ...**

 **-ella muy sutilmente le dijo a la nana de las niñas kaede q las llamara a desayunar y asi la señora de unos 60 años subio a despertar a sus nenas como muy cariñosamente le decia ella a paso lento se diriguio a la primera habitacion kaede entro en ella diviso el bulto encogido en la cama sonrio con dulzura luego corrio las cortinas de lana rosadas dejando entrar la luz a la habitacion en ese instante la nana le dice a la pequeña durmiente...**

 **-niña ...niña** _(sacudiendola sutilmente)_

 **-mmmmm 5 minutos mas mama** _(arropandose mas)_

 **-niña kikyo su madre mando a q bajaran a desayunar parate mi pequeña** _(besando su frente)_

 **-mmmm estabien nana ya bajo te quiero nana** _(levantandose y abrazando a kaede mas dormida q despierta)_

 **-ohh mi pequeña yo tambien las kiero a las dos** _(coorrespondiedole al abrazo)_

 **\- bueno me voy a bañar nana ya bajo** _(picandole el ojo picaramente)_

 **-en ese momento kaede salio de la habitacion de kikyo al cerrar sonrio como nunca dado q todas las mañanas era igual siempre ella despertaba a sus pequeñas esa parte del dia era la q mas le gustava en ese instante ella camino pasando por 4 puertas mas al ponerse en frente de la 5ta entro mirando a dentro tratando de ver a su otro bultico durmiendo no la consiguio solo vio la cama de ella desarreglada..**

 **\- en ese momento supo q ella se habia levantado sin perder tiempo corrio la cortina de las ventanas de ahome luego a paso lento toco la puerta del baño y le dijo**

 **\- niña estas alli pequeña** _( tocando sutilmente la puerta)_

 **\- hai! nana aki estoy ya salgo**

 **-ohh mi pequeña ahome dice tu madre q bajes a desayunar con ella**

 **-nana madre dijo eso es raro** _(abriendo la puerta del baño saliendo en buelta en su paño )_

 **\- si mi niña lo se pero quizas su madre quiera q partcicipen en el ultimo desfile de verano no lo se** _(encogiendose de hombros)_

 **\- shaaaaa nana** _(suspirando ahome)_ **a veces odio estar alli me siento tan frivola yo no soy asi nana por ello huyo de esas cenas con gente rica a la q va mama no se no me gusta** _(secando su largo cabello)_

 **\- ya mi niña sabes muy bien q su madre solo kiere q la ayuden es su negocio**

 **-lo se nana pero bue asi pienso bueno nana dile a madre q ya bajo** _( parandose y abriendo su armario )_ **heyy! nana**

 **-si querida?**

 **\- te amodoro nana** _(corriendo a los brazos de kaede)_ **mucho mucho lo sabes no**

 **\- mi niña** _(correspondiendole el abrazo)_ **sabes dios no me bendijo con hijos propios pero aun asi logre saber q es amor de madre puesto q las tengo a ambas kikyo y tu son como mis hijas las amo a las dos ahora ya basta de lagrimeos te espero con tu madre en la cocina** _( dandole un beso en la frente en modo de despedida)_

 **-y asi kaede dejo a ahome sola en su habitacion en la cual ella escogio un atuendo algo deportivo ya q debia de ir al instituto ***High School Musical*** en donde el cual ella tomaba clases de baile y canto ahome tenia un talento nato para el canto siempre q cantaba su profesor troy boltron siempre la alabava diciendo ***** _ **OHHH! LADY MONDRAGON ES UNA DELICIA ESCUCHAR TAN CELESTIAL VOZ**_ ***** pero nuestra azabache jamas creia ninguno de los elogios de su tutor pero igual siempre se esforzaba por ello en eso se pone el pants negro que le queda señidoal cuerpo luego una blusa de tiras q deja al descubierto loshombros luego se puso unas medias tobilleras luego se puso unos nike negros con blanco luego se levanto a su peinadora se puso su collar de la suerte ,, agarro su cepillo se peino sus cabechos ondulados los puso en una coleta alta luego tomo su bolso y bajo el llegar al comedor saludo a su madre ...**

 **\- buenos dias madre como amaneces** _( abrazandola y dandole un suave beso a su madre)_

 **-hijaa mi niña muy bien hoy estas bella hee en definitiva tengo unas preciosas hijas** _(coorrespondiendole el abrazo a ahome y mirando a ambas a kikyo y a ahome)_

 **-madree dime porq nos mandaste a llamar q sucede** _(comiendo unas tostadas)_

 **-bueno mis hijas como muy bien saben ya me falta el ultimo desfile de mi coleccion ***sweet girld*** por ende quiero q ustedes participen en el por ello ya le dije a kikyo q se encargara de la organizacion del desfile dado q lo hare para donar lo recaudado a los niños con cancer por ello mi preciosa ahome kiero q organices un baile o q cantes en mi evento dado q tienes una bella voz mi niña** _(mirando fijamente la cara de descontento de su hija)_

 **-ma ..madre pero como asi sabes muy bien q esas friviolidades las odio yo no kiero participar en ese desfile** _(fruncio el ceño en forma de descontento)_

 **-ahome higurashy soy tu madre como tal tendras q hacer lo q te digo no es una eleccion es una orden** _(mirandola un tanto mosqueada)_ **ademas es a beneficio para los niños con cancer hija porq tu te quejas si kikyo no lo hizo solo te pido q tu y tu grupo de amigos participen es todo asi se daran a conocer tambien**

 **-madre tu ganas lo hare solo dime q quieres o un baile o q solamente cante** _( entrecerrando los ojos)_

 **-hija bueno si me das a elegir haras lo q te digo ?**

 **\- jmm! supongo q si o tengo eleccion alguna madre** _(mirandola enojada)_

 **-no no la tienes mi niña bueno haras las dos cosas**

 **-ok madre la cancion ya la tengo pero para eso necesitare como minimo 5 niños para mi presentacion de canto**

 **-jmmm vere q puedo hacer ademas el desfile es el sabado aun tienes tiempo**

 **-madre no tengo tiempo me retiro hasta la tarde adios nee-san**

 **-adios hermana oye quiero hablar esta noche contigo si**

 **-Haii! alli estare bye nana**

 **-en ese instante ahome sale de su casa para caminar a cojer un taxi sm imaguinar q era seguia por un carro negro con vidrios polrisados esta agarro el taxis hasta el instituto en ese momento el mismo tiempo q se baja ahome del taxi el se detiene a esperar a la suculenta presa ..**

 **-ahome al entrar ve en una ezquina a sus amigos esta se dirigue a paso lento a ello estos al notar a nuestra azabache le dicen..**

 **-prima bella como te va** _(abrazando a ahome)_

 **-primo kohaku genial ya sabes** __ _(coorespondiendole el abrazo)_

 **-amiga q bella estas hoy** _(dandole un beso en la mejilla a nuestra azabache)_

 **-eri loca lo se soy toda una sexy bombon** _(dando una vuelta entera a su amiga eri )_

 **-eso ni dudarlo cariño** _(mirandola de arriba abajo )_

 **-jeje gracias shippo** _(un tanto incomoda)_

 **-bueno chicos este sabado tenemos una presentacion** _(abriendo su locker y sacando uns cuadernos)_

 **\- mmm prima pero q kiere mi tia q hagamos en su evento** _(cruzandose de brazos)_

 **-primo ella quiere q en su evento bailemos y q yo cante por ende el grupo ****ANGELS*** osea nosotros participara eso claro si ustedes kieren si kieren pues nos vemos esta tarde en la cueva alli los espero** _(cerrando con candado su locker y diriguiendose a la primera clase)_

 **\- en ese momento ahome se diriguia a sus clases asi paso el dia entre estudios y praccticas vocales llegando la tarde al salir ya eran las 4pm hora exacta q salia del instituto al salir se diriguio a paso normal a la cueva era donde el grupo de amigos se reunian a divertirse es como una especie de club donde solos mienbros de angels podian entrar en ese momento ahome no se percato del mismo auto q la seguia esa mañana este muy sutilmente se puso en marcha siguiendo a ahome en ese momento...0**

 **-nuestra bella azabache se paro en un kiosco a comprar unas frituras para sus amigos al terminar de comprar llega a una especie de garage donde el dueño era kohaku su primo por la musica q tenian en este ya ella sabia q estaban esperandola el auto misterioso se deteniene de el bajan unos 2 hombres bien fornidos y con la cara tapada al bajarse los maleantes corren a agarrar ahome esta al momento q iva a cruzar para entrar a la cueva un hombre la agarra de la cintura ella se voltea y el otro tipo le tapa la cara con un paño lleno de formol ahome patalea y trata de gritar tratando de safarce del agarre de estos pero poco a poco va perdiendo las fuerzas y se desmalla en los brazos de esos secuestradores al instante sin perder tiempo la meten en la gran vitara negra con vidrios ahumados arrancando con una ahome desmallada adentro...**

 **-al minuto shippo el amigo de ahome sale de la cueva el ver la hora piensa q puede hablar con ahome a solas pero al cruzar se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver todas las cosas de ahome tiradas en el piso el en modo de desesperacion comienza a gritar su nombre pero nadie el responde entonces a shippo le entra un sentimiento ***ANGUSTIA*** algo le paso a ahome con esa mala espina corrio a la cueva nuevamente pero con las cosas de nuestra azabache para avisarle al grupo y llamar a la madre de ahome...**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%(CONTINUARA)%%%%%%%%%%**


	7. capitulo 6

****CAPITULO_6****

:*

:*

:*

-en ese momento llego un apurado shippo a la cueva buscando con su mirada a ahome pero lo q temia se hizo realidad no la encontro al instante kohaku lo ve y le pregunta

-shippo q haces tu con las cosas de mi prima donde esta ella ya esta hiper retrazada **(mirando detras de el aludido)**

-ella bueno hermano yo no la encontre solo sus cosas aqui en la ezquina cerca de la cueva temo q algo malo le alla pasado **(mirando muy preocupado a kohaku)**

-no pero deja llamo a mi tia aunq es muy raro q ella dejara las cosas en la ezquina pero deja llamo a mi tia **(con una mala corazonada)**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

\- asi kohaku se comunico con su tia la cual le dijo q ahome no estaba en casa en eso el grupo palidecio donde estaba ahome nadie sabia los chicos del grupo angells fue a la casa de las mondragon al entarr la tensuion y la preocupacion se podia cortar con un cuchillo era tenza a tal punto q ninguno hablaba dado q una madre estaba muy desconzolada y una hermana muy molesta hablando por telefono con un policia...

-mientras q a naomy se la comian los nervios literalmente nuestra bella azabache despertaba del sedante del cual le propinaron los desgraciados q la raptaron en ese instante ella abre sus ojos todo le daba vueltas pero lo peor es q estaba un tanto desorientada no sabia donde estaba al mirar al rededor parecia como un compartimiento o una habitacion oscura en el cual habia un puñado de chicas no pasaban de 19 años ella las veian que dormian muy serena algo en ahome le causo desesperacion e intento levantarse agarrandose de la pared en ese momento su cuerpo reacciono muy adolorido se pudo levantar camino muy despacio como tratando de q nadie la descubriera en eso llego a la puerta la abre y sale al fijarse era como un avion en donde estaba mas asustaba estaba dado q no sabia como habia llegado en eso trata de caminar para consegir la salida pasaron minutos y al encontrar una ventanilla se asomo por esta y lo q vio le saco literalmente el alma del cuerpo ellas estaban en un avion en vuelo involuntaria mente de sus tersos labios salio un ¡-MALDICION-! en ese momento siente a alguien q la sujeta del brazo bruscamente al girar era un hombre de 1:80 de alto de piel blanca ojos grises cabello color lila mirada de psicopata q le erizaba la piel ahome el aludido le dice a nuestra bella azabache ..

\- ohhh la mas bella de las joyas desperto **(mirandola lasivamente)**

\- sueltame idiota que rayos es lo q quieren de mi dejame en paz **(forsegiando con su captor)**

-mmmm una fieresilla **(agarrandola de los brazos muy bruscamente)** eso me gusta una mujer fuerte e indomable como un fiera salvaje como seras en la cama he pequeña salvaje **(acercandose a ella para estamparle un beso)**

\- ni lo intentes maldito alejate de mi o lo lamentaras **(tratandolo de empujar con todas sus fuerzas)**

\- ohhh y si no q me haras pequeña fiera a q pasa si te ultrajo aki nadie se metera **(apegandola mas a su cuerpo)**

-ja ..jamas te dejare tocarme idiota **(dandole una patada en el sexo del hombre)**

\- maldita bruja! **(dandole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago a ahome)** suicotsu! _ **(**_ **grito enojado y adolorido)**

-digame jefe q le paso **(mirando como el se agarraba su parte noble mientras fija su mirada en ahome en el piso por falta de aire)**

\- llevate a esta maldita con las otras joyas y propinale un fuerte sedante mientras llegamos no kiero mas sorpresas.. **(llendose del lugar)**

-como diga jefe **(agarrando ahome por el brazo )**

-al llegar otra vez en el compartimiento tiro a ahome en el piso bruscamente esta jadeo del dolor propinado por el golpe al momento el suikotsu le volvio a poner el pañito infernal en la nariz quedando desmallada por completo el hombre la miro y salio de alli sin mas a donde su jefe estaba este como buen perro guardian le dijo que el trabajo estaba hecho el otro hombre hace el ademan con sus manos de q ya se podia ir en eso el otro piensa _**[[{~~ mmm pero q fierecilla resulto esa chiquilla a Rinckotsu**_ _**le gustara esta fiera salvaje pero pensandolo bien yo la quiero tener ese valor q demostro me exita la quiero descubrir quiero tocarla pero eso se lo propondre al jefe en cuanto lleguemos a japon pero si acepta yo mismo me encargare de domar a esa maldita salvaje de solo imaguinarlo me exita esa perra sera mia o dejo de llamarme hakudoshy astues esa muñeca sera mia~~}]]**_ con ese pensar hakudoshy se fue quedando dormido para arribar a japon aun faltaban unas 5 horas de vuelo cada cierto tanto los matones daban vuelta a las ***JOYAS*** para no tener ninguna sorpresa como la q les dio la pequeña salvaje pero no por ello ninguno les quitaba la mirada de encima a ninguna y menos a la q oso desafiar a su jefe si menuda valentia tiene esa mujer...

¬¬¬¬¬MIENTRAS_EN_LA_CASA_MONDRAGON¬¬¬¬¬

-la madre de ambas estaba muy muy pero muy preocupada esta al terminar de hablar con los policias estos le dijieron q era muy probable q su hija la hayan secuestrado causandole un ataque de panico dado q ellos les explicaron q dos grupos organizados en japon en la ciudad de sengoku se dedicaban al narcotraficante,,,secuestro,,,trata de blanca y extorcion sin mencionar asecinatos ambos clanes tenian en asote el pais tanto q ni los policias pueden con ellos a todo esto naomy les pregunto de manera preocupada y nerviosa el nombre de los clanes en ese instante ellos le dijieron _**[[¬¬TAISHO el clan de la luna creciente y HIGURASHY el clan de los hibridos malditos¬¬]]**_ en ese instante naomy palidecio en q momento el apellido de su esposo era tan buscado internacionalmente ? no lo sabia pero aun asi quien habra sido capaz de secuestrar a su pequeño angel...

-naomy era tal el desespero q estaba meditando hacer una llamada q para sus adentros no keria hacerla pero no queda mas remedio q hacerla solo el podria buscar el paradero de su hija solo naraku y asi ella agarro el telefono local y marco a japon luego del tono de espera alguien agarro y dijo..

\- alo buenas noches mansion higurashy con quien tengo el gusto de hablar ?

-alo gisela ? soy yo naomy la esposa de naraku el se encuentra por alli ?

-ohhh mi señora tanto tiempo de no saber de usted y las niñas si el amo esta en su despacho ya se lo comunico...

-gracias gisela

\- en ese momento agarro el telefono inalambrico y camino al despacho y tal como le habia dicho a su ama el estaba en el despacho mirando una foto donde estaban las pequeñas ahome kikyo y naomy abrazandolas y riendo de la felicidad..

\- naraku tenia años de no saber el paradero de su familia las busco por cielo mar y tierra pero nunca la encontro era como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra no habia ni pista de ellas a lo q con el paso de los años se resigno pero aun asi ama a su mujer como el primer dia no sabia a ciencia acierta q el destino le jugaria una mala pasada en ese instante tocan la puerta del despacho ..

\- adelante **(guardando la foto de sus amores)**

-amo tiene una llamada importante... **(no termino porq en ese instante naraku la interrumpio)**

-ya te dije gisela q no keria resibir llamadas de nadie el q sea q llame mañana no estoy de humor **(mirandola enojado)**

-pe..pero amo es la señora naomy quiere hablar con usted aun asi le digo q llame mañana ? **(mostrandole el telefono en sus manos)**

-na...naomy mi esposa esta llamando gisela **(mirandola incredulo)**

-haii! amo se la paso **(extendiendo su mano)**

\- claro gisela dame ese aparato no pierdas tiempo **(un tanto emocionado pero tambien procupado dado q era raro q despues de 10 años su mujer lo contactase no era buenas noticias)**

-alo gisela ?

-a.. alo naomy soy naraku

-naraku como estas

-bien y tu las niñas como estan

-yo am bien y ellas pues ...bien tambien al menos kikyo **(algo dudosa de responder)**

-naomy que pasa con ahome **(preocuado de q a su princesa le suceda algo)**

-naraku por eso te llamo a ahome la secuestraron hoy al salir del instituto donde estudia **(llorando amargamente)**

-pero como porq a que hora se la llevaron naomy **(con la sangre hirviendo en colera)**

-no sabemos solo sabemos q la policia la unica pista q tienen q es una banda q secuestra chicas de 13 a 19 años para venderlas como mercancia en senguku a los clanesq tienen azotes el pais como tal por eso te llame necesito q me averigues quien tiene a nuestra bebe **(entre llanto)**

-traquila ya lo averiguo cuanto antes por favor vente a japon con kikyo aki estaran seguras mientras conseguimos a ahome naomy pero antes mandame una foto de ahome por favor **(entrecerrando los ojos de rabia)**

-esta bien ya te la mando y mañana en la tarde estaremos alla **(cortando la llamada)**

\- al instante q naomy corto naraku estaba q hechaba chispa dado los pensamientos q le pasaban por la mente aunque el clan de el era unos de los q azotaban japon nunca le importo siempre compraba niñas para despues devolverlas a su hogar a ninguna les tocaba ni un pelo solo le decia a las criadas q las alimentaran y atendieran pero mataria al maldito q pusiera una mano en su tesoro en ese momento la cancion del celular de naraku sono el tono era _*******_ _ **HELENA -MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**_ _(la loca: se las recomiendo a mi me encanta)_ _ *******_ en ese instante le llego la foto de ahome al verla palidecio maldiciendose a el mismo su bb su princesa crecio en todos los sentidos no parecia q tenia 17 años dado el aspecto de mujer q ya presentaba sin duda saco la belleza de su madre mirando la foto con melacolia cuantas q cosas se habria perdido en estos 10 años lejos de su familia lejos de sus bbs pero ahora por su descuido su hija ahome estaba raptada el solo pensar q esos tipos le allan tocado un solo pelo a su bb lo ponia hervir de colera con esto apreto literalmente el telefono de casa q lo hizo añicos abriendo su mano dejando caer los pedazos al piso en ese instante en su mente se clavo un nombre - __ _ **ONIGUMO**_ __\- ante ese nuevo pensamiento fruncio marcadamente el ceño y ala vez otra interrogante se le formaba en la cabeza _ **COMO ESE BASTARDO AYUDARIA A ENCONTRAR A AHOME?**_ simple hace unos 3 años cuando cumplio los 20 onigumo el medio hermano de ahome y kikyo se infiltro en el negocio de hakudoshy con el sumo proposito de vengar la muerte de su madre dado q a la edad de 15 años estando el en el internado para niños impuesto por su padre **NARAKU** dejo sola a su mama los muy malditos la mataron a sangre fria por muchos años el joven onigumo pensaba q habia sido su padre pero luego de terminar el internado a los 19 ya siendo un adulto legalmente se puso averiguar quien pudo haber matado a su madre por ello se inflito en las filas de hakudoshy y quizas tambien para fastidiar a su padre quien sabe por ello **NARAKU** tenia planeado llamar a onigumo...

\- este sin dudar saco su sansung galaxy 7 android luego en la agenda busco el nombre y sin dudar marco durantes unos minutos escucho el tono de espera y luego el joven contesto ...

-que quieres **( con indiferencia)**

\- necesito q me ayudes **(mascando la rabia)**

\- ohhh el gran hibrido maldito necesita ayuda de su bastardo a ver que coño es lo ke deseas ahora naraku **(a cabreado)**

\- necesito q me averigues si hakudoshy tiene nuevas *****JOYAS***** en la madriguera **( diciendo cada palabra con cierto veneno)**

\- si el *****COSECHO NUEVAS JOYAS***** pero q no acabas de reabastecer tus burdeles de putas nuevas **(indagando un poco)**

\- y a ty q mierda te importa que hago o dejo de hacer con mi dinero **( exploto de rabia)**

\- ah ..ah..ah.. no no naraku bien sabes q si quieres q te ayude me debes de decir el porq y aquien buscas si no no te ayudare **^^PADRE^^** **(con un sarcasmo cuando pronuncio la palabra padre o si onigumo odia a su padre)**

\- el porq es muy facil ella es muy valiosa para mi y estoy casi seguro q tu maldito jefe la tiene **(maldiciendo el hijo q kamy le mando era terco testarudo y muy sabiondo el hijo e puta sin dudas** _ ******igual a ell***!**_ **)**

\- bien y ahora a quien busco si es posible mandame una foto dado q toda la _*****MERCANCIA ESTA BAJO CUSTODIA*****_

-bien ya te la mando pero dime q me pediras por buscarla y traerla a mi mansion ? **( apretando el movil en sus manos)**

-lo mismo q te he pedido desde hace 13 años q me dejes conocer a mis hermanas es lo unico q te pido por ello dado q son las unicas hermanas q kamy me mando a pesar de venir de ty pero las quiero conocer **( con un tono de tristeza )**

\- ok lo pensare ya te mando la foto **(cortando el celular)**

\- en ese momento onigumo suspiro ondamente si es algo de locos pero el queria conocer a la unica familia q por la ley del hombre y la ley de vida tenia dado q el fue reconocido por naraku pero aun el no se sentia orgulloso de llevar el apellido higurashy con el por ello siempre uso el apellido de su madre _*****HIDALGO*****_ pero aun asi nunca perdio las esperanzas de conocer y charlar con sus hermanas nisikiera sabia como se llamaban solo sabian q las tenia en una de las tantas borracheras q tuvo q soportarle a naraku pero ahora le viene con este extraño favor con naraku nunca el sabia a que a tenerse por ello siempre estaba alerta...

-en ese momento sono la alrma del whatssap como habia dicho naraku le mando una foto de ahome una donde estaba ella sentada cerca de un parque sonriendo dulcemente onigumo al mirarla fruncio el ceño porq diablos naraku queria a esa chiquilla si era linda sus cabellos negros azulados llamaban la atencion,,,sus ojos la hacian especial y viendola bien tiene buen cuerpo pero su mirada es inocente...

-ahora menos q nunca entendia a naraku q diablos queria con un angel asi tan bello arrancado del mismo cielo dejando al mismo kamy-sama sin una belleza como esa pero eso lo averiguaria en ese momento guardo la foto luego respondio lo tengo...asi se encamino de nuevo a dentro de la madriguera donde cada joya era dejada en una habitacion eran 2 por habitacion en ese momento escucho la voz de hakudoshy decirr _**[[«**_ _ **NO A EStA JOYA NO ELLA SE QUEDARA SOLA EN LA ULTIMA HABITACION ESTA HAY Q DOMARLA**_ _ **«]]**_ onigumo sin pensarlo mucho se dedico hecharle una mirada a cada joya se rrumoreaba q una de las joyas se puso rebelde con hakudoshy para muchos era tener valentia para otros solo la querian tener debajo de sus cuerpos para ver si era tam fiera en la cama...

-el joven onigumo paso por cada cuarto detallando y grabandose cada facciones de estas para no perder ninguna pista cuando estuviera a solas haria memoria y la detallaria con la foto de la chica q el mismo bautizo como ****ANGEL ***al estar con la ultima puerta la abrio al entrar su corazon se paralizo...

»»»»»»»»}- _**CONTINUARA**_ »»»»»»»»}- 


	8. capitulo 7

****CAPITULO_7****

:v

:v

:v

\- al detallar la bella mujer q sus incredulos ojos veian pero no creia dado q era una chica con sus largos cabellos azabaches esparcidos en la almohada mientras sus facciones que hipnotizaban a cualkier mortal dado que sus largas pestañas las q ocultaban en ese momento el color de sus ojos su fina y respingona nariz mientras sus tersos y canosos labios rosados te tentaban a besar su cuello su nivea piel la hacian lucir sedosa y cremosa..

-su cuerpo era el de la mujer perfecta para un hombre dado q su contestura delgada hacian resaltar sus buenos atributos..dado q sus pechos llamaban la atencion de lo ideal q eran ni muy grande ni muy pequeños eran a la medida los ojos de onigumo viajaron un poco mas abajo viendo ahora las caderas estrechas de labella mujer q sus ojos veian a pesar de q la chica llebaba ropa olgada dado q tenia puesto un sport olgado mientras q el top si era pequeño dando un ligero vistazo a un pequeña proporcion de piel..

\- al instante otros dos hombres detienen al lado de onigumo q parecia en trance del cual fue sacado abrubtamente por hakudoshy este al ver a onigumo detallando a la bella fiera salvaje este fruncio el ceño muy marcado y sin imutarse le riño...

\- y tu q diablos haces viendo a esta joya rebelde ? **(viendolo encabronado)**

\- solo la rutina hakudoshy ya sabes yo soy el encargado de ver y contar cuantas *** _JOYAS***_ hay en la madriguera por eso estoy viendo a la chica **(viendo con desconfianza a hakudoshy )**

\- bien ya llegue banckotsu y yo desde aqui nosotros nos encargamos ya te puedes ir tambien dile a la vieja bruja de tsubaky q venga tiene q revisara esta salvaje **(mirando con una nuve de deseo en sus ojos grises a nuestra bella azabache)**

\- ok hakudoshy **(dandole la ultima mirada a ahome)**

-en ese instante q sale onigumo se va pensando el porq naraku queria a tal bella mujer con esa desesperacion por la mente de onigumo penso q tal belleza seria la amante del bastardo de su padre pero algo dentro de el le decia q se le hacia familiar pero aun asi decidio ignorar esa molesta sensacion en ese instante se dirigio al fodo izquierdo de la madriguera en donde quedaba la cocina donde seguramente encontraria a la vieja bruja de tsubaky esta era una muejr mayor de unos 50 años de contestura gruesa cabellos canosos ojos azules pero ella tenia dos tareas en la madriguera una era cocinar y la otra consistia en q en cada nueva cosecha q se hacia cada 5 meses ella era la encargada de revisar la mercancia para ver si habia una en especial dado q si era asi su valor se multiplicaria insofacto vendiendo a esa o las joyas q sean especial al mejor postor en ese momento onigumo entro en la cocina al verla remobiendo algo en la estufa le dijo _**vieja bruja hakudoshy q subas a la habitacion de las joyas nuevas quiere q las revises**_ alo q la vieja se limito a asentir dando a entender q ya subia a hacer la revicion..

-en ese momento onigumo salio al patio necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y fumar un cigarrillo este al llegar en la banca blanca q servian de mueble en el patio se sento luego saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros prendio uno y le dio una fumada soltando el anciado y cancerigeno humo por la nariz causando q perdiera la vista clavada al horizonte como si buscara algo o simplemente pensando...

\- luego le da una segunda fumada al cigarrillo en ese momento penso _**[[[~ hoy sera un dia extrezante cuando las chicas despierten seran separadas para el burdel de rencotsu y las q sean sumamente bella seran vendidas al mejor postor a igual la q sea especial q ironia de la vida cada chica q es virgen era vendida como cual carne de cerdo a el mejor cliente simplemente asqueroso pero aun asi no puedo meterme en ello**_ (dandole una fumada y exalando el humo por la nariz) _**si kiero descubrir la verdad de kien mato a mi madre debere de quedarme neutral su muerte no quedara impune no importa si con ello pierdo mi vida y mi alma con ella aunq yo ya se q desde hace añoss que mi alma esta condenada al infierno no me importa solo kiero saber la verdad detras de su muerte solo eso**_ (dandole la ultima fumada al cigarrillo para apagarlo con la punta de sus botas negras) _ **pero ella esa chica es inocente de lo q el maldito de hakudoshy quiere hacerle pero si me revelo perderia años de estar con estas lacras y con eso perdere la pista del asesino y no no puedo darme ese lujo aun no**_ (mirando una ultima vez el cielo para prepara todo para el transporte y la vendida de las joyas) _ **~]]]**_...

-mientras que nuestra bella azabache comenzaba a despertar poco a poco ahome empezaba a moverse cosa q le resulto bastante dolorosa sentia q su cuerpo no se habia movido en horas y ciertamente era asi ella comenzaba muy lentamente abrir los ojos estando un tanto desorientada no sabia donde rayos estaba al enfocar bien su mirada reconocio q estaba en un cuarto con paredes de color azull una ventana sellada con barrotes una amplia cama y un closet en eso intento levantarse pero algo se lo detuvo...

-ella al quitase la sabana q traia encima vio con rabia ,,,enojo la cadena q apricionaba su pie como si ella fuera un animal la habian encadenado a la cama ella se sento en la cama e intento quitarse la cadena sin tener exito alguno solto a todo pulmon un _**MALDICION~¤^^**_ al momento la puerta se abrio ahome levanto la mirada hacia la puerta con una mirada q no reflejaba miedo si no mas no ira y colera dejando ver a dos hombres entrar uno era el mismo desgraciado q intento tocarla pero el otro no lo conocia el otro era de un 1:60 de alto cuerpo esbelto ojos azules con una mirada de engreido su cabello de color negro con una trenza en ese instante ahome escucho...

!

\- mmmm fiera salvaje despertaste bienvenida a la madriguera **(mirandola altaneramente)**

\- que diablos es lo que quieren de mi? no se para q me secuestraron **(mirandolos con ira )**

 **-** a ver fiera nosotros no te secuestramos te cosechamos para nuestro veneficio **( mirandola lacivamente )**

-eso ni muerta dejenme en paz malditos bastardos **(retrocediendo y acunandose entera)**

\- ya basta hakudoshy mas bien ve a ver porq la vieja bruja tarda tanto en venir a revisar la mercancia **( mirando a los ojos a ahome)** tambien cuando termines manda el respectivo aviso a el club de mercenarios para q se presenten a la subasta de joyas

-como digas banckotsu **(diriguiendose a la puerta)**

-porq me pusieron cadenas q creen q soy un animal **( le gritaba a banckotsu encolarizada)**

-bueno no nunca e visto un animal tam bello como tu y con esos colores de ojos en particular menos **(encogiendose de hombros)** pero igual no me arriesgare a perder la mercancia yo sere el q las subaste al mejor postor

-me ... **(tragando grueso)** nos venderan como si fueramos carne q se han creido q son ustedes partidas de cobardes! **(mirandolo seria)**

\- mira pequeña bruja **(acercandose peligrosamente a ahome)** a mi nadie en su sano juicio me ha llamado cobarde **(agarrando el brazo de ahome)** y menos una maldita mujer q solo sirve para coger si yo deceo podria matarte aqui mismo maldita bruja de ojos hechizantes y coloridos **(zarandeandola y apretando el brazo de ahome)**

-aaaagggg sueltameeeeee me haces daño

 **-** lo hare no porq tu lo dices si no porq dañare sin querer mi mercancia **(soltandola a lo bruto en la cama)**

 **-** idiota !

-gracias preciosa **(en ese instante entro tsubaky con una charola donde traia unos pares de guantes,, una maquina de afeitar,,crema para el cuerpo nivea,, jabon,, tuallas ,,, 2 bayboll y 2 tocados de loto uno rojo uno blanco )** ohhh q bueno q ya llegaste vieja revisa esta mercancia a ver si es valiosa o no no kiero perder mi tiempo sin necesidad **(mirando a ahome seriamente)**

-re..revisar a mi nadiee me toca ! alejense de mi **(recogiendo las piernas y pegandola a su pecho)**

\- te haras la dificil fiera salvaje para mujeres como tu tengo una solucion **(mirandola divertido)** ONIGUMOO! ve aca y trae el tonico

-jum bueno por lo q veo tendre q esperar a q llegue el tonico! **(sentandose al pie de la cama)**

\- ahome miraba a todos aterradas una vieja estaba sentada enfrente de ella ,mientras q ese tipo estaba mirandola con ainco se sentia desnuda e indefensa al frente de el aun conciente q llevaba ropa puesta encima, en ese momento la puerta se abrio dejandose ver a un chico de unos 20 años color de cabello negro corto,, ojos marrones,,de contestura delgada,,piel blanca y una mirada serena ...

-algo dentro de nuestra azabache le decia q ella lo conocia lo sentia familiar pero ella fue sacada del trance en el q estaba dado q el chico q le decian onigumo se aproximaba a ella con una ampoyeta ahome grito y le dijo **[[¬¬ nooo dejenme en paz no me toques noo** _(dandole patadas a onigumo no se dejaria tocar ni inyectar de nadie)_ __ **]]**...en ese momento onigumo fruncio el ceño al instante entraba hakudoshy y sin mas el la agarro de los pies mientras banckotsu le sostenia los brazos en ese momento ahome los miraba aterrada le gritaba improperios pero de nada sirvio sin mas onigumo le inyecto el ***TONICO*** este consistia en una mezcla de droga solo para relajar a la joyas q se resistian a la revicion...

-al instante el tonico le hizo efecto ahome dejandola indefensa como cual conejito resien nacido..ese tonico comenzo a relajarle los musculos la cabeza le daba vueltas algo tenia algo le hicieron se sentia en las nubes se sentia en otro mundo no podia mover ni un musculo nisikiera podia tener pensamientos claros era como si ella se desentendiera de la vida _ **(la loca: esa estaba volando al pais de nunca jamasjajajajaj ok sigo u-u)**_ estos al ver q la pupila de ahome se dilato supieron q ella estaba lista para proceder a la revicion en ese instante los hombres salieron dejando sola a la vieja bruja de tsubaky ella cuando vio a los hombres desaparecer por la puerta la vieja puso manos a la obra despojando a ahome de sus ropas le quito la blusa tirandola al suelo luego el brazier despues le quito los pants luego las bragas dejandola totalmente desnuda ella veia y detallaba cada parte de su cuerpo estando sadisfecha dado q ahome no tenia bellos en las axilas ni en sus partes privadas con forme procedio a **revisarla** agarro de la charola el par de guantes quirurgicos nuevos los destapo se los puso en sus arrugadas manos...

-luego separo muy sutilmente las piernas de ahome quedando asi semi abierta procedio a meter un dedo adentro del virginal tesoro de ahome esta por inercia se retorcio la cara era de sumo dolor hay supo la vieja bruja q ahome era virgen sin mas saco el dedo la hizo levantar para caminar a el baño q tenia la habitacion luego la metio en la tina dejandola alli comenzo a bañarla lavando su abundante cabellera azabache restregandole la cabeza luego la enjabono completa sumergiendola en la tina para sacarle el jabon del cuerpo en ese momento ella le hecho en su cabello aconcicionador con esencia de rosas y avellana..

-luego la vieja levanto a ahome enrollandole una toalla en el cuerpo la condujo al cuarno nuevamente y sin tapujos seco a nuestra bella azabache de pies a cabeza luego la sento quedando mirando a la pared en ese momento la vieja agarro de la charola la crema nivea se hecho un poquito en la mano y empezo de abajo para arriba de los pies a la cabeza a untarle la crema para q su cuerpa oliera y se sintiera mas sedosa de lo q era y asi la vieja se inco y le hecho en los pies luego en sus niveas y largas piernas tonificadas luego su plano abdomen seguido de sus firmes pechos y por ultimo los brazos..

-al terminar de hecharle crema busco los baydoll uno era rojo con encajes en blanco y el otro era blanco con encajes dorados sin dudar agarro el blanco ...este consistia en un corset ajustado al frente sin tirantes luego unas medias pantis q se ajustaban al corset y por ultimo la tanga en ese momento la vieja le puso el corset ajustandolo al frente luego la acosto para ponerle la tanga luego con mucha facilidad le puso las medias ajustandola al corset ya luego de vestirla de nuevo la sento...

-agarro los cabellos reveldes ondulados azabaches para peinarlos y asi lo hizo la abundante cabellera caia como cascadas por encima del corset de ahome luego agarro de la charola el tocado de loto blanco poniendoselo a ahome en el cabello luego la maquillo sutil mente dando por terminada la bella joya alejandose de ella la admiro y con afirmacion dijo _**{{~~ si una bella mujer sin duda casi una diosa ~~}}**_ sin mas se retiro dejando a ahome acostada en la cama esparciendo sus cabellos azabaches en la almohada y asi a paso lento y cancino salio directo al despacho de hackudoshy ..

-al pasar por las habitaciones ya estaban repartiendo a todas las joyas y solo 2 eran puras por ello ambas vestian el mismo color de baydoll esta se detuvo en una puerta ancha sin dudar toco -TOC,,TOC,,-y la vieja escucho..

\- adelante

\- buenas hakudoshy ya las revise a todas y solo dos son especialmente puras **(mirandolo a los ojos)**

\- al fin ya teniamos como 8 meses q no me dabas una buena noticia pero ven sientate ya quiero saber quienes de las joyas son virgenes **( señalandole el asiento)**

\- mmmm **(sentandose)** bueno te sabre decir q una tiene 14 es la niña de cabellos azabache con ojos marrones la q esta en el 3 cuarto **(mirando a el aludido como sonreia con malicia)** y la otra es la q tu llamas fiera salvaje ella es virgen ningun hombre la a tocado a ambas les puse el baydoll blanco con el tocado blanco..

\- la fiera salvaje es virgen jmmm quien lo diria con razon ella no queria q la tocaran pero aun asi no puedo creerlo con ese cuerpo cualkiera pensaria q ya la han tocado pero bueno mejor para mi ahora vieja retirate nesecito ver q precio les pondre a ambas...

-jmm como digas

-y asi dando por terminaba la converzacion hakudoshy ya tenia el precio q debian pagar por ser virgenes o en ese instante agarro su celular personal y escribio a unos 10 mejores compradores enviandole un mensaje este decia

 _[{¬ muy buenas tardes queridos y apreciados compradores como todos saben cada 5 meses nosotros subastamos la***mercancia*** nueva a un muy buen precio pero hoy tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor dentro de nuestras joyas resien cosechadas hay dos joyas ***especiales*** para vender al mejor postor docha subasta se realizara en la noche apartir de las 10pm asi q traigan su dinero en efecctivo,,targeta o chequera para cancelar al mismo momento q ganen la subasta sin mas q tengan buenas tardes att su anfitrion ***H***~}]_

\- el mensaje se lo mando a los principales clanes compradores del circulo okami,,taisho,,higurashy,,malave,,infierno y vergara dado q estos ultimos 3 eran dueños de burdeles en japon con un solo proposito entretener y sadisfacer al ramo masculino por ende ellos nunca faltaran ya habiendo cumplido su trabajo se dispuso a preparar todo para la noche dado q seria una bella velada...

-mientras_que_con_ahome-

\- en el cuarto donde nuestra bella azabache estaba dormida entraba nuevamente onigumo en el traia en brazos a la otra chica especial en ese momento la acosto al lado de ahome al fijar la mirada en nuestra azabache parecia un angel por kamy esa chica era inocente y aun con esa vulgar vestimenta irradiaba inocencia por los poros pero algo en cuerpo de ahome le llamo la atencion ese algo estaba situado mas abajo del hombro izquierdo era un lunar en forma de corazon ahora esa chica lo intrigaba mas luego de ver q todo estuviera bien salio de la habitacion sin dudar se alejo un poco de la madriguera luego se sento en un parq q estaba de tras de esta saco su celular e hizo una llamada al escuchar q atendian escucho..

\- alo!

\- la encontre

\- en donde como esta **(con desespero)**

-como se nota q extrañas a tu amante naraku **(con sarcasmo)**

 **-** si seras idiota ella no es mi amante onigumo mas bien limitate a decirme en q clase de joya la clasificaron? _**( con una latente preocupacion dado en donde la clasificaran el podria salvarla a estas alturas naraku le rezaba interiormente a todos los kamys q existen pues pedia q su princesa la clasificaran de especial conteniendo la respiracion escucho)**_

\- ella **(guardando un poco de silencio haciendose el interezante)** la clasificaron de joya especial

\- gracias a kamy-sama **(soltando la respiracion q contenia)**

-si pero con ella solo dos hay especial asi q hakudoshy invito a solo 10 clanes para hacer la subasta.. **(en tono serio)**

-si estoy enterado entonces nos vemos alla onigumo

\- hey espera y q hay de mi parte del trato

\- si todo sale bien yo mismo te las presentare todo depende de esta noche.. **(apretando el movil muy fuerte)**

\- ok

-sin mas ambos cortaron la llamada naraku empezo a mover toda la plata de el banco en suiza para poder comprar a su hija si sonaba asqueroso pero q mas podria hacer devia rescatar a su bb dado por terminado la transferencia se diriguia a su cuarto pero al divisar la hermosa mujer q hasta hace unas horas llego a la mancion no podia dejarla de ver estos 10 años q estuvo sin ellas fue un martirio pero aun ama a su esposa por ello se armo de valor e intento hablar con naomy sigilosamebte se acerco a ella sentandose a su lado y le dijo..

\- hola

\- hola

\- como estas

\- como quieres q este sabiendo q mi hija mi bb mi princesa esta en manos de esos desgraciados _ **(cerrando un puño de la impotencia)**_

\- lo se no fue mi intencion herirte _**(mirandola con amor)**_

 _-_ si nada nuevo **(susurrando)**

\- que! que dijiste **(alzando una negra ceja )**

\- que eso q dijiste no es nada nuevo lo mismo me dijiste el dia q nos casamos y cual fue mi sorpresa 7 años despues q me pusiste los cachos con una meretris tu dime si lo q digo esta mal naraku **(mirandolo fieramente)**

\- yo te explique q fue solo una noche de copaz q paso yo te amo naomy entiendeme por kamy te he extrañado un monton a ti y nuestras hijas **(arrodillado al frente de su esposa)**

\- te lo dije el dia q yo parti olvidate q nosotras existimos alguna vez si estoy aqui es porq solo tu me puedes encontrar a mi princesa por mas nada entendiste naraku **(levantandose con el corazon latiendo por ese hombre dejando a naraku arrodillado mirando por donde ella se perdia a su habitacion)**

\- naomy perdoname **(susurro con pesar)..**

\- asi com pasos decidido naomy entro en la habitacion deslizandose en la puerta sintiendo como el corazon la traicionaba ohh q maldito corazon amar a ese hombre aun despues d elo q hizo aun asi ella mantenia una constante lucha el corazon le decia *****perdonalo***** mientras la mente le dictaba ***** olvidalo***** aun asi naomy no podia hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro dado q en 10 años trato de olvidarlo pero no podia sus besos ,,su cuerpo,, sus caricias aun las sentia en su cuerpo en su piel en su alma amargamente aceptando q era suya en cuerpo y alma ..

\- no obstante ella penso q dado los años ella podria haberlo perdonado pero la verdad era mas amarga no podia simplemente no pudo dado q al verlo nuevamente la ira la rabia la desepcion y el amor le jugaron una mala pasada haciendola recordar el como su marido con su cara tan limpia le dijo q en una noche de copas el le fue infiel y q esa noche hubo un fruto un hijo varon ella se sintio devastada pero jamas flaquearia no lo hizo en 10 años no lo hara ahora...con esa melancolia se diriguio a acostar necesitaba dormir queria y deseaba q todo fuera un sueño q su princesa estaria con ella a su lado y las 3 estarian en paris como siempre...con ese deceo se fue quedando dormida...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. capitulo 8

***capitulo_8***

:v

:v

:v

\- mientras naomy dormia la noche mas oscura del mes se vestia de gala dado q los _*****demonios*****_ mas poderosos de japon se reunian en una noche en busca de una buena presa o porq no de una dulce inocencia, a las fuera de una masion de mafiosos se desplagaban una caravana de 10 limosinas cada una con el sello q los identificaba entre las 10 solo dos se reconocian como los clanes mas pesados uno era los taisho la limosina de ellos era platiada las manijas eran de color negro con los vidrios ahumados la limo tenia un stampado de un lobo blanco con los ojos ambar este era el simbolo del clan mientras q los higurashy era negra com manijas de la puerta blanca con vidrios ahumados el estampado era el de una araña con ojos rojos ...

-en ese momento los dies clanes principales arribaban a la mansion miles de sirvientes salian a darles la bienvenida mientras el balet parkin guardaban las limosinas en la entrada estaban unos 10 guardespaldas cinco afuera cuidando la zona y cinco adentro mirando q todo estuviera en orden...

\- los clientes comenzaron a llegar hakudoshy los recibia en el salon principal donde estaba un esenario dispuesto para la subasta de joyas nuevas tambien de mercancia recien llegada como droga y armamento todo estaba dispuesto para q la noche empezara hakudoshy sentado en la barra del bar mientras bebia un vodka doble a las rocas veia altaneramente a todos los clientes pero una pergunta curiosa se le formo en la cabeza _**¿quien compraria a la joya salvaje?**_ el solo pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño si fuera por el se la quedaria pero no la muy maldita suertuda era una virgen y por ellas estos viejos pagan muy bien por eso siempre nos esforzamos en la cosecha para conseguir joyas especiales pero ya llevaban meses sin una joya especial y justo q captura a la fiera salvaje con ella eran solo 2 joyas especiales por ello aunque no quiera tendria q venderla pero quizas recompence el venderla a un precio sumamente alto quizas...

-en ese instante entraba naraku venia vestido con un smoquin azul con las zolapas negras una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata negra zapatos de vestir negro y en sus manos llevaba un maletin de cuero negro el aludido paso mirando a hakudoshy casi asesinandolo con los ojos sin mas se sento a espeerar la dichosa subasta al rato entro inu-no vestia un traje de versalle color negro corbata azul y camisa de vestir crema con zapatos de vestir marrones su cabello recogido en una cola alta en ese momento se sienta 4 puesto despues de naraku..

\- y asi todos tomaron asiento una chica vestida muy seducturamente servia los tragos en ese momento se monta banckotsual esenario mira a todos los presuntos compradores y sim masda comienzo a la subasta mientras onigumo el hombre de confianza de hakudoshy llevaba a las joyas al esenario la subaste iva bien el momento crucial llego ...al instante se escucho la voz de banckotsu dijo...

-bueno caballeros damas el momento crucial a llegado por el q han esperado tanto sin mas daremos paso a la subasta de las joyas especiales comenzamos _**( en ese momento entra onigumo con una chica de 14 años poniendola en el esenario ella al igual q ahome estaba drogada)**_ les presento a rubi ella es una chica de 14 años de edad totalmente sumisa ,,,obediente,, buena niña ademas ella es una joya especial como ven su cabello negro realsa su piel blanca sus ojos _**(levatando el menton de la chica)**_ son marrones claros su boca carnosa bien ahora quien da 3000 dolares a ver a ver oh si el caballero okamy ,,, mmm al fin vemos su paleta señor taisho ohh si 5000 dolares quien mas bueno nadie mas a la una ,,, a las doss y alas tres vendida a el señor taisho...

-en ese momento onigumo estaba en el cuarto de ahome esperando la señal para llevarla y asi fue al momento de levantarla aun seguia como zombie de lo drogada q estaba el le puso una capa roja q tapaba toda su belleza y en ese instante se encamina al esenario con ella al llegar banckotsu ve ahome y frunce el ceño onigumo solo se encoge de hombros y dice _**[[~~ son ordenes de hakudoshy ~~]]**_ ...

\- el la toma delicadamente de la mano y la sube al esenario todos posaron en la chica q la cubria la capa mientras naraku trago un nudo en seco las tripas se revolvieron dado q conocia los delicados pies q no tapaba la capa era ella era su princesa su bb iva hacer subastada como cual mercancia eso lo hacia hervir la sangre de colera ...

\- hakudoshy al ver la capa lo supo era hora de ver al desgraciado q compara su obsecion la bella fiera salvaje aunq no le gustaba para nada ver como venderian a la chica igual la plata la queria mas q un cuerpo virginal no? en ese momento banckotsu lo mira y este da la señal asintiendo con la cabeza para q empiese cn la subasta y asi banckotsu empezo ...

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

-bueno señores les traemos la ultima y la mejor de todas las joyas esta es la bella fiera salvaje **(mirando como algunos lo miraban incredulo y los otros alzaban una ceja)** le pusimos este apodo dado q ella es un poco rebelde **( quitando la capucha de encima de ahome ella estaba con los ojos cerrados)** pero como ven lo q tiene de rebelde lo tiene en litros de belleza y hermosura **(susurrandole al oido ahome hizo q ella abriera sus bellos ojos)** antes q pregunten si son el color real de la chica ella tiene 17 años cabello negro-azulado,, su piel suave al tacto y cremosa a la vista ,,su cuerpo tonificado de contestura delgada _**(quitando completamente la capucha haciendo q muchos suspiraran al verla inu-no solo veia la inocencia q ella irradiaba este solo pensaba q de donde esos malditos habian sacado ese angel encarnado ,,mientras naraku al ver como ahome estaba vestida palidecio vestida asi se veia como un angel caido por kamy q hoy tendria q matar a muchos)**_ como ven es una belleza encarnada y lo mejor de todo ella es la mas pura de las joyas _**(el okamy grito como sabemos q semejante diosa es virgen q prueba nos dan )**_ bueno señor una vieja comadrona q tenemos tsubaky la reviso y dio confirmado q esta chica esta diosa es totalmente pura _ **(naraku miro con ira a todos el haria lo q fuera por su bb)**_ bueno si ya no hay mas pregunta seguimos...

-quien da 125.000 dolares por la bella fiera salvaje este es el monto inicial **( a estas alturas hakudoshy miraba a todos muy interezados en la fiera maldijo por lo bajo a esos viejos verdes pero no interrumpio y vio el desenlace de la subasta)**...oh caballero higurashy 300.000 dolares ,,okamy 400.000,, taisho 600.000 ,,higurashy se ve q la quiere 1000.000 dolares alguien mas **(mirando a todos sin mas vio como inu-no alzo su paleta y dijo)** mmmm 10.000.000 dolares oh q bien algien mas a la una,,, a las dos y a las tres vendida la bella fiera salvaje al clan taisho...

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **-**_ en ese instante banktsu y onigumo llevaban en brazos a ahome y a la otra chica ambas eran cubiertas cada una por una capa azul a la chica de 14 la tapaba completa mientras q a nuestra bella azabache solo hasta las rodillas en ese momento ellas eran diriguida a la limosina de taisho mientras el aludido le pagaba a hakudoshy la suma de su deuda dado concelada tal deuda se dispuso a ir a su limosina al salir vio como onigumo metia a una de las joyas mientras banckotsu acariciaba el rostro de la bella fiera inu-no fruncio el ceño y en ese instante se paro de tras del degenerado y le exigio q le dice a la chica a lo q el otro sin chistar se la entrego con paso decidido la puso en la limo de el y se metio en ella este le dice al chofer para ir a casa y a su mano derecha lo ve y le dice...

-ni una palabra de esto miroku _**(miandolo decididamente)**_

-si..si señor _ **(nervioso)**_

-si no abstente a las consecuencias _**( afinando los ojos)**_

\- se..señor pero y si el joven inuyasha y joven sesshomaru preguntan q les digo _**(tragando grueso)**_

\- lo de siempre q me pregunten a mi y listo pero ni se te ocurra decirles q fuimos a comprar joyas porq te aseguro q les arranco la lengua y se las hare tragar entendido _**(mirandolo**_ **s seriamente)**

\- si..si señor _**( ambos asintieron)**_

\- con esa amenaza dando por terminada la charla este se fijo en las chicas q ya hacian dormidas en el mueble una mas bella q la otra cuando despertaran les preguntaria como se llaman y de donde vienen al menos una de ellas ya era candidata para uno de sus hijos pero cual aun no se decidia si por el mayor o el menor en ese instante el chofer le dice **(¨amo ya llegamos¨)** el chofer paro en la entada de la mansion miroku la mano derecha y primo de sus hijos se bajo le indico q agarrara a la chica mas niña mientras inu-no salia con ahome en brazos ambas eran cargada de forma nupcial para adentrarse en la mansion el primero en pasar fue miroku luego el hechandole un ojo revisando q no la vieran al menos la cara vio q la capa no le tapaba despues de las rodillas el fruncio el ceño rogando a algun kamy-sama lo ayudara...

-en ese momento al pasar el arco de la puerta vio petrificado en el mismo sitio a miroku este estaba palido como si hubiera visto a los mismos demonios de los 7 infiernos en ningun momento a inu-no se le paso por la mente q fue lo q impacto a su sobrino cuando alzo la vista fruncio marcadamente el ceño sin duda algun kamy-sama lo odia con mesura lo unico q salio en forma de un susurro de sus labios fue un _**¡-MALDICON-!**_

{{- **CONTINUARA-}}**


	10. capitulo 9

****capitulo_9***

:o

:o

:o

-en ese momento inu-no y su sobrino miroku al llegar a la sala vieron a nada mas y nada menos q a un chico de 20 años cabello platiado ,,ojos dorados,, mirada de reproche y un tanto fria,, con un cuerpo tonificado ,,vestido con una camisa de vestir azul y pantalon blue jeans y unos zapatos deportivos.. este estaba sentado en el sofa de la sala de su padre tomando un trago de whisky a las rocas 18 años el chico miraba a su padre con una ceja platiada finamente alzada mirando con reproche ,,intriga y confucion a su progenitor dado q al enfocar los brazos de su padre pudo notar los pies finamente cuidados uñas pintadas de rosado con una estrella blanca al lado izquierdo de la uñas mientras q en sus tobillos tenia un tatuaje de una estrella dentro de un corazon muy finamente tatuado sin dudar ese bulto q llevaba su padre en brazos era una mujer y no cualquiera si no una gran belleza lo dedujo por las nievas pierna q la capa dejaba ver simplemente sublime...

-por ende el chico sin levantarse de su comodo asiento y entrecerrando los ojos le dice a su padre con una media sonrisa en su rostro q lo hacia ver muy sexy a la vista de cualkier femina ...

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 **-** padre explicame que significa esto **( tomando un sorbo de su bebida)**

\- sesshomaru hijo q haces a estas horas levantado **(frunciendo el ceño)**

\- padre llegamos a las 5 de la tarde y tu no estabas asi que inuyasha salio a celebrar con la de turno y yo me quede aqui **(cruzando elegantemente sus piernas)** descanzando

\- la de turno ? como asi hijo explicame

\- padre no te vallas por las ramas sabes muy bien q yo no soy facil de despistar **(abriendo sus bellos ojos color ambar y clavandolo en el hombre que el conocia como su padre)** pero para saciar tu curiosidad se fue con yura la nueva conquista de inuyasha

\- keh! eso lo se cachorro pero como sabras y comprenderas no te dire nada dado q es un secreto y ni tu ni tu hermano lo sabran **(caminando con ahome aun en sus brazos de forma nucial la ala sur de la mancion donde solo los invitados se alojaban)** miroku sigueme y trae el encargo **(mirando a su sobrino con ganas de matarlo)** algun dia espero q tu hermano asiente cabeza porq si sigue asi no tendre nietos.. **(susurrando)**

\- Hm valla primo primo por fin la lujuria te gano dado q tambien llevas a una mujer en brazos o me equivoco **(mirando a su primo muy serio)**

\- pri..primo no es lo q tu crees **(tragando grueso dado q la fama lo persigue a donde valla)**

yo amo a sango con todo mi oscuro corazon pero ordenes son ordenes asi q ni modo **(alzando los hombros)** hasta luego primo **(caminando alcanzando a su tio en el pasillo )**

\- Hm padre no te imaguinas lo insistente q soy asi q de esta no te libras porq descubrire quien es esa mujer q llevas a la habitacion **(susurrando para si mismo)**

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 **-** en ese momento inu-no esperando en el pasillo a su sobrino suspiro con pesades dado q casi todo se descubre por culpa de su cachorro pero no lo podia culpar dado q el era igual cuando le negaban algo lo conseguia cueste lo q cueste por ende debia mover las cartas lo mas pronto posible asi q solo esperaba q la chica despertara para al menos saber si tenia familia,,, como se llamaba,,, su apellido,,,y su edad ese era el punto mas importante de su plan porq si sus calculos son los correctos ella deberia de tener 17 por la inocencia q irradiaba cuando la vio en la subasta o 19 por el cuerpo bien formado q tenia la chica sin duda las dos edades le interezan...

\- porq podria hacer partido para sus dos hijos tanto inuyasha como sesshomaru ella seria la esposa perfecta de uno de sus cachorros y asi lo haria esa chica tan linda deveria ser su nuera y eso lo haria realidad pero mientras eso sucede tendria los ojos puestos en el cuarto donde pondria a nuestra bella azabache dado q su cachorro mayor sessho podria descubrir a la chica q compro...

-con ese pensamiento llego a la entrada de una habitacion miroku ya habia dejado a la otra chica en la habitacion continua por ello fue ayudar a su tio con la otra nena porq si miroku no podia negar q ella era extremadamente linda pero no como su sanguito ella era su diosa encarnada por ello no miraba mucho a la chica en ese momento el joven miroku le abre la puerta a su tio el sin duda entro aquella habitacion y arrecosto a la joven sobre la cama blanda quitandole la capa a su paso dejandola en pleno baydoll mientras inu-no la acomodaba miroku abrio los ojos como dos platos y en un susurro se le salio _(_ _ **¨´Ohhh que hermosa ¨´)**_ este ni se imaguinaba q su adorado tio lo habia escuchado cuando taisho termino de tapar con una frazada a ahome se giro y miro con el ceño marcadamente fruncido a su sobrino mientras le daba la orden de q saliera de la habitacion...

-al salir inu-no reprendio a miroku diciendole q el no deberia de poner los ojos en otra joven q no sea sango su esposa dado q ella era la encargada de entrenar a toda su seguridad y claro era capaz de poner de rodillas a cualkier hombre y el no seria la esepcion por ello le aconsejo mas paternalmente diciendole _**{~ sobrino querido te aconsejo q quites tus ojos de esa chica**_ (apuntando a la puerta donde ahome estaba) _ **porq si no mevere en la penosa necesidad de decirle a tu mujer q volviste a las andadas**_ ( miroku por accto de reflejo trago grueso o si su tio era el demonio en pasta no por nada lo apodan el demonio en el gremio de mercenarios o si claro q tomaria el consejo) **y ya sabes como es sango no por nada es la q entrena a mi personal de seguridad** _( sonriendo ampliamente)_ **bueno me ire a descanzar mañana dile a mina q se encargara ella personalmente de este cuarto ok** _( miroku shockeado solo atino a asentir con la cabeza )_ **~}** dando asi terminada la converzacion con su sobrino a pesar de q apenas eran las 10:30 pm se sentia sumamente agotado de espiritu por ello no dudo en ir a dormir ...

 **MIENTRAS_QUE_CON_NARAKU**

\- el estaba sumamente colerico como rayos le iva a explicar a naomy q estuvo a punto de comprar a su bb a su nena pero el maldito hijo de perra de inu-no taisho le gano comprando a su bb maldita sea el destino porq rayos el se quedo con su hija no lo podia creer pero aun asi tendria q pensar en un plan para salvar a su hija menor de las garras de ese demonio en vida...

\- al llegar a su casa estaba todo en calma pero el aun seguia frustrado por lo sucedido esta noche no queria dormir solo pensar en un plan de como rescatar a su bb de los brazos de el taisho a paso cancino se diriguio a su despacho al llegar entro cerrando con seguro prendio la luz y se voltio al voltiar vio a una mujer con el cabello largo mas abajo de la cintura sentada en un sofa con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados al verla supo q era ella su princesa mayor suspirando caminando a su escritorio le dijo ...

 **-** hija mi princesa dime q haces a esta hora levantada **(sentandose en su silla)**

\- naraku por fin ya diste con mi hermana **(abriendo sus bellos ojos marrones y clavadolo en su padre)**

\- que falta de respeto es esa kikyo primero q nada soy tu padre y segundo si pero alguien me la gano **(golpiando el escritorio con rabia)**

\- te la ganaron **(alzando la voz un poco)** mi hermana no es ningun juguete para q digas q te la ganaron q mierda te pasa naraku eso es lo q dices amarnos **( frunciendo el ceño)**

\- kikyo hija comprende a tu hermana la rapto un grupo de mercenarios q venden y subastan chicas como tu hermana esta noche ella fue subastada y vendida a mi enemigo no pude comprarla **(agarrandose la cabeza de la rabia)**

\- q...quien la tiene **(tartamudeando un poco)**

\- inu-no taisho el famoso general perro **(tirando las cosas del escritorio al piso)**

\- ohh! por kamy como se te ocurre naraku dejar a mi hermana en manos de ese hombre maldita sea no sabes ni lo q le esta haciendo y tu aqui hechado sin hacer una mierda me das asco por eso no te mereces el titulo de _*****padre*****_

\- na..naraku dime q mi bebe esta bien dime q tu la tienes ? _ **( naomy sin querer escucho la platica de su hija con naraku por ello entro en el despacho su corazon de madre no estaba en paz por eso tenia q saber de su bb)**_..

\- naomy yo ..yo ella esta bien **( bajando la mirada)**

\- en serio naraku le vas a mentir maldita sea por tus mentiras paso esto por mentirle a madre hace 10 años nos dejaste si tan solo tu hubieras tenido los pantalones de decir la verdad no tuviera un medio hermano bastardo **( en colarizada kikyo le reclamaba a su padre)** madre sientate a qui a mi lado ven **(guiando a su madre a sentarse para q la noticia no le callera como un valde de agua)** .

\- hija ya me sente kikyo dime q pasa con tu hermana **(los nervios la estaban matando)**

\- madre como sabes ella fue raptada por una red de mercenarios bueno naraku aki presente fue hoy a una subasta donde mi hermana fue vendida a el clan taisho **(mirando a su madre con tristeza)**

\- no se porq ya no me sorprende naraku tu nunca cumples con tus promesas **(mirandolo con tristeza)** pero desde aqui me encargo yo y les pido a ambos q la decicion q tome respetenla dado q sera lo mejor para mis hijas y para mi

\- madre que ...que haras **(asustandose un tanto)**

\- lo q sea necesario solo ten presente q yo te amo tu y tu hermana son la luz de mi vida de mi ser **(mirando a kikyo y acariciandole la mejilla)**

\- naomy perdoname **(mirandola con amor)**

\- olvidate q yo existo naraku pobre del hijo q criaste **(saliendo del despacho)**

 **-** madre...

\- naomy fue directo a su habitacion sabia q ella la ayudaria iyazoi y ella ya tenian el plan perfecto desde hace 10 años y mañana seria el dia propicio para q todo se pusiera en marcha si con ese plan salvaria a ahome lo haria y asi aseguraria tener nietos o si todo ya estaba macriavelicamente pensado en ese instate cierra las puertas de su cuarto con seguro se sienta en su buro y agarra su iphone y marca a iyazoi en el instante escucha...

 _ **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

 _ **-**_ hello iyazoi?

\- naomy amiga como estas ?

-no tambien amiga donde estas ?

\- aqui en japon ya sabes..

\- bien iyazoi necesito q pongamos en marcha el plan de comprometer a nuestros hijos..

\- claro pero dime estas ya en japon con las chicas

\- iyazoi encontremonos en el parque donde nos tomamos esa foto te acuerdas?

\- hai! dime a que hora ?

\- mañana a las 9 de la mañana si ?

\- bien alli estare naomy hasta mañana

 _ **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

\- y asi dando por terminada la charla con iyazoi procedio a tratar de dormir pero no el sueño no se hacia presente por ello agarro su bolso y saco unas pastillas para dormir a raiz de la desaparicion de ahome ella tuvo q tomar sonniferos para poder conciliar el fatidico sueño luego de tomar la pastilla procedio a acostarse muy relajada en su cama cayendo asi en un profundo sueño...

-mientras q con kikyo saliendo del despacho de su padre un tanto perturbada caminaba cabiz baja dado q ella luego de el rapto de su hermana se culpaba por no ir con ella ese dia por no acompañarla se sentia culpable de lo q su hermanita estaria sufriendo en esos momentos de angustia,,de horror,,humillaciones y llanto el solo pensarlo se le revolvia el estomago porq si ella como hermana mayor debio de protegerla pero no ella no pudo acompañarla por quedarse con su madre deliverando las cosas para el ultimo desfile y asi con pasos cancinos llego a su habitacion se detuvo en la puerta pero no entro...

\- luego giro su rostro un poco y vio la habitacion de ahome sin dudar entro al cerrar podia jurar q aun olia a ella a su hermanita todo en el cuerto le acordaba a ahome en ese momento se dejo caer encima de la cama abrazando unas de las almohadas de ahome se durmio como nesecitaba a su hermana pero pronto la tendria...

 **MIENTRAS_EN_LA_MANSION_DE_LOS_TAISHO**

 **-** un chico de unos 17años piel blanca,,cabello corto negro como la noche sin luna con ojos dorados como la mas rica miel,, su espalda tonificada ,,mientras sus caderas son estrechas,,sus pompas apetecibles al tacto femenino,,tambien es dueño de una sonrisa q deshiela el mismo antartico,,vestido con una chemis negra de caramelos de cianuro con un pantalon blue jeans y zapatos rojos este chico llegaba de una fiesta donde estaba con la actual novia de turno por ello el bello y musculoso llegaba sumamente borracho a casa de su padre al estar en la puerta un tanto mareado trata de abrirla a lo q se le hace una tarea sumamente dificil dado q su vista ya veia doble no sabia a ciencia acierta donde quedaba la cerradura y claro no podia pegar gritos dado q si su hermano lo veia en ese estado tan deplorable minimo un sermon le daria y no no queria eso por ello quizo buscar a lo ciego la cerradura de la casa mientra trataba de sostenerse por si mismo de los pies claro una accion un tanto complicada...

\- el chico estiro una de sus manos tanteando la puerta de arriba a abajo de izquierda a derecha buscando la mentada cerradura hasta q despues q paso una hora al fin consiguio la cerradura como kami-sama lo ayudo la metio dando vuelta y quitando los seguros entro al fin a la mansion de su padre donde todo estaba a oscuras simplemente el becho ejemplar de hombre bufo y simplemente dijo _**-MALLLLDICIIIOON EETOO SSOLO MEE PASSA A MI-**_ ahora el hombre se enfrentaba a un nuevo dilema como carajos llegaria su cuarto seria toda una odisea claro q si el no estuviera tan borracho llegaria sin ningun problema a su habitacion pero bue quizas si seguia jugando a tantear tal vez con suerte encontraria las escaleras tal vez...

\- mientras sierta peli negra-azulada estaba teniendo un sueño un tanto extraño dado q ella se encontraba en un bosque donde solo habia una colina donde se podia apreciar el atardecer debajo de un arbol de cerezos donde ella se encontraba sentada esta llevaba un vestido veraniego era ajustado al torso detallando el plano vientre de la chica mientras le pronunciaba un busto apetecible a los chicos era sujetado por dos tiras mientras q desde la cintura a las rodillas era olgado bailaba facilmente con el viento de color durazno con detallles en rojo,,ella llevaba su cabello suelto y en su pecho llevaba la bella cadena q una vez siendo niña le regalaron en ese momento ella enfocaba la mirada en el horizonte y inconcentemente ella sujetaba la cadena en sus niveas manos y sin percatarse susurro _ **\- DONDE ESTAS-**_ al terminar de decir esas palabras ella sintio un gruñido cerca de su oido al girar su sorpresa fue muy grande alli se encontraba un lobo siveriano su pelaje era de color negro mientras q en sus patas era rojo,,sus ojos eran amarillos como dos mares de miel derretidos,, poseia una mirada intenza donde te reflejaba amor,,,ira,,celos,,deseo y soledad ella seguia mirandolo como si leyera su alma en ese momento no se percato de q el enorme lobo se acosto en sus patas traceras y dlanteras poniendo su enorme cabeza en el regazo de ahome ella al sentir el peso salio del trance luego sin dudar lo acaricio con amor como si ella lo conociera de toda la vida pasaba muy delicadamente sus manos por detras de las orejas haciendo q el animal cerrara sus ojos para disfrutar de las caricias eso causo q ahome sonriera y dijiera _**\- QUE BELLO CACHORRO ERES COMO TE LLAMARAS-**_ el bello lobo abrio sus ojos y ronrroneo en los muslos de ahome ella paso sus manos por su cuello y sintio algo rasposo en el ella e inclino un poco y con sus manos agarro aquel collar q llebaba el lobo al mirarlo solo llebaba una _*****I*****_ de identificacion a lo q ella solo fruncio el ceño solo una i como sabria como se llamaba el perro...

-pero de la nada se desperto al escuchar un estruendo probeniente de fuera de su habitacion ella desperto y se sento de golpe causando q se mareara por inercia se agarro la cabeza esto hizo q la sabana q cubria su cuerpo resbalara dejando ver q ella tenia puesto en ese momento soplo una fria brisa poniendole la piel erisada ella al mirarse ahogo un pequeño grito de panico q la ataco al verse vestida como una conejita play boy solo dijo _**\- DONDE ? PE PERO Q ES ESTO POR KAMY COMO LLEGUE A ESTA SITUACION?-**_ pero como si de un colagge se tratara a su memoria vino el ultimo recuerdo q tuvo donde estava forsejeando para q no la inyectaran pero despues entraron y la sujetaron eso por inercia hizo q ahome se estremeciera del asco al levantarse escuho a alguien hablar esta persona tenia la voz de un hombre cosa q le dio suma curiosidad porq dijo _**\- MALLDITA MI SUERTE MIERDA QUE HACE ESA PUTA MESA EN EL MEDIO-**_ ahome se levanto y busco algo para taparse y lo encontro una bata de baño blanca ella se la puso y salio del cuarto si la curiosidad gano..

-al salir ahome vio con el reflejo de la luna llena q daba por una ventana en el corredor a un chico tirado en el piso maldiciendo en voz baja se veia q se habia caido o tropesado con algo ella muy silenciosamente se fue acercando al estar a un paso al hombre noto por el olor q estaba tomado ella solo lo miro con desconfianza pero en ese instante el subio la mirada y se conectaron con la mirada ahome sintio q su corazon se acelero al mirar al bello muchacho q estaba tirado en el piso su mente le gritaba q lo conocia...

\- el chico al verla parpadeo tres veces dado q pensaba q la borrachera lo estaba haciendo ver iluciones o simplemente estaba muerto dado q el bello angel q lo miraba con detalle era el ser mas bello q kamy-sama alla creado el estaba seguro q ella no era humana que era una diosa la mujer q estaba en frente de el pero si es asi oohh que diosa el cabello azulado q caia por sus menudos hombros la hacia eterea mientras su mirada irradiaba inocencia pero sus carnosos labios gritaban muerdeme simplemente perfecta chico la detallo como grabandose la bella imaguen de ahome...

\- ella al instante se ofrecio ayudarle al pobre hombre q la miraba como si viese a la misma kamy-sama en persona ella se acerco a el y con su dulce voz le dijo _**\- TE AYUDO A LEVANTARTE?-**_ el chico parpadeo nuevamente como si saliera de un trance inducido ella le causo gracia por ello sorrio este gesto hizo q el chico suspirara luego el le respondio lo mas claro q pudo _**-ETTO SI AYYUDAMEE ES Q EL PISSO SSE MUEVE hip-**_ ella no respondio solo se gacho causando q se le abriera la bata sin q ella se diese cuenta pero ciertos ojos ambarinos si se dieron de cuenta dado q tenia una percta vista de sus pecho al frente de el este trago saliva al ver esos pechos provocativos ohh si estaba muerto pero feliz al menos no vino un diablo sino una angelita y q angel...

-ella agarro al chico y lo levanto como pudo ayudandolo a caminar el iva tan insimismado en la pechonalidadde la pelinegra q no le dijo donde quedaba su cuarto pero ahome solo conocia el cuarto donde desperto asi q por logica lo llevaria alli y lo acostaria al caminar por el pasillo nuevamente de regreso a su cuarto abrio la puerta y entro ella la cerro y tratando de q el se sentara en la cama tropezo con un zapato y cayo en la cama acostada boca arriba y el chico encima de ella a lo q de inmediato penso al notar la mirada ambarina oscurecer de deseo _**-OHH! NO ESTO NO ESTABIEN AHOME YO Y MI TORPEZA-**_ ella lo empujaba con sus manos mientras q el chico al darse cuenta en la posicion q estaban dejo caer su peso completamente encima de ella y con voz ronca de deseo le dijo _**\- DIME PRECIOSA TU ERES MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO**_ ( mirando el cuerpo ahora destapado de ahome) _ **PORQ LA VERDAD ME GUSTA LO Q VEO Y QUIERO PROBAR-...**_

 _ **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""[CONTINUARA]"""""""""""""""""""""""**_


	11. capitulo 10

****capitulo_10****

:v

:v

:v

\- el joven al ver la cara de asombro de ahome e intriga solo le incrementaba el deseo de provarla a lo q no se limito el chico pelinegro poso sus labios con los de ahome dandole un casto beso pero luego el beso se torno demandante y apasionado el le roso con la punta de su lengua la comisura de los labios de ahome como pidiendole permiso para entrar y devorar su boca ella aun lo empujaba con los ojos abiertos veia aterrada como le daban su primer beso pero al fijarse en el chico ella se dejo llevar dejando de resistirse y dandole el acceso q pedia ella al abrir la boca el chico de intenza mirada sonrio ante el acto de la chica dado q ninguna se resistia a el sin dudar metio su lengua rosandole la lengua de ella buscando dentro de su boca de donde provenia el rico sabor q de ella saboreaba dulce muy dulce mientras el subia sus manos a la cabellera azabache acariciandola con suavidad...

-mientras el abria sus ojos y enfocaba la bella diosa q besaba se sorprendio lo sonrojada q estaba como si fuera el primer beso de ella en ese instante se separo de ella por falta del vital oxigeno ella aun agitada por el beso no abria los ojos por pena el la miraba con anelo ,,pasion,,,deseo en ese momento el ataco a su cuello y le susurro al oido de forma ronca y sensual _**-INUYASHA-**_ mientras depositaba tiernos besos en el cuello de ahome logrando q la pobre perdiera el buen juicio lamiendo el cuello luego la clavicula desendiendo al hombro depositando en esa piel besos con lengua mientras q ahome suspiraba su mente le gritaba _**\- ABRE LOS OJOS MALDITA SEA TE VAZ A ENTREGAR A UN EXTRAÑO-**_ ohh pero su cuerpo era otra cosa el muy maldito no respondia a lo q el cerebro le mandaba solo respondia a las caricias q le propinaba el chico era como si fueran dos personas diferentes mientras el devoraba su cuello sus manos cobraban vida y se deslizaban por encima del baydoll en busca del broche o la cinta para quitar el estorvoso corset en esa milesima de segundo ella reacciono sin mas ella lo empujo y este cayo al lado de ella muy desconcertado muy agitado muy exitado la veia intensamente...

\- mientras ahome aun recuperando la compostura y la respiracion logro decirle _**-alejate de mi per..perbertido lujurioso-**_ el la miro incredulo puesto q ninguna mujer se resistia a sus caricias pero ella si lo logro con eso atenuaba mas el deseo de tenerla y fundirse en esa dulce mujer el se volvio a acercar sin dudar se le monto encima pero ella tanteo la mesa de noche y agarro una lampara y sin dudar se la estampo en la cabeza a inuyasha el cual cayo como plomo en la cama y encima de ella esta con nervio penso _ **\- OHH! KAMY CREO Q LO MATE NOO EN Q ME METI (**_ _tocandole el cuello y poniendole un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja buscandole el pulso)_ _ **gracias a kamy solo esta inconciente pero shaaa q bello es aunq sea un lujurioso q besa como el mismisimo kamy-sama (**_ _tocandose sus labios)_ _ **aunq aya sido mi primer beso y fue con un extraño pero aun asi me gusto inuyasha**_ _(mirandolo dormir )_ _ **-**_ ahome trato de quitarlo de encima nuevamente a lo q simplemente fracaso puesto q inuyasha era muy pesado para ella por ello desistio cansada sin fuerzas el sueño la vencio quedandose dormida debajo de el mientras inuyasha dormia placidamente en los pechos de ahome...

\- a la mañana siguiente inu-no taisho se levanto se baño se vistio luego salio para entrar al cuarto de la chica q rescato el caminaba por el pasillo perdido en sus pensamientos el cual se tornaban al rededor de la chica peli-azul q trajo anoche _**\- me intriga el porq le pusieron el apodo la bella fiera salvaje sera q tiene un caracter del infierno si es asi ella seria ideal para inuyasha pero debo pensarlo**_ _**muy bien no kiero cometer un error pero aun asi esa chica debe ser una taisho de eso no hay duda-**_ al llegar al pasillo del ala sur fruncio el ceño muy marcado al ver un florero chino de la era de meillin destrozado en el piso mientras seguia caminando la tierra se extendia a la puerta del cuarto donde dejo a ahome este sin dudar abrio la puerta el alma literalmente se le salio en ese momento al ver en la cama durmiendo a su hijo menor inuyasha encima de la chica mientras ella lo abrazaba muy acaramelados estaban...

\- a lo q solo inu-no rezaba a estas alturas porq el no se atreviera a tocar a la chica o a deshonrrarla _**\- si el destino juega sucio-**_ era lo q penso inu-no taisho este con paso lento se acerco a la pareja q dormia en ese instante jamakeo a inuyasha muy fuerte causando q este se moviera y despertara al tiro inuyasha muy dormido aun y con un puto dolor de cabeza le dijo

 **-** _oii! sesshumaro hijo de la chingada ahora pa q coño me despiertas_ _ **(mirando a el hombre q lo veia con el ceño fruncido)**_

 _-inuyasha me puedes explicar q haces tu aqui en este cuarto con esa chica_ _ **(apuntando a una muy dormida ahome)**_

 _-padre pues no se quizas dormir y chica cual chica_ _ **(este enfoco la mirada a donde su progenitor señalaba inuyasha se sorprendio no lo soño ella era real por kamy q bella era)**_ _ella pues no se yo llegue anoche y ella ya estaba aqui_

 _-eso lo se yo la traje lo q quiero saber es porq estas durmiendo muy placidamente encima de ella cachorro_ _ **(alzando una fina ceja platiada)**_

 _\- FEK! y yo q culpa q ella este de ofrecida a ver si cuidas de tus putas_ _ **(quitandose de encima de ahome bruscamente)**_

 _\- INUYASHAAA! te prohibo q hables asi de ella es una dama por kamy a ti te dio luz una mujer respetala_ _ **(gritandle a inuyasha causando q ahome despertara)**_

 _\- FEK! no me importa lo q digas ella_ _ **(señalando ahome q acababa de despertar)**_ _es una puta digas lo q digas padre_ _ **(encogiendose de hombros)**_

 _\- oye q rayos te pasa yo no soy ninguna fursia respeta_ _ **(mirando con odio a inuyasha)...**_

 _ **-**_ _que te respete pero si eso eres una puta ba-ra-ta asi q cumple y vete de mi casa_ _ **(mirandola descaradamente)...**_

 _\- pero que IMBECIIL ERES BESTIA!_ _ **(dandole una cachetada a inuyasha)**_ _jamaz debi ayudarte ingrato te hubiera dejado dormir en el frio como lo q eres un perro inbecil.._

 _ **-**_ _oie a mi nadie me toca la cara y menos una cualkiera como tu_ _ **( tratando de agarrar ahome del cabello)...**_

 _ **-**_ _inuyasha dejala en paz ella es mi invitada asi q salte de uan vez de su cuarto y no entres mas_ _ **(agarrando a su hijo del brazo y sacandolo afuera de la habitacion)...**_

 _ **-**_ _gra..gracias señor por defenderme de su hijo_ _ **(mirando a inu-no)**_

 _\- no hay de que niña mas bien dime jovencita como te llamas yo me llamo inu-no taisho_ _ **(extendiendole la mano ahome)...**_

 _\- es un placer conocerlo me llamo ahome higurashy_ _ **(dandole una sonrisa y estirando su mano)...**_

 _\- oh! el gusto es mio señorita ahome_ _ **( besandole el reverso de la mano como cual caballero)**_ _bueno jovencita como vera yo te compre en la subasta por ello ahora soy tu dueño_ _ **(mirando la cara de terror de ahome acompañada de un leve temblor de sus manos)**_ _pero tranquila no te he tocado ni un cabello azabache tuyo pero dime tu padre se llama naraku cierto.._

 _-si soy hija de el y de naomy_ _ **(quitandole la mano a inu-no y sentandose en la cama)...**_

 _\- ya veo bueno tu padre y yo somos_ _ **(cayando un momento para decir la palabra mas conveniente)**_ _tenemos una especie de amistad de años pero espero q tu estancia aqui sea agradable bueno pequeña me retiro tengo cosas q hacer_ _ **...(caminando para irse de alli)**_

 _\- hai! se señor cuando podre irme a mi casa con mama es q la extraño mucho_ _ **(haciendo q inu-no parara de caminar)...**_

 _\- dentro de unos dias pequeña podras ir_ _ **(saliendo de el cuarto)...**_

\- al salir suspiro cancinamente si en definitiva el destino les jugo en contra ahora ya sabia q la chica misteriosa era la hija de naraku y noemy a lo q solo una interrogante se le venia a la cabeza _**-¿COMO HARIA PARA DEVOLVERLA A HIGURASHY?-**_ no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como hacerlo dado q ellos eran enemigos a muerte si pero inu-no jamas meteria en la venganza contra naraku a su hija no eso simplemente era caer bajo muy bajo para el pero ahora los planes de casarla con uno de sus hijos quizas ya no seria solo quizas ...

-pero ahora solo tenia cabeza para pensar en los negocios q ivan mal en japon y paris pero el no podia moverse de japon por ello aprovecharia la estancia de sus hijos para proponerle q se unan al negocio ***FAMILIAR*** por asi decirlo por ello deberia de arreglar todos los papeles con totosai el abogado inu-no al llegar a las puertas del despacho llamo al mayordomo y amigo de confianza en ese intante entrando al despacho llamo _**-YAKEN!-**_ el aludido salio como alma q lleva el diablo de la cocina siempre q su señor le gritaba no era un buen dia pero aun asi lo entendia tener q cuidar de los negocios no era facil y menos si los irresponsables cachorros no se la hacian facil ohh no ...

\- yaken al llegar jadeando y un tanto sudado entro miro en absoluto silencio a su amo sentarse mientras tomaba un coñac doble luego inu-no lo miro y sin dudar le dijo..

\- yaken prepara una cena para mañana en la noche **(meniando ligeramente su coñac)**

-hai! amo quienes seran los invitados **(haciendo nota mental)**

\- la familia higurashy yaken **(clavando su ambarina mirada en los ojos verdes de su sirviente)**

 **-** pero amo sus enemigos?¿cenara con sus enemigos? **(a estas alturas yaken rezaba a cualkier kamy por a ver escuchado mal a su amo )**

\- si yaken pero el y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y va mas alla de nuestra riña **(alzando los hombros)** por eso te encargo q hagas una cena de compromiso avisales a mis hijos y avisa en la mancion del hibrido maldito _*****NARAKU*****_ ...

-Hai! amo como orde algo mas q quiera **(reverenciado a inu-no )...**

\- si dile a mina q se encarge ella y solo exclusivemente ella en atender a la invitada especial y otra cosa yaken manda a cualkier criada a comprar ropa femenina preferiblemente juvenil **(abriendo de unos de sus cajones en el escritorio donde el guardaba efectivo sin inmutarse le dio dos fajos de billetes a yaken para q hicieran la compra )** ahh diles q es para una chica de 17 años...

\- si amo **(mirando al piso pensativo q invitada por kamy q no entendia pero jamaz le llevaria la contraria a su amo)**...

\- yaken! **(Entrecerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su trago)...**

\- diga amo **(mirandolo esperando el otro deber para hacer)...**

\- esta demas decir q ni una palabra de esto esta claro? **( yaken al escuchar eso palidecio porq en tantos años de servicio conocia a su señor y hay escondidas en esas palabras dichas por el estaba la advertencia** _(si te vas de boca floja abstente a las consecuencias )_ **o si sin duda callaria esto hasta su ultimo suspiro de vida en ese momento respondio)...**

\- s...si amo de mi boca no saldra ni una sola palabra **(palideciendo un poco)...**

\- Hmm! eso espero ya puedes retirarte **(dandole una sonrisa extra escalofriante al pobre mayordomo)**...

 **-** yaken salio del despacho mas palido q un copo de nieve por ello camino sumamente rapido a la cocina para decirle las nuevas ordenes de su señor a mina y buscar a la otra criada para q comprase ropa femenina juvenil a la famosa *****INVITADA*** de** su amo al entrar a la cocina pudo divisar a una chica de unos 18 años de edad ordenando la vagilla china esta era una chica de cabello rubio largo mas abajo de la cintura detras de la cabeza llevaba un lazo grande de color rojo,,,ojos marrones,, piel blanca,,vestia con el uniforme de sirvienta _**(la loca: era como sailor venus u_u jajaja )**_ en ese momento yaken aclaro su garganta *****COF-COF-COF***** para hacerse notar la chica voltio y le dijo al mayordomo...

 _ **-**_ Kkkkkkyyyyyyyaaaa! señor yaken me espanto casi seme caen los platos por kamy que si **( poniendose un mano en el pecho)**

\- oye mocosa el amo q tu te encargues de una invitada especial y tambien tienes q ir de compras para una chica de 17 años **(mirando a mina como daba saltos de alegria)**

\- hai! señor yaken ya me pongo al servicio de la invitada y luego voy hacer las compras **(quitandose el delantal y caminando afuera de la cocina)**

\- mina... **(entrecerrando los ojos)**

\- si señor yaken **(deteniendo su andar y mirando a yaken)**

\- me puedes explicar con que vas a comprar la ropa **(agarrandose el puente de la naris)** mocosa tonta y despistada

\- ohhh! ps no lo pense señor yaken **(guiñiando un ojo y sacando la lengua)**

\- contigo no hay remedio mina toma **(entregandole los yenes para q cumpliera el mandato del amo)** que kamy me otorgue pasiencia para soportarte

\- bye señor yaken...

\- luego de q mina saliera de la cocina se diriguio al comedor donde el amo tomaba sus sagrados alimentos con sus hijos en ese instante mina hace una reverencia y con la mirada silenciosa se le dirigue a inu-no el al entender la mirada de mina le dice a la chica...

 **\- mina ella esta en el ala sur lo q necesites preguntaselo a ella y a por favor no le digas q yo se lo mande a comprar** _(mirando a mina y de reojo a sus hijos)_

 **-si amo asi lo hare com permiso y buen probecho** _(al pasar por el lado de sesshomaru suspiro el siempre hacido su amor imposible el peli-plata se dio de cuenta del suspiro de enamorada q solto la chikilla le dio una de las mas sexys sonrisa a mina q al momento la muchacha se sonrojo al maximo saliendo volada de hay... pobre la comprendo hasta yo pensaria asi jajaja ademas hablamos de los taisho por deos ok seguimos)_

 **\- Fhe! ahora le compras a tus putas** _ **(**_ _comiendo par de sanwhis)_

 _-_ **de que hablas hermano q puta** _(alzando una fina ceja platiada)_

 **\- ohh bro no te has enterado padre aqui presente** _(señalandolo)_ **tiene a un puta cogible en una habitacion de huespedes yo de pura casualidad la encontre** _(encogiendose de hombros)_

- **padre explicame q dice inuyasha**

 **\- no es ninguna puta ella es un invitada muy especial y espero se mantengan al marguen de ella porq si no los mandare a q vean mis negocios a roma si es posible** _(mirandolo muy seriamente dando por terminada la charla)_

 **\- Hm! me causa curiosidad** _(tomandose su cafe)_

 **\- Fhe! esa me debe unas cuantas la muy perra oso por pegarme dos veces**

 **\- jajjajaja que inuyasha no puedes con tu orgullo de ***MACHO*** herido por favor lo q te pasa es que ella no te dio ni a oler o me equivoco** _(riendo divertido)_

 **\- Fhe! como sea hoy me las descobrare ya vera esa cualkiera nadie toca a un taisho y sale ileso** _(parandose bruscamente de la mesa)_

 **\- Hmmm! interezante parece q te gusta hermano...**

\- en ese momento mina ya estaba tocando la puerta donde ahome se encontraba nuestra azabache se levanta y abre la puerta ve a una chica de su edad mina al verla quedo impresionada al notar la belleza de la joven chica pero sin querer un pensamiento mal sano se le paso por la mente **-¿ POR QUE EL AMO TIENE A ESTA CHICA AQUI SERA Q YA SE OLVIDO DE LA SEÑORA IYAZOI?-** mina menio la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar la mente de los pensamientos mas rars q tenia en ese instante mina se presenta...

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

\- buenos dias señorita me llamo mina y soy la sirvienta q estara al pendiente de sus necesidades _(haciendo una reverencia)_

\- buenos dias mina me llamo ahome pero ahora solo deseo ropa como vez solo tengo estas raras ropas por favor no tendras un vestido sencillo q te sobre _(mirando a mina con dulzura)_

\- pues si digame q talla es y yo le busco uno señorita

\- mmm 15 mina gracias...

\- Hai! señorita...regreso luego si

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

\- mina salio de el cuarto de ahome directamente a comprarle lo q necesitaria pero sin querer la joven ahome le cayo muy bien por ello pensaba q podrian hacerse amigas quien quita y se pueda total no le veo el problema ...mientras ella iva pensando un par de ojos dorados miraban a mina como salia de la mansion como un rayo subio a la habitacion de su hermano sin tocar entro cerro la puerta y le dijo entre enojado y agitado..

 _\- tienes q ayudarme a descobrarme las q me hizo_

 _\- inuyasha acaso madre y padre no te enseñaron modales_ **(con tono suave)**

 _\- Fhe! eso no importa ahora necesito saber el porq padre tiene esa mujer en la habitacion..._

 _\- que acaso te tengo q decir que es lo q harias con una mujer en el cuarto_ **(mirandolo divertido)** _pense q padre ya te habia explicado pero tranquilo hermano yo te lo explicare_ **(bufaba divertido solo molestaba a su hermano verlo desesperado era tann divertido q era dificil negarse a tomarle el pelo )**

 _\- no digas tonterias sesshomaru yo se q diablos se hace con una mujer en la cama_ **(mirandolo con furia y un tanto sonrojado)** _lo que no me explico es porq padre aun la tiene en su cuarto..._

 _\- Hm! quien sabe_

 _\- es extraño pero aun asi me ayudaras?_

 _\- Hm! si tu sabes siempre juntos por siempre..._

\- mientras los taisho planeaban como buscar ahome el sol ya en pleno sengoku daba los buenos dias a todos era un dia espectacular pero en casa de los higurashy la tension se sentia dado q karaku no sabia como recuperar a su hija de las garras de inu-no en medio de la desesperacion paso sus manos por su cabello con desesperacion en ese momento en la casa de los higurashy cierto chico pelinegro de unos 23 años tocaba el timbre un tanto nervioso el vestia una camisa de vestir blanca sin corbata con unos cuantos botones abiertos,,,pantalon de vestir negro y zapatos negro pulcramente pulidos...

\- en sus manos llevaba dos ramos de rosas variadas entre rojas,,blancas,,azules y amarillas el chico pensaba q las cosas al fin tomaria un rumbo perolo q menos se imaguinaba era q de sus adoradas hermanas ya habia conocido ya a una en ese momento las puertas de la imponente mansion higurashy se abrieron dejando ver al mayordomo mioga este al instante dijo.. **-buenos dias a quien busca-** onigumo dudo en responder dado q el pensaba como ellas lo resibirian y si naraku cumpliria con su promesa pero armandose de valor respondio **-busco a naraku cuestiones de negocios-** ok por favor caballero pase por aqui siguame a la sala de espera mientras le aviso al amo naraku que usted lo busca onigumo sin dudar entro dejo los ramos de rosas en la mesita luego mirando a un punto fijo esperando q naraku saliera a recibirlo...

\- su mirada cayo en un cuadro encima de la chimenea alli se apreciaban una pareja q a su entender era naraku y su esposa luego en sus regasos habian dos pequeñas niñas muy risueñas pero una de las niñas tenia el peculiar par de ojos q ya habia conocido mucho antes a lo q solo un apodo se le vino a la mente _**\- FIERA SALVAJE-**_ algo en su pecho se oprimio no no eso no puede ser en ese momento escucho la voz de su padre diciendole...

\- onigumo q quieres porq q yo tenga entendido no tengo negocis contigo **(mirandolo con ira)**

\- naraku vine para q me cumplas con lo q me prometiste...

\- no onigumo no hay trato te lo dije depende de la noche y ya veraz no obtube a la chica **(cerrando un puño de ira)**

\- eso no es justo y lo sabes yo cumpli a lo q me mandaste por en de tienes q cumplir...

\- no lo hare...

-eres un idio... _ **( no puedu terminar de decirlo dado q kikyo interrumpio en ese momento)**_

\- naraku madre ya se va y yo voy a salir a arreglar lo del desfile en paris para cuando llegue mi hermana irnos de aki ... **( girando y encontrandose con onigumo q la veia con dulzura)** ohh mil perdones me llamo kikyo evangeline mondragon higurashy **(estirandole la mano al chico extraño)**

\- ohhh es un placer conocerla señorita kikyo _**(tomandole la mano)**_ mi nombre es onigumo gabriel higurashy soy tu medio hermano...

\- me..medio hermano **(arrebatandole groseramente la mano al chico)** naraku eso tramas mas mentiras ahora q ahome esta en las garras de taisho pretendes SUPLANTARLA! eres un cerdo...

\- kikyo hija no es lo q crees onigumo solo me ayudo en localizar a tu hermana...

\- naraku porq no me dijiste q era mi hermana pequeña maldita sea porq mientes imbecil me mentiste hace 13 años y aun lo sigues haciendo eres un hdp descarado...

\- ya vez onigumo el padre q nos gastamos **(clavandole la mirada a onigumo)** me voy me das asco el llamarte padre naraku no te lo mereces ...

\- kikyo salio hecha una furia del salon al jardin tenia sentimientos encontrados por culpa de el siempre el era el culpable su padre aun despues de tantos años no escarmentaba seguia mintiendo a todos los que tuviera a su al rededor por ello no despreciaba cada dia era peor el sentimiento de rencor hacia el en ese instante onigumo habia salido de tras de ella y sin esperar le dijo ...

\- kikyo nee-san espera por favor tenemos q hablar...

\- no ...no me llames asi tu no eres mi hermano... **(clavandole la mirada con ira)**...

\- pero kikyo...

\- tu eres la razon por la q madre sufre,, tu eres el porq mi familia se destruyo y para colmo tu sabias donde estaba mi hermanita eres igual a naraku...

\- hey yo jamas tuve la culpa de lo q tu padre hizo era un inocente para ese tiempo ...pero si tienes razon soy un error ...pero tejuro q traere a ahome devuelta **(marchandose fuera de la mascion)**...

\- eso lo veremos hermano... __

\- mientras q en la mansion higurashy era un caos por la desaparicion de ahome y el encuentro de onigumo con kikyo cerca de un parque llamado ***SWEET DREAMS*** se encontraba una mujer de 40años pelicorto azabache sentada en la misma banca desde donde veia a su bb jugar hace 10 años atras con melancolia pensaba en lo mal q la a de estar pasando su bb pero en ese instante llegaba su amiga su compinche esta al notar a naomy cabizbaja sentada en la banca se acerco y le pregunto...

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

 **-** naomy estas bien amiga q tienes? **(sentandose a su lado)...**

\- iyazoi no estoy bien necesito q adelantemos el compromiso de los chicos **(hechandose encima de iyazoi abrazandola)**...

\- esta bien pero dime porq el apuro q paso? **(extrechandola en sus brazos)**

-mi hija iyazoi esta con tu marido temo por la vida de mi bb de mi ahome...

\- tranquila naomy inu-no no creo q le haga daño antes de llegar yaken me llamo diciendo q esta noche abra una cena de negocios donde estaran invitados los higurashy y los taisho...

\- entonces ya sabe q es una higurashy...

\- si pero el aun no entiende q ya nosotras tenemos un plan hecho asi q esta noche lo pondremos a rodar no te preocupes naomy todo saldra bien...

\- mmm eso espero iyazoi ...

 **ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

 **-** ambas ya tenian un plan vigente por ello esta noche sin falta se lo darian a exteriorizar a sus parejas mientras q en la casa de los taisho ahome luego de estar sola puso seguro a la puerta y decidio irse a bañar ya q no podia hacer mas nada en ese momento se quito todo quedando como kamy la mando al mundo sin naa ella agarro una toalla para dirgirse al baño y haci decidio bañarse con agua caliente...

\- luego de una hora ya ella habia terminado de ducharse al instante escucho un toquido en la puerta ahome salio del baño con la toalla en rrollada a la cintura diriguiendose a la puerta del cuarto quitandole el seguro para luego abrirla y ver quien era...

 _ **-continuara-**_


	12. capitulo 11

**** capitulo_11***

:p

:p

:p

\- luego de una hora ya ella habia terminado de ducharse al instante escucho un toquido en la puerta ahome salio del baño con la toalla en rrollada a la cintura diriguiendose a la puerta del cuarto quitandole el seguro para luego abrirla y ver quien era...

\- al frente de ella estaba mina con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa compradas mina paso sumamente feliz adentro del cuarto de ahome poniendo las compras en la cama vio a ahome para luego entregarle un vestido azul cielo con encajes platiados dicho vestido era ceñido al cuerpo desde el busto a la cintura luego caia en cascada quedando liviano en ese momento mina le dice _**\- oi pero q cabeza la mia se me olvidaba los zapatos q consegui pero antes dime si quieres comer algo lady ahome-**_ ahome la miraba confundida y un toque ofendida dado q la llamo lady eso le molestaba y mucho a la bella chica pero aunque ella les dijieran mil y una vez que no le dijieran asi nada daba resultado con un suspiro de frustracion le respondio a mina _**\- si mina por favor traeme un plato de fresas con crema y por favor no me digas lady q lo aborresco no me gusta para nada-**_ mina solo asintio con la cabeza dando a entender q la habia escuchado en ese momento...

\- mina salio de la habitacion ahome la cerro sin seguro luego camino despacio a la cama donde estaban las bolsas de ropa ella se sento y miro muy detenidamente la ropa al instante se dio de cuenta q la ropa era comprada fruncio el ceño muy marcadamente y unas interrogantes se le formo en la cabeza _**¿ porq mina compro esa ropa y con q fin ? ¿y si no hubiera sido mina quien abra sido?**_ en ese momento ahome saco de una de las bolsas un conjunto sencillo pero muy sensual de ropa intima este consistia de un brazier blanco con encajes rojos en forma de corazon la media copa del brazier le hacia lucir mas grande la pechonalidad de ahome mientras q el cachetero blanco con encajes de corazon en rojo le hacian resaltar las pompas de ahome luciendo mas redondeadas de lo q eran...

-luego saco un bello vestido q le gusto era sutilmente sencillo era veraniego le daba a las rodillas era de color lila con flores doradas le quedaba muy bien pero habia un detalle el vestido se cerraba en la espalda dado q era de cierre pero nuestra bella azabache peleaba literalmente con el bello vestido para ponerselo...

-mientras con mina bajo a la cocina pasando por la sala donde estaba el joven inuyasha sentado jugando con la tablet que tenia en las manos al pasar dio los buenos dia y siguio su camino a la cocina donde se disponia a hacer el refrijerio de ahome mientras q inu al ver pasar a mina mando un mensaje por whatsapp a su hermano diciendole _**\- llego la hora ya sabes que hacer -**_ sesshomaru se encontraba en su cama sumamente relajado leyendo el libro de **GAME OF THORNE** (juego de tronos) el vestia una camisa de vestir azul semi abierta mientras q solo tenia un boxer negro muy pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver en todo su explendor su mejor atributo _( la loca: niñas q harian con un sesshomaru asi de sexy :v u_u yo le sacaria crias ok sigamos)_ en ese momento sono su celular con la cancion de *****IN THE SHADOWS***** luego miro su celular y leyo el mensaje a lo q solo por hacer rabiar a su hermano contesto _**\- HM-**_ terminando de enviar el mensaje se estiro y se levanto luego paro viendose al espejo se desabotono la camisa dejandose ver la musculatura de su bien formado pecho dejo caer el cabello encima de su espalda...

\- al terminar sonrio dado q se veia como un adonis ya estaba lista la carnada en el agua solo faltaba q el pez dorado cayera en la red taisho camino al sofa y se sento muy tranquilo siguiendo leyendo el capitulo del libro hallandolo muy interezante ( _la loca: u-u si hasta yo lo seguiria leyendo me encanta esa serie de hbo es genial :p seguimos)_ luego de un rato mina salio de la cocina con una charola con el refrigerio de ahome y en las manos llevaba unas bolsas de zapatos y una mas pequeña donde contenia un regalo adicional q le hizo mina a nuestra bella protagonista al pasar nuevamente por la sala subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso caminando al ala sur de la mancion...

\- en ese momento inu le repica al cel de su hermano era la señal de q mina iva pasando y asi con mucha elegancia sessho abrio la puerta justo cuando pasaba la pobre shokeada chica q lo miraba colorada casi estatica solo tragaba grueso en ese momento el ambarino le dio una sexy sonrisa matadora cosa q logro agitarle el corazon a mina con su paso elegante acorto la distancia entre mina y el le quito la charola de las manos sin dejar de mirarla poniendola en una mesita q estaba afuera de su habitacion y asi hizo con los paquetes q traia ...

\- luego se voltio y paso sin permiso alguno su mano por la mejilla de mina el solo tacto de su mano la hizo extremecer el muy divertido acerco su cara tanto q podia sentir la respiracion agitada de mina por otro lado ella imboluntariamente habia cerrado los ojos esperando el anciado beso a lo q sessho la miraba fijamente dado q juraba q esa chiquilla era virgen ladiando la cabeza penso **\- Hm pensandolo bien he tenido una cantidad de mujeres experimentadas en mi cama pero ninguna virginal aun** _( mirando a mina con los labios entre abiertos,,mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cerrados)_ **que tal si le ayudamos a sentirse mujer Hm quizas lo disfrute aunque sea una noche da igual** _(encogiendose de hombros poniendo ambas manos al rededor de la cara de mina_ ) **total mina no es fea y si hago memoria tengo 1 mes sin chica ya me toca algo diferente-** dando asi terminado el pensamiento...

\- sin dudar le dio a mina un dulce y casi casto beso luego pasaba la lengua por los labios de ella pidiendo permiso y mina dejandose llevar abrio la boca sessho sonrio maliciosamente mientras miraba las expreciones de ella mientras saboreaba la virginal cabidad bucal de la chica en ese preciso instante inu miro a su hermano luego subiendo los dos pulgares dando a entender q estaba genial ese instante agarro la charola mirando el refrigerio rolando los ojos q coincidencia ella tambien le gusta fresas con crema...

\- comiendose una le llamo la atencion la bolsa diminuta sin dudar la abrio viendo dentro un congunto muy sensual para una mujer ahora sin duda esa mujer era una arribista de quinta con un nuevo plan mal pensado se diriguio al cuarto de ella con la bolsa diminuta q llevaba en ese instante sesshomaru al ver q su hermano desaparecia de su rango de vision lentamente termino el beso que le dio a mina al despegarse de ella noto lo q causo dicho beso mejillas rosadas,, corazon latiendo a millon ,, respiracion entre cortada y labios inchados viendo su obra maestra se inclino al oido de ella y le dijo con la voz muy sensual _**\- espero te alla gustado linda porq donde vino ese hay mas si asi lo quieres pequeña -**_ terminando de decir dichas palabras sin mas se dio vuelta y se metio dejando a una mina avergonzada en el pasillo en ese instante agarro la charola y los paquetes para caminar al cuarto de ahome

\- mientras mina caminaba inuyasha ya habia llegado al cuarto de ahome y al estar en la puerta toco en ese momento dijo ahome un tranquilo **-pase-** en ese momento al abrir la puerta inu mira la perfecta espalda de ahome smplemente hermosa luego la miraba a ella tratando de subir el cierre del vestido al cerrar la puerta ahome pensando q era mina le pidio **\- mina gracias a kamy q viniste a tiempo me podrias subir el cierre del vestido es q no alcanzo-** inuyasha sin contestarle camino hasta la espalda ella sin perder tiempo le subio el cierre al terminar ...

\- sin perder tiempo la agarro de la cintura susurrandole al oido le dijo **\- mmmm sinceramente a mi me gusta mas quitarlo q ponertelo** _(apretandola contra la pared aun ella de espalda )_ **pero q rica te vez a caso esperas a mi padre** _(voltiandola bruscamente agarradole las muñecas y aprisionandola en la pared)_ **o quizas yo pueda disfruta de lo q le ofreces al viejo te pagare el 3 si te acuestas conmigo perra** _(mirandola con un deseo incontrolable)_ **mmm eso labios me llaman** _(besandola bruscamente mientras con una mano sostenia las manos de ahome mientras q la que tenia libre pasa a manos llenas por encima del vestido a estas alturas ahome peliaba para soltarse de el removiendose muy inquieta en ese momento mordio el labio de inuyasha haciendolo sangrar )_ **maldita me mordiste porq no te dejas coger como la puta q eres** _(mirandola con odio)_ **pero q crees hoy me las descobro todas-...**

\- en ese instante inuyasha le dio una bofetada haciendole sangrar el labio causando q ahome se quejara del dolor al sentir el golpe en el labio aun asi ella lo miraba con iracosa q enfurecia a inuyasha mas dado q ninguna mujer se resistia a el cuando el queria y como el queria tenia a la muejr deseada pero no con ella siempre ponia resistencia el impacto de la cachetada fue tan dura q la hizo impactar en el suelo cayendo de lado tocandose el labio en ese momento...

-inuyasha segado de la ira se avalanzo encima de ahome desgarrandole el vestido a mitad de camino mientras trataba de besarle el cuello ahome no se la dejaba facil pataleaba y lo trataba de empujar dandole maldiciones y pidiendo ayuda en ese momento inuyasha le tapo la boca obligandola a cayar mientras el segia rompiendo y tocando todo a su paso sin tener mas q hacer ahome le dio una patada en la parte debil de inu si los testiculos logrando q se quitara de encima cayendo aun lado de ella ahome aprovecho se levanto y trataba de llegar a la puerta lo mas rapido posible...

\- inu al darse cuenta de lo q ella trataba de hacer no se lo permitio se levanto saco rapidamente un paño mojado en formol y corrio a atrapar a ahome justo cuando iva a abrir la puerta la atrapo por un brazo jalandola de nuevo a dentro sin esperar le puso el trapo en el nariz por un largo momento ahome inalo aquel olor q le hizo perder la conciencia por ese momento cayendo en los brazos de inuyasha totalmente desmayada...

\- guardando el trapo en su bolsillo nuevamente luego cargo ahome completamente en sus fornidos brazos abrio la puerta viendo afuera miro a mina de arriba a abajo en las manos ella llevaba la charola y las bolsas al subir la mirada vio en la de ella lo impactada q estaba luego miro el estado en q se encontraba ahome palidecio literalmente el color la abandono mina no podia creer q habia pasado con ella inu al ver el terror en la cara de mina la amenaso **\- si te atreves a decirle a mi padre te acuso de besar a sesshomaru** _(dado q habia una regla general en la casa ellos no se podian meter con ninguna chica de servicio al igual q las chicas no podia ni mirar a los taisho por ende era un pecado tener relaciones con la servidumbre esta regla la habia outo impuesto inu-no dado q no queria tener hijos bastardos osea fuera del matrimonio por ende era casi obligado a obedecer si no se tenian q afrontar a las consecuencias)_ **ya sabes las reglas asi q pierdete mina -** ella miro una vez mas ahome pidiendole perdon muy silenciosamente hizo una reverencia y se esfumo dejando a inuyasha y ahome solos...

-luego de q mina se fuera inuyasha llevo a ahome al calabozo de la mancion donde sin dudar llevaria a cabo su tenebroso plan al llegar puso ahome en una de las celdas de tortura este entro y con la ayuda del carcelero la esposaron a unas cadenas de metal q colgaban en el techo las manos le quedaron extendida por encima de su cabeza inuyasha al verla gindada aun inconciente le termino de arrancar el vestido maltrecho q tenia encima la chica...

\- tirandolo por alli dejandola solo en ropa interior frente a el antes de continuar la miro detalladamente sin duda era la mejor puta q su padre se cogia y el queria tocarla tambien pero ella no se dejaba escupio con un toque de ofencido y odio un _**-maldita mujer-**_...

\- sin mas agarro una mangera a presion abriendola completamente pegandola muy directa a la espalda de ahome ella al sentir el latigazo de agua fria de golpe se desperto con un grito de dolor al sentir el chorro de agua potente en la espalda alo q inuyasha muy divertido camino hasta estar a en su rango de vision y sin dudar le dijo **\- ohh asi me gusta q se quejen y griten vas aprendiendo perra sabes te puedo soltar y terminar con tu tortura si aceptas coger conmigo hee q dices-** ahome aun sintiendo el dolor latente en la espalda sentia un frio de muerte pero no ella aun asi no flaqueaba delante de el en ese momento dado q lo tenia a un metro de distancia le escupio la cara luego le respondio _**\- ni en tus malditas pesadillas maldito me acostare con un cerdo desgraciado como tu**_ _( cada palabra lo dijo sin titubear sin apartarle la mirada de odio q le daba logrando q inu se encabronara mas)_ -el muy enojado la miro y sin decir nada mas salio de la celda de castigo dejando sola ahome diriguiendose arriba de la mansion...

\- mientras que una adolorida chica en el calabozo preguntandose a quien de los kamy la odiaba dado q solo a ella le pasaban las peores cosasen esta vida al momento q ahome vio a inuyasha desaparecer por la reja ella se derrumbo en llanto sollozos q no podia reprimir salian de su boca mientras lloraba a mares sentia mas fuertes los latigazos de aguas en su cuerpo era extremadamente doloroso en ese momento el chorro de agua paro dejando a ahome completamente mojada en una celda cochina fria y semi desnuda aun asi preferia morir de hipotermia q acostarse con ese cerdo de hombre sin duda alguien en el cielo la odiaba a muerte ...

\- pero preferia morir q someterse a las demandas de inuyasha sentia su cuerpo abatido los latigazos de agua le calaron hasta el alma pero el frio de la noche la estaba matando aun desnuda y mojada tenblaba como una hoja en el viento aun esposadas a las cadenas con los brazos cansados y las muñecas adoloridas el sueño y el cansancio era inevitable tanto q sin dudar se durmio esando en esa posicion muy incomoda mientras q inu...

\- el bello pelinegro se encontraba sentado tomando un trago de ron a las rocas pensando en la obsecion q tiene por esa mujer mientras mas se resiste a sus mandatos mas se le dispara la libido es como si algo dentro de el le dijiera q esa mujer le pertenecia y de cierta forma le daba celos q ella se alla acostado con su padre pero haci tenga q quebrarla el la tocaria asi fuera lo ultimo q haga...

\- en ese momento el timbre de la mansion sono y yaken el mayordomo salio a abrir al llegar a la puerta vio a su ama la señora iyazoi madre de los jovenes taisho y esposa de inu-no por ello sin inmutarse abrio la puerta y dijo a la recien llegada _**\- bienvenida mi lady pase como esta**_ (haciendo una reverencia) _**-**_ la bella e imponente mujer habia llegado para la cena importante q tenian dado q hoy los cachorros sabrian del compromiso q ya tenian con las higurashy...

\- por ello iyazoi decidio llegar temprano a la cena q daria su ex marido hoy com paso decidido camino hasta llegar a la sala donde un muy pensativo inuyasha la resibia si bien iyazoi no hizo ruido al entrar para q se dieran cuenta q ella llego su hijo menor aun ni cuenta se daba de la presencia de su madre en ese instante iva saliendo mina de la cocina iyazoi al verla le pregunto _**\- mina querida y el señor de la casa donde esta -**_ mina mirandola un tanto nerviosa y un poco preocupada por el bienestar de ahome le respondio _**\- ama el señor salio temprano ya debe de venir en camino -**_ iyazoi a leguas noto el nerviosismo de la joven en ese momento iyazoi le dijo mina _**-acompañame a mi cuarto necesito q me ayudes a refrescarme querida-**_...

\- al terminar se levanto muy tranquila camino subiendo las escaleras a una de las habitaciones de huespedes al quedar en la puerta paso y sentandose en la cama espero mina pasientemente al pasar una hora mina ya estaba tocando la puerta iyazoi solo dijo un _**\- adelante-**_ mina al pasar esperaba la indicacion de su ama en ese momento iyazoi la empieza a interrogar...

 **ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

 **-** mina ahora q estamos en un sitio mas privado dime q es lo q te aqueja?

\- ama yo pues como decirle **(jugando con sus manos)**

\- por eso dime el porq estas tan nerviosa q te pones a jugar con tus dedos

\- ama es q por una imprudencia mia temo por la salud de la invitada del amo inu-no

\- mina explicate mejor

\- ama yo era la encargada de cuidar a la señorita ahome pero me ...entretuve con alguien y pues cuando llegue a su cuarto la vi desmayada en los brazos del joven inuyasha y su estado no era muy agradable q digamos ama...

\- sabes a donde se la llevo mina ?

\- temo q al calabozo ama

\- llevabame...

 **ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

 **-** dando por terminado el interrogatorio iyazoi con un mal palpito en el pecho asi siguio en silencio a mina q la guiaba a los calabozos de la mancion donde olia asquerozamente horrible y el aspecto daba mucho q desear al llegar mina le explico q solo hablando con el carcelero podrian saber si la señorita ahome estaba alli en ese instante miraron al hombre robusto y mal vestido q custodiaba la celda sin titubear iyazoi se planto al frente del hombre mirandolo retadoramente no se dejaria intimidar por nadie y menos por un pelele como ese sujeto y mas si de ella dependia q su futura nuera estuviera bien asi lo haria...

 _ **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""CONTINUARA"""""""""""""""""""""**_


	13. capitulo 12

**** capitulo_12***

:o

:o

:o

\- en ese momento mirando muy seriamente al carcelero le dijo **-empleado aki el joven inuyasha taisho trajo una chica hoy ?-** el hombre robusto miro a iyazoi de arriba a bajo con un toque de fastido le respondio **-señora no tengo el porq decirle q hacen o dejan de hacer los amos y si asi fuese no es mi deber hablar de ello asi q hagame el favor de irse de aqui dado q no encontrara nada de lo q busca-** la aludida visiblemente irritada le dijo muy serena y pausadamente para q entendiera dado q parecia no hacerlo mientras q iyazoi ya estaba hirviendo en colera sin mas le dijo **-me importa porq yo soy la dueña y señora de la casa por ello te estoy preguntando y tu deber como empleado es responder si quieres conservar tu empleo en esta casa le responderas a tu señora como es debido ahora vuelvo y te pregunto mi hijo trajo una chica aki hoy si o no ?-** el hombre visiblemente preocupado miro a la bella e imponente mujer muy molesta dado q fruncia el ceño muy marcadamente aquel hombre juraria q entre unos años mas ese ceño fruncido se le convertiria en una arruga permanente por ello no debia de volver a contestar mal dado q el amaba su trabajo si bien no era un trabajo honorable del cual presumir era el mas trankilo dadoo q casi nunca ponian a nadien en esas instalaciones para q el vigilara este llevaba mas de 1y medio de no tener *****visitas***** en su trabajo por ello le sorprendio de sobremanera el q su joven amo llegara con tal belleza en sus brazos y la dejara en ese nauseabundo lugar el sin dudar le respondio a iyazoi **-mil perdones ama no la reconoci pero si el joven amo trajo a una hermosa mujer de hecho ella esta aqui yo la custodio si me permite yo la guiare a donde ella se encuentra -** iyazoi alzo una ceja incredulamente esperando q el hombre robusto abriera la puerta cosa q no tardo demasiado...

\- el carcelero abrio la reja pricipal del calabozo dejando pasar primero a iyazoi y a mina luego paso el cerrando la reja detras de el diriguiendose ala celda 4 abriendo la reja esperando a que las damas pasaran manteniendose estoicamente mirando a las mujeres...

\- en ese momento iyazoi llego a la celda la mujer tuvo q obligarse a ahogar un grito de terror poniendose sus manos en la boca tratando de cerrarla al mirar a la joven chica guindada como cual cruzificada de las cadenas su blanca piel estaba toda sucia su labio inferior estaba partido sus muñecas se veian muy maltratadas su apariencia era horrible el corazon de iyazoi se paralizo solo rogaba a algun kamy q la chica no se enfermara dado q ella estaba solo con una sucia ropa interior puesta que en sus mejores dias era blanca en ese momento ya no lo era iyazoi entro y sin dudar le dijo al carcelero q la soltara...

\- mientras mina se sentia terriblemente mal la chica q veian sus ojos no era la misma q ella conoco horas antes como puede ser posible q ella estuviera en esas condiciones porq el joven amo hizo eso pero mina sabia q mitad de lo q le habia pasado era meramente culpa de ella por a ver sedido a la seduccion de su amor imposible por ello se sentia una traidora de lo peor pero de ahora en adelante claro si es q el amo la dejaba trabajando para ellos se alejaria de esa encarnada tentacion hecho hombre...

\- en ese instante el carcelero le quito las esposas mientras iyazoi la rodeo mirando la espalda de ahome ella ahogo un hipido al ver los latigazos en la espalda roja de ahome en ese momento el carcelero la desato la cargo de forma nupcial e iyazoi le ordeno q la siguiera en ese momento ella salio del sotano subiendo en a la ala sur entrando a la habitacion donde ahome dormia entrando la coloco encima de la cama...

\- en ese momento el robusto hombre puso a la bella pelinegra en la cama saliendo de alli devuelta a su trabajo en ese momento iyazoi cambio la cara de molesta a una muy preocupada al ver el estado del cuerpo de la chica en ese instante le ordena a mina q busq toallas y agua tibia con el kit de primeros auxilios para cuidar de ahome mina como si fuera un cohete salio disparada hacia la cocina a traer lo q ordenaba su ama...

\- mientras iyazoi se diriguio al closet del cuarto al abrirlo vio ropa algo sencilla y no tan elegante esta fruncio el ceño como puede ser posible q su marido le alla comprado ese tipo de ropa y menos a sabiendas de quien era la madre de su nuera claro tenia q ser codo con su propia nuera sin mas rolando los ojos saco una pijama de dormir este consistia en un mini vestido al muslo color lila de tiritas con corazones dorados...

-abrio los cajones donde estaba la ropa intima y sin mas saco un cachetero purpura luego ya elegida la ropa q queria la puso en la cama en ese insrante entro mina con todo el kit de primeros auxilio tambien con las toallas q pido iyazoi al entrar ella puso todo en la mesa todo lo q llevaba en eso iyazoi le dijo a mina **\- mina ayudame a limpiar a esta chica para curarla y luego cambiarla -** mina asintio dandole a entender q ella habia entendido en ese instante mina agarro una toalla humeda y empezo a pasarla por la piel muy dulcemente para quitarle todo la mugre q tenia en la piel...

-mientras la bella iyazoi agarro un algodon con alcohol y le empezo a desinfectar la herida de los labios y de las muñecas por inersia ahome se retorcia de dolor dado q le escocia en la herida iyazoi al verla esta enfurecio tanto q fruncio el ceño muy marcadamente mientras se perdia en su pensamiento _**\- pero q diablos poseyo a inuyasha para q le hiciera esto a ahome por kamy este no es el caballero q crie pero por kamy q lo hare pagar o me dejo de llamar iyazoi es mas estoy casi segura q sesshomaru esta en esto tambien -**_ ya le habian quitado la mugre de la piel en ese momento entre las dos le quitaron el conjunto intimo sucio para ponerle el cambio de ropa limpia ya dejandola alistada iyazoi y mina procedieron a salir de la habitacion...

-al salir ella le dijo a mina con voz muy seria **-en lo q llegue inu-no le dices q lo espero con los muchachos en el despacho y q nadie nos moleste ok mina-** mina sabia muy bien q ella era una mujer muy buena pero a la vez muy severa con los jovenes pero precisamente hoy parecia tener una rabia incontrolable mina mirandola a los ojos aun con el sentimiento de culpa le dijo _**-Haiii! ama yo le digo al amo-**_ y asi con paso lento bajo por las escaleras y como si el destino y los kamys la acompañaran estaban los dos en la sala charlando iyazoi al verlos fruncio el ceño tenso la mandibula y les paso de largo al despacho ...

-antes de llegar ella se detuvo en la puerta antes de abrirla y sin mirar a sus hijos le dijo corta y secamente _**-mas rapido q inmediatamente los quiero ver a los dos en el despacho de su padre ambos me tendran q explicar algo entendido-**_ diciendo esto abrio la puerta y se metio dentro del despacho se sento en el sillon de cuero marron esperando a sus ingratos hijos luego de un minuto entraron ambos con expreciones serias sentandose al frente donde se encontraba su madre...

\- iyazoi los miraba muy seriamente pensando en q momento se equivoco al criarlos sera q les faltaba mano dura porq jamas penso q uno si es q no los dos cometieron semejante barbarie contra una pobre chica pero eso lo averiguaria hoy lo q no sabia era como le haria con naomy ella al ver a su hija asi minimo cancela el compromiso pero no algo de aki a las 9 pm se le tenia q ocurrir algo por kamy que si en ese momento sesshomaru hablo

\- madre diganos porq esta tan molesta con nosotros

\- sesshomaru por una injusticia q le hicieron a una chica

\- Hm! madre explicanos..

\- digame q carajos los posseyo para q torturaran tam brutalmente a la joven q encontre en los calabozos al menos tiene una vaga idea de quien es ella al menos...

\- Fhe! ella es una puta y se merecia lo q le hize yo y solamente yo fui el responsable de ello sesshomaru no tiene nada q ver y ademas no me importa quien sea ella igual no queria su nombre..

\- inuyasha dime de q habla madre q le hiciste a la invitada especial de padre...

\- deja yo te lo digo sesshomaru tu hermano menor mi hijo por desgracia torturo y le pego a una chica dejandola inconciente y en ropa interior en el calabozo de esta mancion no bastando eso el la dejo bañada en agua sucia y expuesta al frio solo espero q no se enferme..

-Hm! madre tiene razon de estar colerica como puede ser posible q te comportes como una bestia donde dejaste la caballerosidad...

\- FHE ! tu no tienes moral de reclamarme nada bien te vi besukeandote y arinconando a mina en la pared mientras explorabas su boca imbecil asi q no me critiques antes ve tu culo pompudo...

\- Hm! al menos a mi no me pegaron en las bolas como a otros pero si recuerdas q eso lo hice para ayudarte no asi q no le veo el chiste de q me reclames nada de lo q dices...

\- YAAA BASTAAAA LOS DOS en estos dias me mataran pero q diablos hice mal porq kamys porq saben al menos q ella es **ahome elizabeth mondragon higurashy** es la hija menor de naomy y naraku...

-madre q los higurashy no son los enemigos de padre porq los defiendes...

-Hm!

-no inuyasha entre naomy y yo tenemos un compromiso q los incluye a los 4 hoy en la cena q se dara se ivan a enteraran pero dada las circunstancias no sabre si se realizara dado la bestialidad q cometieron ustedes...

\- en ese instante habia un hombre muy parecido a los jovenes q estaban retando pero este fruncia el ceño muy marcadamente al enterarse lo q le habian hecho a ahome si hoy el infierno se congelaria sin dudarlo al instante entro al despacho miro a sus hijos con desaprobacion total luego poso los ojos en su esposa mirando como ella irradiaba ira pura con paso lento se sento encima del escritorio mientras iyazoi mirandolo le dijo _**-tus hijos cometieron una barbarie uno torturo a una higurashy sin razon y el otro lo ayudo besuquiandose con la servidumbre has algo porq yo estoy q los mato mejor ideo un plan para esta noche-**_ inu-no ya estaba pensando en el mejor castigo para ambos sabia de las debilidades de sus hijos sesshomaru le encantaba viajar mientras q a inuyasha odia estar en una de las empresas de el o si q mejor castigo q ponerlos a sufrir no por nada le decian a el ****EL GENERAL PERRO**** no mientras veia como iyazoi se salia del despacho con paso lento el se levanto fue a su mini bar agarro un vaso de vidrio vertio dentro del vaso 3 cubos de hielo luego agarro el coñac y vertio la mitad del vaso meniandolo un poco bebio un sorbo sin diriguirle una sola mirada a sus hijos...

\- se sento en su escritorio mirandolos tomando el segundo sorbo de coñac le dijo sin tinte de piedad alguno _**-bueno dado q ambos desobedecieron mis ordenes ambs recibiran su castigo**_ (entrecerrando los ojos) _ **inuyasha tu te iras a roma a ver y a encargarte durante un año de la empresa textil taisho corpored por ende partes esta misma noche en el yet privado taisho 2**_ (viendo como inu queria replicar inu-no le dijo) _ **no quiero reclamos de lo contrario te desederade y quedaras en la calle estas claro**_ (tomando un orbo de coñac le dijo a sesshomaru su castigo) _ **y tu sesshomaru como castigo te quedaras aki en japon manejando mi empresa de yets y claro tendras tu apartamento aparte no kiero q tu y mina me den hijos bastardos entendido espero q con esto aprendan a obedecer los dos ya pueden irse-**_ dando asi por terminada la reprimenda se reclino en el sillon solo faltaban horas para q la cena mas inesperada comenzara con los higurashy...

-pero lo peor de todo es como le iva a explicar a naomy q inuyasha su hijo menor maltrato a la joven q sera su prometida por kamy q en el jeugo del destino llevaba las de perder luego de tomar el coñac se levanto de su muy comodo sillon saliendo del despacho diriguiendose a la cocina enfocando a una muy despitada mina tomando o mejor dicho perdiendose en una taza de chocolate tibio con 5 malbabiscos flotando en el nectar prohibido este carraspio la garganta para q la susodicha notara su presencia mina al escuchar el sonido fijo su mirada en inu-no ella al instante palidecio sabia q hasta aqui llegaba su empleo como tal ...

\- ella con temor miro a inu-no el por inercia le hizo señas q lo siguiera y asi lo hizo mina iva detras de el mientras que el caminaba adelante muy lentamente al cuarto de ahome el mismo queria ver como estaba la joven chica al llegar a las escaleras una muy preocupada mina los nervios la mataban ya no resistia mas la incertidumbre por ello le dijo a inu-no _**\- amo pido perdon yo rompi e incumpli una de las reglas yo ...yo me bese con el joven sesshomaru y por mi culpa la señorita ahome esta en esas penosas condiciones amo perdoneme-**_ era tal el arrepentimiento de mina q en ningun momento lo miro a los ojos ella pidio disculpas mirando al suelo le daba mucha pena y un toque de verguenza confesar tal cosa pero ya nada podia hacer pero inu-no al volterase y ver a la joven q le hablaba...

-decidio no despedirla pero igual obtendria su castigo por desobedecer el luego de mirarla un rato se voltio y emprendio nuevamente la caminata a el cuarto de ahome al estar parado en la puerta miro de reojo a mina y le dijo _**-cuando termine la cena con los higurashy tu te iras con iyazoi y con ahome tendras q servirles a ambas y tambien mantenerme informado de todo ok-**_ mina solto un suspiro de alivio luego asintio dejando solo a inu-no en el cuarto de ahome el al entrar estaba la ventana abierta de su habitacion dejando pasar los rayos de luna q alumbraban el cuerpo juvenil de ahome en la cama ...

\- este paso cerro la puerta con paso lento y pisadas silenciosas camino al borde la cama y mirando las muñecas de ahome fruncio el ceño al agarrarle el menton y girar su cara vio el morado q tenia la chica en el labio producto de una cachetada al instante ahome desperto de golpe encontrandose con los ojos ambarinos de inu-no esta por inercia se alejo de el ...

\- mientras q ella retrocedia mirandolo muy aterrorizada se trato de bajar de la cama al momento la gravedad hizo mella en ella mandandola al suelo de sopeton ahome gimio del dolor al instante q inu-no se movio para ayudarla ella le grito un tanto aterrada con toque preocupada _**\- NOOO por favor no se q diablos te hice pero solo quiero irme con mi madre yo no soy amante de tu padre ya no me tortures mas-**_ algo en al corazon del taisho mas viejo se estrujo como es posible q ella se portara asi q mas le hizo su hijo para q le tema tanto al punto de confundirlo con el...

\- inu-no camino de nuevo a la puerta posando una mano en el apagador de la luz la prendio ahome al momento cerro los ojos para irlos abriendo poco a poco enfocando la mirada en el hombre q tenia enfrente dado q la luz la habia cejado un poco pero ahora lo veia bien era el señor inu-no el q la salvo en ese momento inu-no camino y se aproximo a ella poniendose de cunclillas para ayudarla a levantar cosa q ahome agradecio muy bajamente luego el taisho mayor la acosto nuevamente en la cama...

\- para q pueda descanzar un poco mas el con el corazon aconjogado trataba de darle un poco de cariño a la pobre chica pasandole la mano por su largo cabello negro-azulado reconfortandola un poco y asi en silencio ahome rompio en llanto llorando amargamente en los brazos de su salvador al cabo de unos minutos ella quedo profundamente dormida inu-no la acomodo suavemente en la cama luego se levanto y camino fuera de el cuarto de ella...

-diriguiendose a su cuarto para cambiarse y bañarse para la cita con una sola cosa en mente *****matrimonios***** al llegar a su dormitorio entro sin darse cuenta q dentro de este se encontraba iyazoi a medio vestir tenia puesta unas medias pantis negras zapatillas negras y el conjunto de ropa intima era rojo un hilo rojo q dejaba ver sus bien torneado tracero mientras q el brazier dejaba ver su buena pechonalidad algo entre inu-no se movio y la llama del deseo volvio en 10 años jamas busco otra para reemplazar a iyazoi ...

-dado q ninguna le daria talla a su mujer o no aun con 40 años se veia apetitosa sin detenerse camino quitandose el abrigo los pantalones y los zapatos en el camino al llegar a la espalda de ella la aprisiono en un abrazo desesperado caminando con ella hasta pegarla contra una pared la voltio pegando su espalda a la fria pared de su cuarto sin dudar beso muy apasionadamente los labios tan deseados de su mujer mientras q las manos viajaban por el cuerpo semi desnudo de esta apretando en cada paso todo lo q humanamente podia ...

\- iyazoi estaba asombrada como es posible q ella le este pasando esto y con el no no tenia q impedirlo pero como si el beso la dejaba como aturdida mareada simplenete en otra galaxia ambos se separaron para poder recuperar el aire a los pulmones en ese instante inu-no despues de separarse del beso fogozo el comenzo a lamer su cuello perdido en la lujuria no dejaria q ella se le escapara claro q no en ese momento iyazoi tuvo una luz fugaz de razonamiento ella con voz entre cortada y dandole suspiro logro musitar _**\- i..inu a..acuerdate de ...la ...cena es dentro de uan hora y llegaremos tarde mmmm-**_ el aludido sabia q se estaban retrasando pero no podia dejar escapar a su yegua y menos si la necesitaba con locura como era su caso el estaba muy deseoso de su mujer muy lentamente se despego de ella y mirandola a los ojos le dijo con los ojos brillante de deseo clavando la mirada en ella _**-Fhe! mujer no creas q te salvas esta noche despues de la cena obtendre mi postre-**_ relamiendose los labios su mente le ponia imaguenes q el queria hacer realidad pero maldita sea la cena de compromiso se llevaria acabo esta noche mirando a iyazoi una vez mas le robo un amoroso,,,apasionado,,,fogozo beso a su mujer ohh si hoy se daria el gusto de tener a su hembra en ley...

-mientras q iyazoi se extremecia de placer verlo asi como un salvaje sediento de su cuerpo le gustaba la exitaba al limite sin pensar solto un jadeo y un suspiro murio en la garganta de su macho ohh si tan solo pudieran aplazar la cena pero no no se podia ya los invitados estaban por llegar en ese momento inu-no se metio a bañar con agua hiper fria mientras q iyazoi se arreglaba muy seductoramente mientras un pensamiento fugaz le paso por su mente...

 **¬¬¬¬¬¬¬MIENTRAS_CON_LOS_HIGURASHY¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

 **-** en una habitacion se encontraba una bella joven de cabellos largos y azabaches como la noche en ese momento pensaba el porq ella debia ir a la cena y mas q todo por ir bien vestida pero igual jamas le llevaria la contraria a su madre esta se levanto caminando al espejo se miro llevaba un bello vestido color melocoton era ajustado a su silueta torneando muy bien sus atributos mientras q se recogia con dos peinetas doradas la larga cabellera se maquillo sutilmente y puso un poco de labia carmin en sus labios la bella chica solto un suspiro acompañado por una exclamacion _**\- bella como una muñeka kikyo o si perfecta q estupidez-**_ la bella princesa mayor de las higurashy se sentia q era otro cuerpo otra persona aunq le dijieran q ella era superficial era mentira dado q esta odiaba se como las tipicas niñas ricas perdiendo su vida en centro comerciales,,,fiestas alocadas y claro buscando un marido millonario simplemente eso no iva con ella...

\- pero aun asi nadie le creia solo una persona o mas bien su hermana gemela ahome si sabia de la personalidad de su hermana dado q ella se criaron juntas hasta q ahome cumplio los 7 hay se fueron a paris con su madre kikyo comprendio q la vida no era color de rosa pero aun asi ella se interezaba por tres cosas el baile,,su carrera de doctora y administradora y la mas esencial de toda chica el amor...

\- el amor ella como toda chica deseaba casarse enamorada pero aun no encuentra al chico indicado agarrando su bolso colocandose perfume salio de su habitacin para esperar a sus padres en el salon mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo mientras naraku salia de su despacho muy pesadamente caminando a su habitacion dado q tenia q arreglarse para ir a la mentada cita con los taisho por nada de este mundo ella aplazaria esta cena ...

\- al llegar a su cuarto entro al enfocar su vision su corazon se paralizo delante de el estaba naomy parada aun con gotas de agua corriendo por su nivea piel sin duda estaba duchando sin perder valioso tiempo camino sin hacer ruido luego abrazo a naomy desde la espalda causando q la mujer se espantara dado q no sabia q era naraku el que habia entrado a su habitacion naomy por inercia agarro muy fuertemente el nudo de la toalla y con sumo enojo se iva a voltear a ver al intruso en ese momento escucho una voz muy conocida pero llena de deseo de lujuria q le dijo _**-mmmm sigues**_ es _ **tando apetitosa como antes mi amor me dan ganas de comerte no sabes lo q te extraño te deseo naomy-**_ esta muy muy tensa y sumamente nerviosa mordiendose el labio no contesto pero tampoco aflojo el agarre de el nudo de la toalla naraku al ver q su hembra no contestaba se jugo un as muy sucia el sabia cuales eran los puntos debiles de ella naraku agarro el cuello de naomy y comenzo a a olerlo pasarle la lengua muy lentamente arrancandole suspiros de pasion...

\- naraku sonrio sadisfecho luego dejo q sus manos agarraran vuelo dejando correrlas por el cuerpo semi desnudo de naomy trazando su contorno su cintura al llegar a la altura de sus pechos trato de quitar el nudo en ese momento la mente de naomy hizo click en su mente ella muy bruscamente se separo de su marido y sin dejarse intimidar le dijo _**-no naraku tu y yo no somos nada no podemos hacer lo q piensas ademas yo no puedo seder a tus bajos instintos no lo hare-**_ naraku la miro vio desicion en sus ojos sabia q no mentia algo dentro de el hizo **¡BOOM!** algo exploto llenandolo de celos frunciendo el ceño camino agarrandola de los brazos muy firmemente sin llegar a hacerle daño le dijo con enojo una pizca de colera adornado con celos _**-Tu y yo somos marido y mujer tu eres mia o ya olvidaste nuestros votos matrimoniales naomy tu eres mia o q acaso hubo algun bastardo despues de mi ha? contesta malditasea-**_ naomy lo miro por un instante antes de responderle sabia q lo dicho anterior lo tenia con la colera a millon pero no le importo el queria jugar sucio bueno tenia q saber q ese juego lo podian jugar ambos...

\- ella sin flaquiar ni retroceder lo miro fulminandolo con la mirada verlo asi la derretia simplemente se veia muy muy seductor ella sin mas le respondio _**-ese derecho lo perdiste le mismo dia q me traicionaste con tu amante o no te acuerdas ***querido*** no soy tuya ni de nadie y referente a lo de q si hubo no alguien mas puede ser q si total aun no me he muerto-**_ naraku al escuchar esto se descoloco la bilis sele subio su mujer se dejo manosear por un ¡MALDITO! no eso si q no ella volveria hacer de el cueste lo q cueste ...

\- en ese instante empujo suavemente a naomy a la cama q quedaba al la izquierda del closet al ver q ella lo miraba confundida el le dio una de sus matadoras sonrisa naomy al segundo se extremecio en ese instante el se avalanzo encima de ella besandola con desesperacion mientras sus manos retiraban la estorvosa toalla q no dejaba tocar la piel de su hembra...

-por otra parte naomy estaba en el extasis lo habia extrañado si habia tenido citas pero nunca se dejo dar ni un beso mucho menos q la tocaran por ello dejo de insistir en salir con alguien si bien ella no era de piedra tenia necesidad como cualkier mujer por ello cuando ya no aguantaba las ganas de ser amada ella misma se propinaba su placer carnal o si ella se masturbaba ( _la loca : jajaja naomy si q uso a manuel por 10 años pobre ya debe de terner cayos jajajajaa :v ok seguimos o-o)_ asi paso diez años de su vida sin el calor de un hombre pero ahora su mente y cuerpo no respondian las aciricias y el beso desesperado de naraku la hicieron perderse en el mar de sensaciones placenteras ambos se separaron del beso mirandose con amor deseo lujuria anelo ...

\- naraku con la respiracion muy agitada continuo con su tortura deliciosa en ese momento asalto el cuello de naomy lamiendolo saboreandolo mordisquiandolo la desea y la tendria con lamidas por el cuerpo de naomy se abrio paso hasta los pechos ergidos q lo esperaban sin perder tiempo chupo lamio se amamanto de ella sacando deliciosos gemidos siguuio bajando apunta de lamidas besos dejando un rasto de caricias en el cuerpo de su mujer ...

\- llegando a el sexo de naomy se metio entre las piernas de ella antes de continuar la miro sonrojada con ojos cerrados y jadiand querendo mas aun despues de 20 años aun amaba a esa diosa encarnada al instante sin perder tiempo se enterro entre las piernas de naomy lamiendo el sexo de su hembra saboreandolo haciendo gemir y retorcerse de pasion o si naomy era de el este sin mas metio dos dedos dentro meniandolo mientras lamia y chupaba el clictoris de naomy ella no tardo mucho en venirse en la boca de su marido callendo en el extasis y el placer de ser amada por su hombre naomy con difcultad respiraba aun sentia las olas de placer dentro de ella ...

\- naraku aun muy exitado miro el reloj fruncio el ceño 8:30pm ivan retrazados pero aun queria sentira a naomy en ese instante se posiciono encima de ella sosteniendose com las manos bajo a su oido poniendo laspiernas de naomy al rededor de las caderas de el y embistiendola suavemente el aun con ropa le dijo muy roncamente _**\- mmmm me encanta tu sabor exquisito pero no creas q hemos terminado gatita cuando lleguemos de la cena haremos el amor por cierto no quiero q lleves bragas debajo del vestido estamos-**_ naomy perdida en el placer y sintiendo el calor aglomerarse en su bajo vientre ella entre jadeos y suspiros asintio a su macho salvaje ...

\- en ese momento naraku se levanto y camino a bañarse mientras q una irritada naomy se levantaba de la cama se aseo un poco luego se puso un vestido q tenia una abertura en la pierna dejando ver una buena porcion de carne ella al terminar de vestirse bajo y se encontro con kikyo ambas estaban esperando a naraku q bajara y asi lo hizo al cabo de una hora bajo los tres muy elegantes vestidos salieron a la casa taisho al montarse en la limo rumbo alla los nervios se sentian dado q kikyo no keria una salida a cenar donde no sabia nada de los invitados...

\- naraku al divisar la entrada de la mansion fruncio el ceño ya habia llegado la hora no habia marcha atras la limo donde trasportaban alos higurashy entro en la mansion taisho estos al bajar caminaron a la entrada en ese instante naomy junto a su hija tocaron el timbre al minuto la puerta abrio dejando ver a...

 **ººººººººººººººººº-continuara-ººººººººººººº**


	14. capitulo 13

***capitulo_13***

:v

:v

o_o

\- al abrir la puerta salio el fiel mayordomo de la familia taisho yaken naomy al mirar al hombre mayor se presento _**-buenas noches somos la famila higurashy sus amos nos esperan para una cena-**_ yaken los mira muy atentamente mientras asiente y murmura en un tono bajo _**-siganme por aki-**_ yaken los hizo pasar a la sala donde sus amos se encontraban pulcramente vestidos esperando las visitas al llegar los anuncio _**-señor inu-no la familia higurashy a llegado-**_ en ese momento la familia anunciada entra dejandose ver al instante...

\- naomy e iyazoi se funden en un tierno abrazo mientras q los patriarcas y enemigo se miraban con recelo dado q uno no confiaba en el otro pero mas alla de el rencor y la ira algo mas los reunia hoy un plan de consolidar un matrimonio y una posible paz entre familias ellos sin titubear se reconocieron naraku susurro _ **\- Taisho-**_ inu-no fruncio el ceño no le gustaba tener a naraku tan cerca de el y menos de su familia pero solo tenia q calmar la sed de venganza solo por esta noche inu-no lo miro y respondio entre cerrrando los ojos dijo _ **-Higurashy-**_ o si simplemente le seria muy dificil la cena de esta noche para ambos...

-mientras q unos ojos ambarinos frios y llenos de indiferencia se posaron en la bella mujer de evano el cuerpo hecho un pecado,,, sus ojos como dos lagunas chocolate,,,piel muy apetecible a simple vista,,,nuestro bello sesshomaru la chispa del interes se le abivo al ver a kikyo el ignorando los presentes dado q no los presentaban y el q no era nada pasiente decidio romper el hielo...

-el con pasos firmes pero muy elegantes camino hasta estar al frente de kikyo con una sonrisa sensual mirando a kikyo con un brillo en sus ojos se presento _**-buenas noches señorita mi nombre es sesshomaru alberth monaco taisho a sus sevicios mi lady y si me permite el atrevimiento es usted una bella joven -**_ sessho miraba con anelo la respuesta de la joven dama...

-mientras q kikyo veia con el corazon latiendo al joven hermoso a su parecer pero muy lanzado tambien como aquel imponente chico le miraba espectativo esperando una respuesta de ella aun un tanto impactada mira al joven como aun el tiene la mano en un ferreo agarre kikyo ella sin titubear respondio _**-buenas noches joven sesshomaru mi nombre es kikyo evangeline mondragon higurashy es un placer conocerlo-**_ ambos jovenes se miraban a los ojos ignorando a los demas...

\- mientras q ambas consuegras miraban muy interezada la interaccion de sus hijos iyazoi de guiñio el ojo a naomy esta a su vez le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sus maridos al notar la complicidad entre sus esposas palidecieron sin dudar ella ya tenian todo planeado a lo q ellos pensaron _**-En que momento me deje dominar por mi mujer-**_ ambos agarraron a su pareja sentandose en los muy comodos sillones dela familia taisho ...

\- dejando a los jovenes sentarse en el sofa grande dado q ambos no kerian separarse uno del otro mientras sus esposas mantenian una converzacion a mena contandose lo q les habia pasado hace 10 años cuando se vieron la ultima vez al cabo de una hora entra yaken el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia por educacion dice _**\- ama iyazoi la cena esta servida le pido a mina que la sirvan?-**_ iyazoi mirando al mayordomo y semi sonriendo le contesta _**-si yaken dile a mina q sirva por favor-**_ el aludido solo asintio dando a entender q habia escuchado a su ama...

\- sin mas iyazoi invito a pasar sala comedor a todos al sentarse yaken le llevo dos tragos de wisky a las rocas a inu-no y naraku era como un aperitivo ante de la cena mientras q a las mujeres les trajo dos copas de martini con una sonbrilla y una aceituna adentro del trago y final mente a los jovenes les trajo dos copas de vinotinto sessho muy cordial la recibio mientras q kikyo tambien dado q no le queria hacer un desplante al pobre mayordomo dado q nadie sabia q ella no bebia ni siquiera una copa de vino...

-dejando su trago en la mesa solo se dedicaba a estar en silencio sin darse cuenta se distrajo pensando en su pequeña hermana ella mirando a un punto indefinido pensaba en como estaria ahome en el instante sintio una leve caricia en la mejilla haciendo q esta suspirara inconcientemente al fijarse miro q era sessho el q la acaricio con una verguenza bajo la mirada a su vestido mientras q el miraba muy divertido la reaccion de la chica...

\- a la hora yaken servia la cena ambas familias se disponian a cenar cada una pensando en algo mayor pero en ese momento ambas mujeres iyazoi y naomi procedieron a hablar mirandose procedieron a revelar el plan comenzando iyazoi por ser la anfitriona de la cena empezo sin titubear iyazoi agarro una copa de cristal con un cuchillo de mantequilla hizo llamar la atencion haciendo rezonar un tintinear...

 _ **\- ```` primero q nada sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa el motivo con el q nos hemos reunido es para informales q naomy y yo les tenemos una muy grata sorpresa la cual creara una paz entre ambas familias sesando las muertes inecesarias de la q somos victimas por una ira q no le vemos ni pies ni cabeza por ende nosotras hace ya 10 años hizimos una tregua entre nosotras valiendonos de nuestra eterna amistad nosotros nos hemos hecho un compromiso q dada las circunstancias ya no podemos esperar mas es bien sabido q yo tuve mis dos cachorros pero tambien es bien sabido q naomy tuvo dos preciosas niñas por ellos nosotras comprometimos a nuestros hijos a casarse por el mandato de dios con todas las de la ley creando asi un lazo imrronpible y claro q nos den nietos preciosos tambien lo hicimos con ese fin.**_ _(concluyendo iyazoi mirando como los presentes tenian una cara de poker :o siguiendo naomy dijo )_ _ **..**_

 _ **\- por ende decidimos casar a nuestros hijos mayores dandole 6 meses para q se conoscan al pasar el tiempo estipulado ellos se casaran por el civil y por la iglesia y si alguno de las partes traiciona a la otra abra una clausula muy neutra q pondremos dado q para q ambas familias obtengan una manera de paz tambien deben saber joven sesshomaru y hija kikyo que al pasar un año y medio no nos dan nietos tambien casaremos a los hijos menores dicho esto escojan el dia q quieran casarse dado sea q estamos en octubre su casamiento sera en abril asi q los escucho**_ _(mirando como una kikyo shokeada miraba a su madre no daba credito a lo q escuchaba ella comprometida en q momento si ella estaba comprometida con hoyo biolanchelo su novio q era de la universidad claro esta algo q su madre no sabia mientras un muy serio y ceñudo albino miraba la sonrisa de su madre muy amplia si no estuviera 100º/º seguro q era su madre diria q era una arpia DEMONIOs esa mujer se salio con la suya)_ _ **´´-**_

 _ **-**_ ambos miraban a sus padres esperando q dijieran algo al menos q abrieran la boca pero no nada ambos podrian jurar q escuchaban un _**¡CRI-CRI-CRI!**_ proveniente del intenzo silencio q se instalo en la mesa kikyo no aguanto la presion y con ira con un sin sabor de desepcion le escupio a su madre _**\- Madre como te atrevez a hacernos esto a mi y a ahome esta barvarie como comprometernos sin decirnos nada por kamy q te traes no lo acepto no kiero casarme entendido-**_ kikyo sumamente alterada se levanto pidio disculpas muy bruscamente y salio a tomar algo de aire saliendo como alma q lleva el mismo infierno hecha un furia...

\- mientras en la mesa 5 personas aun presentes estaban en un silencio sepulcro mientras comian solo sonreian ambas madres con una complicidad de niña pequeña como si fueran complices de una travesura sesshomaru miraba su plato mientras cavilaba en las palabras de las mujeres si bien la chica higurashy no era fea el aun no tenia planeado casarse con nadie el aun queria disfrutar de la vida desflorar una q otra _***** ROSA VIRGEN*****_ y porq no tambien tomar y remontar _****los caminos mas experimentados*****_ pero no su madre y la maldita obsecion de verlo casado y reproducirse como un acure llenando de hijos la casa de sus padres por ello ella hizo ese compomiso o como ella lo llamaba _*****TRATADO DE PAZ*****_ pura palabreria por kamy! estamos en pleno siglo 21 como esas mujeres osan jugar con el destino de sus hijos porq eso somos sus hijos...

\- sesshomaru alzando la mirada mientras ponia su mejor vista tetrica hecha de hielo le clavo los ojos a su madre ,,,padre y futuros suegros mientras los analizaba les dijo con tono sereno pero muy firme _**\- madre padre señor y señora higurashy sin causar una mala impresion yo les dire mi punto de vista quieran o no si bien ya no podemos decir q no al menos nos hubieran dado mas tiempo de conocernos 6 meses de *****_ _noviazgo***_ _ **es muy corto para una pareja si estan claros q es la formula perfecta para el desastre no seremos un matrimonio feliz pero claro ustedes son los mayores y nosotros solo debemos obedecer asi sea una mala decision HM! q cosas si me disculpan vere como esta mi NUEVA NOVIA-**_ dicho eso el bello ejemplar de hombre se levanto hizo una reverencia luego se encamino a paso lento hacia donde corrio kikyo a tomar aire ...

\- mientras ambos maridos suspiraron si bien ellos eran los hombres de negocio en la casa no tenian ni voz ni voto y mucho menos despues de la burrada q le hicieron pero igual ellas hacian su voluntad gustenle a quien le guste si bien las palabras de sus hijos decian la verdad ambos sabian q el compromiso y casamiento estaba hecho por eso solo ignoraron olimpicamente la situacion mientras siguieron tomandose su whisky mientras sus mujeres ponian la fecha del casamiento en ese instante entra yaken

\- el mayordomo a decirles q pasaran a la sala para tomar el te con pastelitos dulces ambas parejas siguieron a yaken dado q los guiaba al salon donde tomarian el te mientras q con kikyo ella habia salido al jardin a dejar emanar su ira si bien ella no era una chica histerica sus padres lograban con gran facilidad sacarla de sus casillas con cada desiciones q ambos tomaban porq si ella aun respetaba a su padre si bien no le decia papa igual lo queria por ello en medio de su frustracion con el ceño fruncido manos en puño a cada lado de su vestido dijo _**-MALDICION! esto no me puede pasar a mi por kamy q si-**_ mirando al cielo soltando un suspiro de derrota cerrando sus ojos aceptando la decision auto impuesta por su madre aun q no estuviera deacuerdo ya era un echo ella se casaria con ese joven ...

-si bien el no era horrible el era un principe en carne huesos y sangre ella queria casarse enamorada de su pareja aunque aun no encontraba su alma gemela tampoco queria q le auto impusieran un matrimonio como lo hizo su madre pero ya no importaba ella tenia q obedecer y casarce en ese instante kikyo abriendo los ojos susurro _**\- sesshomaru-**_ al instante se voltio topandose con el pecho del ambarino joven mientras su perfume le pegaba de lleno en su nariz embriagandola como si hubiera bebido toda la noche al subiendo la mirada se encontro con la ambarina del bello peli plata...

\- sus ojos tenian un brillo de divertido pero su mirada era de anelo ella sabia muy bien q el peli-plata la escucho por ello el brillo en sus ojos pero quizas solo quizas el casarce con el no sea tan malo no es asi? pero aun asi tenia un problema como rayos hablaria con hoyo su eterno enamorado el pobre habia perseguido tanto a la azabache hasta artarla ella un dia dio el si que tanto anelaba saltando de alegria por la noticia el joven desde ese dia la llenaba de regalos tratando de enamorar a kikyo sin exito algudo dado q los esfuerzos del chico eran en vano porq ella no lo veia con ojos de amor nisikiera lo amaba pero ella no tenia corazon para decirle q no era como destruir una esperanza,, un sueño ,,un anelo por ello jamaz lo bajo de esa nuve de esperanza pero ahora dada las circunstancias de su vida el giro de 60grd q dio ella debia de hablar con el y dejarlo libre asi la odiase...

\- sesshomaru por otro lado habia llegado al momento justo donde el escucho la maldicion q echo a los 4 vientos claro q viniendo de una chica se escuchaba un tanto vulgar y a la vez muy divertido por ello espero muy calladamente esperando a ver q mas decia cuando el bello especimen de hombre escucho el suspiro q su *** **novia autoimpuesta***** entendio q ella tambien aceptaba el compromiso forzado pero mas lo q mas lo dejo de piedra y un tanto desencajado fue cuando ella de sus carnosos labios pintados de carmin susurro su nombre dejandolo en otra orbita sin proponerselo el la abrazo enterrando la cabeza de ella en su fornido pecho como si su instinto mandara a su cuerpo y este se movio sin el consentimiento de su dueño en ese instante sintio como la joven dama kikyo se tenzo entre sus brazos en el acto dejandolo un poco desconcertado pero el no la solto ni aflojo el agarre q la tenia...

\- el sintio como se tenzo por ello se separo un poco solo un poco sin aflojar el fuerte agarre donde la tenia mientras la miraba sus ojos chocolates brillaban mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas pareciendo dos ricas fresas rojos apetecibles para morder situandose debajo de sus parpados y la boca ohh dios simplemente se veia apetitosa esta la tenia entre abierta como invitandolo a besarla pero no podia sin su permiso por ello le dijo _**\- disculpame el atrevimiento lady kikyo pero senti q nesecitabas un abrazo se q estas abrumada te entiendo yo tambien lo estoy y no es paramenos pero te propongo q nos vallemos conociendonos poco a poco q le parece -**_ kikyo con el corazon acelerado dado q aun la tenia de un fuerte agarre sin soltarla sentia sus grandes manos en la espalda mientras la miraba ella respirando con dificultad le dijo _**\- s...si acepto jo..joven sesshomaru-**_ el aludido al escuchar la respuesta sonrio causandole q el corazon de kikyo diera una vez mas en esa noche un sobre salto de la imprecion al presenciar su sensual sonrisa ...

\- el bello ejemplar de hombre aun manteniendola en el fuerte agarre aspirando el rico perfume femenino q se desprendia del cuerpo de ella lo enbriagaba le encantaba luego averiguaria cual usa para llenarle la peinadora cuando fuera su esposa a lo q sin imutarse penso _\- ¡HM! esposa no suena tan mal -_ el sin evitarlo fue acortando la distancia entre el y la timida chica q ya haca entre sus brazos inclinandose un poco para poder tocar los labios q tanto lo llamaban a saborear a corromper a tentar poniendo una nivea de sus manos en la espalda y la otra en la nuca de la chica acercandose poco a poco ya sintiendo sus respiraciones escuchando el sonido de sus corazones ya faltando nada para probar los apetesibles y seductores labios de kikyo ambos entrecerraron los ojos dejandose llevar pero en ese instante se oyo una...

 **-3-CONTINUARA-3-**


	15. capitulo 14

**** capitulo_14***

:*

:*

:*

\- se oyo una voz suave serena muy cerca de ellos el peli-plata supo de inmediato quien era pero no le importo dado q estaba apunto de tocar los rosados labios de la bella joven el podia sentir la respiracion entre cortada de la chica y en el anelo de tocar esos labios lo estaban matando de ansias al instante ellos escucharon **\- amo sesshomaru sus padres q vallan usted y la joven higurashy a tomar el te con ellos-** al instante sesshomaru abrio los ojos mirando con rabia yaken casi desapareciendolo con la mirada el musito con el ceño fruncido **-digale a mis padres q ya vamos-** al terminar de responder kikyo abrio los ojos cayendo en cuenta q casi se besan...

\- al instante kikyo se separo de el como si su tacto lo quemara muy avergonzada miraba el piso con las mejillas rojas. mientras que sesshomaru muy irritado y ofuscado por no probar esos carnosos labios la miro intenzamente maldiciendo a yaken esta no se la dejaria pasar oh no lo castigaria por interrumpir en un momento muy crial para ellos el extendiendo su mano le dijo con una sonrisa de esas q te hacen tenblar **-bueno kikyo me acompañas debemos ir a tomar te con nuestros padres-** kikyo al escuchar la voz tan sensual de sessho subio la mirada encarando al par de ojos ambarinos q la veian queriendola devorar ...

\- ella ahogando un suspiro agarro la mano q el le ofrecia asi ambos entraron al salon nuevamente donde muy comodamente estaban sus padres sentados esperando por la juvenil pareja al momento de entrar los 4 adultos los miraron sin dudar o sin querer ambas parejas pensaron **-sin dudarlo tendremos nietos-** sessho muy caballeroso guio a la joven dama al asiento luego de q ella se posara sobre el sofa agarro una taza de chcolate y galletas dandosela a kikyo. ella muy avergonzada la tomaba luego en silencio miraba como el imponente caballero caminaba y se sentaba a su lado tratando de mantener la converzacion muy amena q tenian las madres..

\- estas por otro lado ya tenian la fecha el color de los manteles las flores ,etc todo todo lo tenian hablado pero el vestido de novia lo haria naomy era su sueño confeccionar para su princesa el vestido de novia y asi lo haria iyazoi muy feliz de haberse salido con la suya miraba a naomy solo faltaba algo de q hablar o mejor dicho de alguien *** **AHOME***** si bien el casamiento de kikyo ya estaba casi listo aun no tenia las agallas de decirle lo q le habia pasado a ella al caer en manos de su futuro marido...

\- pero ya sabia como evadir esa penoso dolor a la risueña naomy mirando por unos segundos a su hijo mayor y a su nueva hija sabia q debia tener a alguien q supiera los gusto de la joven novia y quien mas q su hermana iyazoi apostaba q ahome sabia de todo sobre kikyo q mejor q ella para q la orientara en gustos y colores ideales para organizar un matrimonio muy precioso sin dejar de ver a la pareja iyazoi le pidio a naomy **-naomy se q esta cena era para el compromiso de nuestros hijos y para entregarte a ahome pero te pido q me la prestes un mes y medio para q me oriente sobre los gustos de kikyo por ello te digo q me la dejes llevarmela a paris se q tu tendras tu desfile el 16 de octubre para esa fecha ella estara lista-** naomy al instante se le borro la sonrisa como podia dejar q su bb estuviera un mes alejada de ella sin poderla ver sin saber como esta...

\- naomy aun dudaba de dejar a su hija pequeña sola pero estaria con su mejor amiga por ello no debe tener cuidado pero igual no era lo mismo mirando a iyazoi le contesto **-acepto pero dejaras q la llame sabes bien q ella es la artista junto con su grupo en actuar en mi desfile pero tambien me hace una falta horrible iyazoi pero por ser tu la dejare ir amiga-**

 **-** iyazoi sonriendo y respirando con tranquilidad asintio luego le dio un abrazo a su amiga si ella sabia como se sentia y no era para menos claro q no, pero cumpliria su palabra ella ayudaria a ahome en sus practicas de canto y baile..

\- para q cuando llegara el momento se luciera si bien iyazoi habia pedido ese mes para q ahome se le borraran las marcas tambien ella la queria para conocerla mejor y asi saber el regalo indicado q le daria a ambos novios...

\- la cena transcurrio de lo mas natural ya com un compromiso en puertas muy sadisfechas ambas madres se despedian entre risas y abrazos dejando en el aire la promesa q entre mes y medio se verian nuevamente dando asi por terminada la cena los higurashys muy lentamente se retiraron a su mancion dejando a los taisho algunos felices, a otros amagados,,a el ultimo maravillado y muy entusiasmado...

\- el joven sesshomaru dejando en la intimidad a sus padres se limito a despedirse de ambos con un - _ **buenas noches padres-**_ caminando hacia su cuarto muy contento dado q esta noche el habia conocido a una bella joven q pronto seria su mujer...

\- mientras inu-no veia muy silenciosamente la cara de su mujer como irradiaba felicidad cada vez q sonreia el por otro lado se sentia demaciado enojado tener a *****naraku***** alli en su casa acab con lapoca pasiencia q le quedaba con pasos cansinos se sento de nuevo en el sofa aflojandose la corbata un poco mientras iyazoi al ver como su marido caminaba cancinamente lo siguio hasta la sala alli sin dudar camino y se planto al frente del hombre q amaba con cada gota de su sangre...

\- el al ver alli a su mujer q lo miraba interrogativamente con las manos a los lados de sus caderas penso q le reclamaria algo pero no muy sorprendido q quedo cuando iyazoi sin mas se monto encima de su regazo dandole la vista mas sensual a su marido este por otro lado tenia la vista clavada en el escote de su mujer causando q se le avivara la pasion q horas antes tenian mirando a los ojos de iyazoi la beso con pasion, con anelo, con lujuria, con desesperacion, con amor...

-ella por otro lado se sentia extaciada con su marido ese beso la llevaba al mismo infierno mientras sus manos delineavan el contorno de su cuerpo haciendla temblar de pasion ella sin romper el beso se acomodo a horcadas encima de el quedando asi con cada muslo al lado de la cadera de su marido mientras se deboraban ...

\- luego de un rato se separaron por falta de aire mirandose con ojos de amor mas alla de la razon inu-no se levanto del sofa con ella encima subiendo las escaleras caminando directo a su habitacion de una patada abrio la puerta entrando con su fiel tesoro asaltando nuevamente la dulce boca de ella mientras le iva quitando el vestido muy sigilosamente caminando con ella aun encima para depositarla muy suavemente en la gran cama de el separandose de su mujer solo un poco la miro pidiendole permiso ella sin dudar besando con pasion contenida a su marido mientras el sin dudar...

\- se quito la ropa posisionandose nuevamente encima de ella haciendo un camino de besos lamidas saborendo el nectar de la dulce piel de su mujer quitando torpemente el vestido ciegos de lujuria inu-no bajo muy lenta y tortuosa mente por el cuerpo de iyazoi a sabiendas de lo sencible q era su piel y tan suave al tacto simplemente era equizito ...

\- pasando por los pechos de su mujer lamio mordisquio se amamanto ferbrilmente sacando la mas dulces de la melodias gemidos a todo pulmon mientras una de sus manos bajo al centro de la locura de el la el sexo de su mujre caliente jadiante dejo su asalto en los ricos pechos de la mujer para bajar a desgustar el manjar mas exquisito q podia degustar sucsionando lamiendo y penetrando en su lengua el dulce sexo del cual salian fluidos adiestra i siniestra inu-no jadiante y sumamento exitado se irguio encima de iyazoi y capturando sus labios en un apasionante beso la emplamo entrando en ella de una sola vez mientras ella ahogo un gemido lastimero en la garganta de su marido el la embestia fuertemente sin tregua alguna mientras susurraba con la piel sudada la pasion a flor de piel **\- Eres mia solo mia dilo-** ella lo miraba intenzamente como ese hombre la tomaba sin tregua posecionandose de ella eso la mataba la exitaba a niveles insospechados mirandolo a los ojos le respondio _ **-tu ya inu-no solo tuya-**_ ahogandose en un gemido miro como su marido embistio mas fuerte mientras enterraba parte de su cara en el cuello de ella oliendo y lamiendo la dulce carne de su mujer con un potente gruñido acompañado de un grito explotaron de placer ambos al mismo tiempo cayendo a cada lado aun abrazados jadiantes mirandose con amor inu-no le susurra a iyazoi sin titubear ni aflojar el agarre _ **-perdoname amor por ser un patan te extrañe a mas no poder jamaz me olvide de ty-**_ mientras iyazoi aun con la respiracion entrecortada lo miraba a los ojos buscando un una minima seña de mentiras pero no no encontro absolutamente nada q le indicara q el mentia ella luego de controlar la respiracion le respondio mirandolo con amor _**\- te perdono mi amor eres el amor de mi vida eso no lo dudes en 10 años jamz deje de amarte por nada en este mundo-**_ posando una temblorosa mano en la mejilla de inu-no ambos bajo la luz de la luna se fundieron en un tierno abrazo dejandose llevar por los brazos de morfeo..

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~MIENTRAS_CON_LOS_HIGURASHY~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **-**_ ya la familia habia llegado kikyo sin decir ni mu se dirguio a su cuarto tenia q pensar mientras q naomy y naraku se sentaron en la sala mirandose mutuamente naraku sin inmutarse se levanto camino con pasos firmes hasta quedar frente a frente con naomy el la miraba intenzamente queriendola desnudar sin mas se arrodillo frente a su mujer le quito los zapatos sin dejar de mirarla ella respiraba entre cortado como si el vital oxigeno le faltase en ese instante la cargo nupcial mente hacia la habitacion al entrar la acosto en la cama besandola apasionadamente sin dejar q se le escapara porq si el queria su reconciliacion y la obtendria cueste lo q le cueste en ese momento con manos habiles le quito el vestido separandose de naomy admiro la belleza del cuerpo de ella mirando cada parte como queriendosela grabar , de inmediato se despojo de sus ropas quedando en boxer frente a su esposa en ese momento le salto encima besando nuevamente mientras sus manos acariciaban cada centimetro de naomy arrancando jemidos de placer por parte de ella luego hizo un camino de besos por el cuerpo desde el cuello a el escote pastando por la delicada y exitada piel dejando saliva y chupones por doquier bajando sin dudar se enterro en el medio de las piernas de su mujer quedando enterrado frente a frente con el sexo delicioso de su mujer,empezo a lamer a succionar mordisquiar al dulce manjar de naomy mientras ella sumida en el placer cerraba los ojos jadiaba mientras enterraba la cabeza de su marido entre sus piernas, mientras se movia contra la boca de el meniandose sin parar buscando el tan anciado climax,, y naraku sin dudar penetro a naomy con la lengua acto q hizo q ella se retorciera de placer gritando su nombre se derramo en los labios de su marido,, mientras que naraku muy exitado limpio hasta la ultima gota del nectar de naomy perdido en placer gatio muy felino por encima de su mujer mirando su obra la veia jadiante caliente con los labios inchados sonrojada simplemente divina para su vista,, sin imutarse le dijo con voz ronca exitada _-_ **tu eres mia solo yo puedo tocarte se q tu cuerpo me habia deseado y me obtendra naomy te amo quiero nuestra reconciliacion-** ella no podia articular ninguna palabra cooherente solo sonrio y le asintio sin dudar naraku se bajo el boxer y la monto con el enloquecedor vaiven suave mientras la besaba muy dulcemente mientras tocaba y exitaba mas los senos de naomy, luego de unos minutos rompieron el beso para poder respirar en ese momento empezo a embestirla sin cuartel haciendo q naomy se arqueara para darle mas acceso a sus pechos sin mas el gruñia y ella gemia ambos llegando en un explosivo y arrasador climax terminando temblando por las oleadas de placer fundiendose en un abrazo y un beso terminando exaustos de tanta pasion acurrucandose para caer ante los brazos de morfeo...

\- a la mañana siguiente ambos desayunaban muy acaramelados el matrimonio higurashy dejando pasmada a su princesa kikyo no creia lo q veia sus incredulos ojos miraba la esena muy estupefacta dado q veia sus padres que hablaban muy amorosamente como par de tortolos en ese momento sono el celular de kikyo ella se disculpo ausentandose de la mesa saliendo al patio ella contesto...

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

\- hi?

\- kikyo amor como estas?

\- ho ..hoyo bien pero como conseguiste mi numero?

\- ja! muy facil tu primo kohaku me lo facilito

\- mmm yap hoyo dime a q se debe tu llamada

-querida queria saber cuando volvian?

-nosotras en esta semana volvemos pero ahome durara un mes y medio con una amiga

\- cuando llegues debemos hablar kikyo

\- si lo se yo tambien nesecito charlar contigo cuando lleguemos a paris

\- esta bien mi amor yo te espero bueno me despido entro a trabajar bye linda

\- bye hoyo

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

 **-** asi con el pensamiento revuelto camino nuevamente al comedor donde sus padres estaban aun comiendo al llegar no podia creer lo q veia estaba su madre besandose con su padre si una situacion impactante por asi decirlo ella mirandolos muy colorada les dijo _**\- cof cof cof madre perdon por interrumpir pero cuando nos regresamos a paris deje asuntos sin concluir**_

 _ **-**_ la madre se despego del beso inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de kikyo tanto q al separarse sono un chupeton en el aire mientras q naraku sonreia maliciosamente ella muy avergonzada le respondia a su hija _**\- mi princesa bueno nos vamos en esta semana el sabado a mas tardar partimos tengo q culminar los ultimos detalles de el desfile de moda donde tu hermana y su grupo participaran -**_ ella suspirando miro a naraku dado q ambos se estaban reconciliando pero igual no lo queria dejar en japon solo por ello la nostalgia de dejarlo alli sin ella ...

\- kikyo mirando los gestos de su madre y el suspiro involuntario q arrojo de inmediato supo q ella amaba aun a su padre internamente saltaba de alegria literalmente pero en el pecho tenia un susto de q el volviera a cagarla con ella aun mirando a la pareja q se miraban como hablandose con la mirada tantas cosas transmitida sin siquiera abrir la boca eran como almas gemelas kikyo con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo a su madre _**-madre si quieres quedese yo con su asistonta franchesca ella y yo afinaremos los ultimos detalles yo me adelantare al viaje entonces para empezar dado q total las cosas q faltan son parte de la administracion del evento osea mi rama madre porq la coleccion esta lista -**_ agarrando un vaso de jugo de naranja se levanto haciendo una reverencia se despidio para ir a rearmar su maleta ...

\- antes de darse la vuelta ella practicamente le clavo los ojos a naraku ella sin inmutarse le dijo muy seriamente _**-naraku tu y yo mas tarde debemos de charlar -**_ el aludido dio un respingo del asiento porq la mirada q le lanzo su hija prometia muchas explicaciones q el deberia de darle a ella claro despues de su desliz su hija su muñeca se convirtio en su verduga simplemente espantoso sin dudar le contesto _**\- claro princesa a la hora q quieras estare ne mi despacho -**_ kikyo asintio y camino rumbo asu recamara dejando a los tortolos muy solos ella con una sonrisa en su rostro pensaba ***** al fin madre es feliz despues de 10 años lo es pero q no crea naraku q se salvara de mi lengua o no***** con ese pensamiento entro en su cuarto sentandose en su cama agarro la laptop de ella busco en internet los hombres mas buscados en el mundo..

\- grande fue su sorpresa al mirar la foto de su prometido sin camisa con el torso desnudo muy bien trabajado el posando muy sensualmente a la camara y para colmo en el encabezado de la pagina decia ***** el hombre mas sexy de japon ninguna mujer se resiste al amo del sexo***** algo dentro de kikyo nacio era como una cosa pequeña verde con ojos rojos eso era el monstruo de los celos oh si ella tenia celos pero no conforme con ello busco en internet el nombre de **SESSHOMARU TAISHO** cuando google abrio el resultado de la busqueda palidecio el muy hijo de su madre tenia una pagina porno,,videos subidos a youtube,,, enlaces a innumerables paginas donde habia desde fotos ,,,imaguenes,, entrevistas ,,,videos y mas

\- kikyo encolarizada cerro de un solo tajo el computador no queria ni verlo en pintura porq si ella se habia hecho a la idea de q el era su prometido el guaperrimo hombre q conocio y le arranco su casi primer beso anoche sin duda ella creia q tenia el mundo a sus pies pero bue q cosas de la vida ahora ya no keria el compromiso con don juan taisho pero como si lo llamara con la mente a su celular llego el aviso de whattsap indicandole un nuevo mensaje dado q en la noche anterior ambos tortolitos se intercambiaron de numeros para conocerse mejor...

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$-continuara-**


	16. Capitulo 15

***capitulo_15***

:p

:p

:p

\- ella con el ceño muy fruncido agarro el celular con desconfianza al abrir el whats palidecio era el su so dicho nada mas y nada menos el *** **amo del sexo***** en el cual la invitaba a salir esta noche a un club alli en japon donde hacian derrape y competencias callegeras ella muy molesta le dijo donde y cuando la podia recoger kikyo pensaba en como sacarle la verdad al don juan...

\- porq si ese ser pensaba jugar con ella estaba muy equivocado conoceria a kikyo higurashy o si el conoceria la orma de su zapato sin mas apago el celular luego para descargar un poco la fustracion ella se puso a ultimar los detalles del desfile desde su laptop...

~~~~MIENTRAS_CON_LOS_TAISHO~~~~

\- ahome comenzaba a despertar de un sueño reparador al abrir los ojos y enfocarlos vio la habiitacion q ocupaba con un terror inminente dio un salto q se sento en la cama mirando incredula a los lados como buscando al par de ojos ambarinos q la torturaron despiadadamente pero no no los encontro ...

\- ella soltando un suspiro de resignacion se encogio en la cama pegando sus piernas a su pecho abrazandose asi misma se sentia sola necesitaba a su hermana a su familia y sobretodo necesitaba los brazos de su madre para q la consolaran mientras ahome se indua en sus pensamientos ...

\- no noto q iyazoi entraba a la habitacion de ella para sersiorarse q todo estuviera bien ella sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco a la desanparada joven que se abrazaba a ella misma sin mas iyazoi poso una de sus niveas manos en la abundante cabellera de ahome acariciandola muy maternalmente dandole consuelo a su pobre alma mientras q ahome al sentir el suave toque de naomy se tenso porq si ella pensaba q era otra persona de inmediato ella voltio encontrandose con aquel par de ojos q la miraban muy tiernamente ella sin dudar se tumbo en el regazo de iyazoi recibiendo en silencio el tan ansiado afecto en ese momento escucho la voz de la bella señora _**-mi niña yo soy iyazoi amiga de tu madre yo te llevare a francia conmigo alli podras ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda-**_ ahome al instante encaro nuevamenre a la bella señora mirandola le dijo muy bajito _**\- boda de quien señora iyazoi -**_ iyazoi miro ahome con ternura iyazoi pensaba en lo bella q era ahome por dentro como por fuera era muy especial ella sin duda le dijo _**\- tu hermana kikyo se casara con uno de mis cachorros el mayor sesshomaru y por elllo necesitare q me digas q le gusta y q no a tu hermana -**_ ahome no podia creer lo q escuchaba kikyo se casaria porq y el novio sera de bestia a igual q el otro la sola duda hizo q le diera un escalofrio horrible...

\- pero ella sabia q debia hablar con aquel chico pero como le haria el interrogarorio al q ella siempre sometia a los novios de kikyo entonces como si la bella señora le leyera la mente le dijo _**\- querida date una ducha y bajas para q conoscas a la familia taisho al menos al mienbro q falta -**_ ahome asintio sin musitar palabra alguna iyazoi se levanto y salio dejando con muchas dudas a ahome en la mente ella como robot se levanto de la gran cama y camino a darse una merecida ducha agarrando una bata de baño se en camino a darse un merecido baño...

\- al terminar salio solo con la bata de baño puesta camino al closet y saco unos jeans azules una blusa dorada y unos deportivos negros al ponerselo peino su melena dejandosela suelta ella con panico abrio la puerta del cuarto caminando por el pasillo no pudo detener un extremecimiento de miedo ella conocia de primera mano esos pisos donde caminaba pero contra todo pronostico camino a las escaleras alli se dejo guiar por las voces q escuchaba una era tosca esa la conocia ,, otra era sutilmente dulce y la ultima era la q nunca habia escuchado era entre suave y tosca q solo musitaba un **¡Hm!** a todo lo q decian ahome con suma pasiencia bajo los escalones al llegar al ultimo escalon sigio las voces encontrandose con el comedor donde ampliamente comia parte de la familia taisho...

\- ella con sumo silencio aparecio en la estancia musitando un _**buenos dias**_ claro la educaccion por delante estaba aterrada pero lo cortes no quita lo valiente por ello siempre en la situacion q estuviese mostraba la educacion q su madre le impartio desde pequeña iyazoi al ver a ahome la miro de arriba a bajo frunciendo el ceño le dijo _**\- esas no son ropas para una dama como tu querida pero ni bien llegando a paris te sacare de compras pero eso seta mas adelante haci q camina pequeña toma asiento y sientate a comer-**_ ahome asintio caminando muy tranquilamente a donde la bella señora le apuntaba al estar sentada..

\- inu-no siguio con el cronograma tedioso q le tenia a su hijo si bien el estaba comprometido el castigo aun estaba en pie mientras sesshomaru pensaba en lo idiota de su hermano para dañar tal belleza claro q si ella tendria mas edad la conquistaria era toda una belleza y muy educada ,,atenta mirando todo silenciosamente sesshomaru ignorando olimpicamente al padre le pregunto a su cuñada _**\- y dime q te parece japon señorita ?-**_ ahome alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la fria y descriptiba mirada de sesshomaru por un momento la comparo con la mirada de su hermano el solo pensamiento la hizo temblar imvoluntariamente soltando los cubiertos y entrecerrando los ojos le respondio al joven prometido de su hermana _**\- me presento joven yo soy ahome elizabeth mondragon higurashy y respondiendo a su pregunta si bien vivi mas en paris q en japon aun con todas las desventuras q me ocurrieron aun no conosco el pais como tal para dar una opinion de el mas bien digame q le parecio mi hermana kikyo -**_ sesshomaru con una fina ceja platiada alzada miraba a su cuñada si en definitiva digna para ser una taisho con suma educacion evadio la pregunta tactica q le hacia astuta muy astuta preocupante pero muy astuta...

\- aun miraba a ahome y miraba de reojo a su padre y madre q sonreian divertidos por la madures de la chiquilla en cuestion en ese instante ahome carraspio **cof cof cof** dandose a notar el bebiendo un poco de cafe le respondio _**\- bueno lady ahome mi nombre es sesshomaru alberth monaco taisho soy el hijo mayor de ellos pero respondiendo a su pregunta la señorita kikyo es todo o mas lo q uno pueda desear -**_ si el no demostraria mucho de sus sentimientos y menos si sus padres estaban presentes eso ni muerto pensaba el ...

\- ahome tomando un poco de jugo lo estudiaba si bien era sexi como a su hermana le gustaba era muy cerrado para platicar sobre sentimientos si bien aun no lo conocia mucho por encima ya le habia sacado una q otras cualidades pero lo q mas le extraño fue como le brillaron los ojos al ella mencionar a su hermana ahome mirando a la pareja muy acaramelados q reian y platicaban a gusto les comento _**\- señora iyazoi q buena pareja hacen ustedes ante la advercidad nunca flaquean y sin pudor demuestran un poco de su amor asi a cualkiera le encantaria estar enamorado bueno a mi si cuando me case espero q sea asi -**_ iyazoi un tanto molesta la miraba a la dulce niña q su hijo habia torturado hasta quebrarla la sentia como la bella hija q dios no le dio por ello disfrutaria al maximo el mes y medio q estarian juntas ella mirandola con amor le respondio _**\- o mi pequeña no me digas señora en mas confianza dime mama o llamame iyazoi por mi nombre total somos casi de la familia o no ademas siento q kamy me dio la hija q no pude tener de mi vientre y si yo amo con locura a mi esposo aunq a veces obre mal**_ _**querida pero si es muy importante amar a la hora de casarce -**_ ahome pensaba en las palabras de la señora iyazoi si bien ella no le diria mama solo por educacion la llamaria iyazoi...

\- mientra q volviendo a morder una manzana ahome quedo en silencio pensando en su nii-san y en su madre dejando volar la mente y unos q otros suspiros imvoluntarios alejandose de la realidad q tenia presente solo bajo de las nuves cuando escucho un _**verdad ahome que nos complaceras**_ ahome pestañio 3 veces queriendose a acordar q le habian pedido claro no estuvo pendiente de la converzacion igual no creo q sea algo del otro mundo verdad ella le musito a la señora iyazoi un _**si claro porq no**_ junto con una bella sonrisa la bella señora dio un brinquito de alegria ...

\- ahome la miro divertida parecia una niña claro se dice q uno siempre se es niño por dentro pero ella era todo un caso manipulaba a su esposo cada rato sin poder evitarlo ahome solto una risita por lo bajo los tres la miraron sorprendidos y sesshomaru la pregunto _**\- a ver señorita de q se rie -**_ ahome ahogando aun la risilla le respondio a un serio sesshomaru _**\- hmm jaja no no de nada solo de algo q me acorde mmm joven cuando podremos hablar usted y yo a solas claro si puede no hay ningun problema-**_ sesshomaru no se imaguinaba lo q ella le preguntaria si bien el podria hablar muy comodamente con esa joven no habia ningun problema no tenia la mas minima idea de q queria quizas hablar de su hermana quien sabe el muy serio le respondio _**-señorita ahome dado q en la tarde noche saldre a una cita con su hermana puede q despues de su demostracion de canto q mi madre se jacta de decir q canta como los dioses -**_ ahome abrio los ojos con sorpresa como rayos iva ella a cantar para ellos maldita sea q se puso a soñar con lo q no debia diablos...

\- ahome aun sin articular palabra asintio dando a entender q a esas hora seria su encuentro para hablar con el si bien sabia de lo q hablarian ella no sabia q carajos cantar mirando a iyazoi le pregunto _**\- seño...iyazoi q cancio le gustaria q cantara ?...**_ iyazoi mirandola y pensando un poco la cancion q pediria si bien su hijo inuyasha habia cometido un error ella le haria al papel de la celestina osea a la cupida con ese motivo iyazoi queria hacerle cantar a ahome para grabarla y mandarsela a inuyasha por whatsap para q escuchara la melodiosa voz de la q sera su esposa luego de mucho pensalo le pidio q cantara _**Rosa de los vientos - la canta mago de oz**_ encogiendose de hombros e ignorando las miradas de su hijo y esposo sospechando de su plan dado q sabian q solo inuyasha le encantaba esa cancion dado q la cantaba todos los dias a todo pulmon ...

\- ahome alzando una ceja incredula miraba como iyazoi le brillaba la mirada como si se tratase de una pequeña q acababa de cometer una travezura muy muy picara iyazoi al sentirse observada por parte de ella le musito para cnvencerla _**-que te ppuedo decir me gusta eso si si la cantas a capela sin la musica de fondo podras-**_ ahome mirandola divertida daba gracias a dios de q ella amaba esa cancion y se la sabia de memoria dado q eran uno de los grupos de musica q mas le encantaban ella por complacer a iyazoi asintio dandole una sonrisa q hizo q iyazoi siguiera con la sonrisa q adornaba la boca de bella señora...

\- asi paso la mañana hablando de cosas triviales y cada cuanto preguntandole cosas a ahome ya avergonzada de la lluvia de preguntas ella se disculpo y fue a su cuarto a recostarse un rato asi lo hizo hasta despues de la tarde q iyazoi la mando a llamar con una avergonzada mina dado q ella aun no le daba la cara a ahome y ahora menos dado q ya sabia quien era le daba verguenza ir a verla pero contra todo pronostico ella seguia ordenes claro si queria conservar el empleo...

 **ººººººººººººº-CONTINUARA-ººººººººººººººººººººº**


End file.
